


Happy Ending

by Skadia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadia/pseuds/Skadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout le monde veut une fin heureuse aux histoires, parce que les fins heureuses ne viennent pas toujours dans la vie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Saison 8 Disons que ceci est un léger UA où les portes de l'enfer ont bel et bien été fermées et Castiel, soigneusement viré du paradis n'a pas plus de pouvoir qu'un humain normal Sauf que c'est Castiel ^^

 

 

_«I'm a cloud drifting by, dripping tears from the sky»_

 

C'était une jolie matinée de printemps.

Castiel aurait pu dire la saison sans même regarder le calendrier. Il le sentait dans l'air: cette odeur douce d'herbe fraîche. Il le sentait sur sa peau: cette brise à peine humide annonciatrice d'une belle journée. Il le sentait tout autour de lui, debout les bras en croix sur le pas de sa porte, à savourer le tout premier rayon de soleil de la journée.Un oiseau l'avait réveillé aux alentours de 4 heures du matin, ces petits machins se réveillaient toujours à quatre heures du matin. Castiel imaginait que c'était à ce moment que les vers de terre étaient les plus juteux. D'ailleurs quel goût ça a un ver de terre?

C'était une jolie matinée de printemps et Castiel allait la passer seul. Comme les précédentes et comme les suivantes.

L'ange n'avait pas été conçu pour éprouver quoi que ce soit. A sa liste de perceptions et de sentiments, Castiel ajoutait jour après jour la solitude et l'isolement. Pour l'instant il s'en satisfaisait.

*

 

_«I'm a nomad walking on , humming to the same old song»_

 

Dean avait un mal de crane atroce. L'impression qu'on enfonçait des aiguilles chaudes dans chacun de ses neurones tout en lui compressant la tête dans un étau. L'ennui qu'il y avait à être lui c'est qu'à la seconde ou il pensa cela, il se dit que quelqu'un , quelque part avait déjà du subir exactement ce genre de torture. Salopards de démons...

Dans le lit d'à côté, Sam dormait d'un sommeil agité. Rien que le bruit de son souffle agressait les oreilles de Dean. Il se leva en essayant de bouger le moins possible et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'anti douleurs. Ils ne lui feraient aucun effet mais ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer.

Ils erraient sans but depuis plusieurs semaines désormais et l'inactivité commençait à leur peser à tout deux. Sam, Dean le savait, avait hâte de tourner la page, une très longue page et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Dean seul. Et Dean devait admettre avec honte qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul. Ils étaient donc coincés ensemble. Encore. Jusqu'à ce que Dean trouve quoi faire des jours qui lui restaient. 

Il prit la dernière bière du frigo et sortit de la chambre de motel où ils passaient la nuit, quelque part dans le Wyoming. L'air frais du tout petit matin apaisa quelque peu sa migraine. Il avala deux cachets et une gorgée de bière. Il avait mangé un hamburger sur le pas de la porte la veille et un oiseau se faisait un festin de ses miettes en le regardant du coin de l’œil comme si Dean risquait de lui voler son déjeuner. 

Il s'éloigna en tachant de ne pas lui faire peur. C'était sa vie désormais, tâcher de ne pas faire peur.

Les portes de l'enfer refermées, Dean Winchester, qui se considérait comme l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de démons du monde se retrouvait au chômage technique. Un chasseur sans proies tout juste bon à rouler sans but d'un état à un autre en évitant d'effrayer les oiseaux. C'était pas une vie. Non pas une vie du tout. 

Il prit une autre gorgée de bière en regardant le soleil finir de se lever. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal.

*

 

Il y avait une télévision dans la toute petite maison en retrait de la route où Castiel s'était installé. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'ici. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps sous la douche, après avoir découvert qu'il adorait la sensation de l'eau tombant sur ses épaules. Il avait dormi aussi. Beaucoup. Principalement pour comprendre pourquoi les humains en avaient tant besoin. Il avait rêvé qu'il était sous la douche. Et de son ancienne vie aussi. En fait il y avait plus de rêves de meurtres ou de torture que de rêves de douche et du coup il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les humains aiment tant dormir. 

Il avait écouté chaque son qui se présentait à lui, avait observé chaque couleur, émerveillé par le renouveau perpétuel de ce qui l'entourait. Une fois il avait passé tout un après midi à regarder la poussière scintiller dans un rayon de soleil en se déposant doucement sur les meubles. Il était allé à la ville voisine plusieurs fois pour faire les courses et avait chaque fois acheté des choses dont il ignorait si elles étaient vraiment comestibles. Il avait tout mangé et découvert les caramels mous. Depuis il en reprenait à chaque fois. Les caramels mous, d'après lui étaient la raison pour laquelle la gourmandise était un péché mortel. Après tout qui a besoin d'un Dieu après avoir goûté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux?

Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines mais finalement, il dut ajouter un nouveau sentiment à ceux qu'il connaissait: l'ennui. 

Ce n'était pas un sentiment plaisant.Jusqu'ici il se souvenait de la tristesse, de la douleur,et de la colère pas grand chose d'autre. Les anges ne sont pas conçus pour ressentir. Plus il vivait comme un humain, moins Castiel comprenait leur volonté de vivre.Les caramels mous et les fleurs ne pouvaient pas suffire à combler une vie mortelle faite de rage et d'ennui, si?

Il dut tâtonner sur tout les boutons pour pouvoir allumer la télévision, cela lui prit encore plus de temps de passer en revue toutes les chaînes, puis, il s'installa avec des caramels devant un programme auquel il ne comprenait rien. Puis un second et un troisième. Il changea de chaîne. Rien n'avait de sens à ses yeux, pourquoi les humains trouvaient ils cela distrayant? 

Il réessaya plusieurs jours de suite, chaque chaîne, chaque programme. Même ceux que Dean avait par le passé regardés avec lui et lui avait expliqués, même ceux là il ne leur trouva aucun intérêt. 

Le sac de caramels était vide depuis quelques jours, il abandonna la télévision et mis en route la radio. Il n'entendit d'abord que des grésillements et tapa dessus sans conviction. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire du mal à l'objet mais il avait vu des humains le faire. 

Aucun résultat. 

Il se mit à manipuler tout les boutons en se sentant complètement idiot. Finalement un son plus clair se fit entendre, il tourna précautionneusement la molette jusqu'à entendre parfaitement la musique et reposa doucement le poste sur la table de la petite cuisine. Il recula doucement comme par peur de l'effrayer et, sans bruit, s'assit sur une chaise. Ce qu'il entendait n'avait rien à voir avec la musique céleste, ni avec les choeurs d'angelots qu'il avait entendu quelques fois. C'était de la musique humaine. Il percevait les distorsions des ondes radio, les grincements des archets sur les cordes des violons. Il entendait les souffles dans les voix et toutes ces imperfections rendaient la musique simplement belle. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le poste mais il ne le voyait pas, il écoutait la musique. 

Il mit plusieurs jours à se lasser des chœurs gospel puis il se remit à tâtonner jusqu'à trouver un autre canal. Plusieurs jours plus tard il en écouta un autre et ainsi de suite. 

Il passa des semaines à écouter la radio. C'était meilleur que les caramels mous et quelque part tout au fond de lui l'idée naquit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon dans la vie humaine. 

*

 

«Regarde ça.» lança Sam en même temps qu'un journal sur la table où Dean avait étalé des croissants et du café. C'était un matin pluvieux de Mai et après avoir erré sans but plusieurs mois, les deux frères s'étaient comme par défaut, réfugiés dans leur QG où Dean déballait des cartons d'artefacts mystérieux et Sam jouait les élans de bibliothèque. 

Par dessus sa tasse de café, Dean jeta un coup d’œil aux rapports de police que Sam venait d'imprimer. 

« Quatre corps vidés de leur sang ? » s'étouffa-t-il. Il reposa sa tasse et se pencha sur les papiers. « Un psychopathe qui a trop regardé Twilight ? »

-Personne ne boit de sang humain dans Twilight. Le corrigea Sam. Dean lui jeta un regard ironique et son frère se racla la gorge pour éluder la question «  enfin bref, si c'est un psychopathe, il est très maladroit. Trois des quatre victimes sont revenues à la vie. »

  * Tu te fous de moi ?

  * Non. Trois personnes mortes sont revenues à la vie après avoir été vidées de leur sang. 

  * Attends... Attends … tu me parles de Vampires là ? Des vrais vampires ? 

  * Oui. 




Le regard de Dean passa de son frère aux papiers, des papiers à Sam. 

« On a fermé les portes de l'enfer bordel ! Comment c'est possible ? »

  * Techniquement la seule chose qui sort des enfers ce sont des démons... et leurs chiens... mais tout le reste... les vampires, les goules, les wendigos... tout ça... tout ça Dean, ça n'a pas disparu avec l'Enfer.




Sam avait un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire soulagés que Dean ne lui voyait que quand Sam l'avait cru mort et le trouvait bien vivant. Ça lui fit un petit pincement au cœur, que la seule chose qui réjouisse son frère soit de découvrir qu'il restait encore des choses à chasser. Parce que Dean le savait, la chasse ce n'était pas la vie de Sammy, c'était la sienne. Si son frère était soulagé, c'était parce que Dean allait pouvoir rechasser. 

Dean reposa les papiers. 

« Tu viens descendre ces fils de pute avec moi ? » demanda-t-il pas tout à fait certain de la réponse de son cadet. 

« Je manquerais pas ça ! »

« Awesome » commenta Dean avec un grand sourire.

*

 

Pendant un temps la musique fut suffisante pour étouffer le bruit des sentiments qui grandissaient en Castiel, mais cela ne dura pas. C'était comme si son cerveau ne voulait plus jamais arrêter de réfléchir, de ressentir des choses qu'il ne lui avait pas demandées.Il voyait des mort, tout le temps. Il entendait les cris, il voyait les pleurs et maintenant, il les comprenait. Il avait beau essayer de noyer ses émotions sous la douche ou de s'assourdir avec la radio, rien ne marchait. De jour en jour cela devenait plus pesant, plus douloureux et soudain, quelque chose se produisit. 

La première fois que cela arriva, il ne comprit pas, il eut même peur (un nouveau sentiment qui fit son apparition sans prévenir et qui lui coupa les jambes et la respirations un instant). Ses yeux et son nez le brûlaient et il en coulait un liquide chaud et salé. Castiel pleura pour la première fois quelques mois après être devenu humain. 

Il ne connaissait pas l'expression «pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps», mais c'est ce qu'il fit, roulé en boule sur le plancher de la petite maison, il pleura et pleura encore. Les humains prétendaient que cela faisait du bien mais il n'en retira aucun soulagement. Chaque sanglot en appelait un nouveau, escortant avec lui une ribambelle de souvenirs douloureux et de sensations pires encore. 

Pourquoi les humains avaient ils peur de l'enfer? Existait-t-il pire torture que ce qu'ils vivaient chaque jour? Souffrir ainsi était donc leur lot quotidien? 

Castiel pleura sur son angélisme perdu, sur ses crimes et sur lui même. Puis il pleura sur l'humanité. Puis il pleura encore un peu parce que finalement, cela l’apaisait. 

Il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il vivait mais c'était insurmontable, une mer de désespoir dans laquelle il se noyait sans jamais pouvoir en mourir. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre ou imaginer jusque là.

Et il était seul pour endurer ça. 

Totalement seul. Et pour toujours. 

C'était encore pire que tout. Avoir la certitude que sa misère ne s'améliorerait jamais et que jamais personne ne s'en soucierait!

«Pitié...» murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. «Pitié mon Dieu...»

La part rationnelle de lui même lui rappela avec un ton mordant que s'adresser à Dieu quand on ne croit plus en Lui, quand on l'a trahi, est au delà du blasphème, au delà du pire péché qu'il soit. Mais Castiel n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. 

Personne ne lui répondit. Mais quand ses sanglots se calmèrent, plusieurs heure sou plusieurs jours plus tard, une sérénité faite d'épuisement le recouvrit comme une paire d'ailes usées.

Et juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, toujours sur son plancher usé, ce furent la voix et les yeux verts de Dean Winchester qui l'accompagnèrent. 

«Cas...»

 

 

 

 


	2. NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une discussion dans l'Impala et des retroouvailles

NOW

Ils avaient chassé et ils avaient tué. Sur la route du retour, Dean se dit que quelques années en arrière cela aurait été une bonne journée. Mais ça n'en était pas une. Au dessus de chaque heure qui passait planaient d'angoissantes questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas trouver de réponses.

Chez les Winchester on ne parlait pas de sentiments et ça lui allait très bien. Mais certaines choses avaient manifestement besoin d'être dites et Dean ne voulait pas les entendre. Pas encore. Elles lui avaient déchiré le cœur la première fois, plus encore que l'idée de perdre Sam. Il se serait remis de la mort de Sam, ou plus probablement il serait allé chercher jusqu'à la moindre miette de lui n'importe où pour le ressusciter encore. Mais ce qu'il lui avait dit, la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée était intolérable.

Dean connaissait la souffrance, il l'avait ressentie et infligée de bien plus de manières que quiconque. Mais celle là était nouvelle. C'était la sensation de désamour total que même John n'avait pas pu lui faire ressentir. Il avait déçu son père, s'était déçu et détesté lui même, mais Sam , Sam avait toujours été là. Sam aurait encore du être le petit garçon qui le regardait comme un héros quand ils étaient enfants et que Dean veillait sur ses cauchemars.

Dean avait la sensation que maintenant c'était lui le cauchemar. Il ne connaissait rien de pire.

«Sam... je vais te dire quelque chose et je veux que ce soit clair à partir de maintenant. »

-hum ?

\- Il n'y a personne au monde en qui j'aie plus confiance qu'en toi. Et il n'y a rien, ni personne au monde de plus important que toi pour moi.

Il savait que Sam le regardait, sans doute avec un air surpris.

« Et personne ne t'a déçu plus que moi » commenta son frère

\- Faut croire que tu n'as pas épuisé toutes mes réserves, j'aurais tué n'importe qui d'autre bien avant d'en arriver là.

Sam eut un tout petit rire. «Je suis encore en vie parce que je suis ton frère et que tu me protèges, pas grâce à ton estime pour moi. »

\- C'est faux. Grogna Dean en serrant les mains sur le volant.

\- Ah ? Alors tu m'as pardonné pour Ruby ? Pour Lucifer ? Pour ne pas avoir ramené ton cul du purgatoire ? »

Dean s'était attendu à ça. Non, il ne pardonnait pas, mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas cherché Sam ? » soupira-t-il les yeux fixés sur la route.

Il y eut un long silence de l'autre coté de l'habitacle. Si long que Dean jeta un coup d'oeil pour s'assurer que Sam n'était pas mort.

« Parce qu'il faut que ça s'arrête un jour Dean. »

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout ça. Je meurs tu me sauves, tu meurs je te sauve, tout ceux que nous aimons mourrons et on ne peut pas les sauver... Un jour il faudra que ça s'arrête Dean ! Un jour on n'en sera plus capable. Et moi je n'étais pas capable de ça.

\- Pas capable de sortir ton frère du Purgatoire ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Dean ?

\- Une putain de bonne excuse Sam ! S'emporta Dean. Moi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour te sortir de là ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Sam ! Et toi tu as décidé un jour que tu pouvais te passer de moi, me laisser croupir en bas comme si … Comme si tu n'avais plus besoin de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Dean ! Et depuis longtemps ! C'est toi qui te donnes ce rôle parce qu'il te faut quelque chose à protéger, mais moi, quand est ce que tu m'as donné l'occasion de te protéger ? Quand as tu perdu à ce point confiance en moi que tu t'en remets plus à un vampire qu'à ton propre frère ?

\- Ne remet pas Benny sur le tapis !

\- Alors mettons y Cas ! A quel moment tu as décidé qu'il ferait un meilleur frère que moi ?

\- Quand je lui ai demandé de veiller sur toi après ma mort !

C'était sorti tout seul dans un cri que Dean n'aurait pas pu contenir même s'il l'avait voulut. Il reprit son souffle et une certaine contenance avant de reparler.

« J'ai peur pour toi Sammy,depuis toujours. Et j'aurai toujours peur. Même si tu es le meilleur chasseur du monde,même si je te confierais ma vie. J'aurai toujours peur. C'est comme ç n'ai pas peur pour Cas, c'est un Ange, il s'en sortira sans moi, mais toi petit frère, toi... »

Il s'arrêta pas certain de savoir comment finir sa phrase.

« Arrête d'avoir peur Dean, et considère moi comme ton égal juste une fois. »

\- Tu es mon égal.

\- Alors montre le !

\- Comment ?

\- Accepte. Accepte que j'aie merdé. Plusieurs fois parce que c'est ce que moi je suis, je fais foirer les choses parce que j'ai un grand frère invincible pour toujours tout réparer. Laisse moi assumer pour une fois au lieu de balayer derrière moi. Tu n'as pas à toujours tout arranger.

Dean ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Sam savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour en arriver là. On ne met pas si facilement sa nature au placard. Mais il avait entendu son frère cette fois ci. Cela lui faisait mal d'admettre que même en faisant de son mieux il n'avait pas réussit là où c'était le plus important. Il n'avait pas réussit à laisser Sam devenir l'homme qu'il devrait être à force de toujours le protéger. Mais c'était sa nature et s'il avait du refaire le chemin à l'envers il aurait refait exactement les mêmes erreurs.

« J'ai besoin de toi Dean, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. »

\- Tu m'as laissé croupir au purgatoire. Grogna l'ainé. Cela il ne s'en remettait pas, c'était pire qu'une trahison. C'était un abandon. Que vous reste-t-il quand la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde, quand la seule personne qui vous reste n'essaye pas de vous retenir ?

\- Oui. Je voulais que tu meures bonne fois pour toutes Dean, parce que même moi, je ne peux pas te voir mourir aussi souvent pour moi sans que ce soit une torture.Là au moins, c'était fait et je savais ou tu étais.

\- Tu préférais me savoir là en bas que...

\- Que de te savoir vivant à me demander quand je devrais t'enterrer à nouveau.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant le temps de peser chacun les mots de Sam. Ils trouvaient un écho chez Dean, ça, il pouvait le comprendre. Que Sam ne supporte pas de le perdre encore et encore, il pouvait le comprendre, ça confortait son cœur de frère, c'était tordu et moche, mais c'était une forme d'amour égoïste que Dean pouvait comprendre.

« Mais j'ai fermé les portes de l'enfer pour toi. » repris Sam. « Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de vivre une longue vie, d'être heureux et de mourir le plus tard possible. Et fais moi une place dans ton Paradis. »

C'était dit, c'était fait. Dean était toujours en colère, toujours blessé et il savait que Sam l'était aussi mais les choses venaient d'être dites. C'était sans doute la fatigue, ou peut être le sang de vampire qu'il avait encore sur sa chemise qui le rendaient moins dur mais il lui semblait qu'un poids s'était déplacé en lui. Sa rancune ne lui pesait plus sur le cœur, ne restait plus coincée dans sa gorge, et il savait que peu à peu elle se dissoudrait dans l'amour inconditionnel qu'il vouait à son frère.

C'était Bébé Sam. Il avait été sa raison de vivre depuis presque toujours. On peut être faché après ceux qu'on aime le plus mais on ne peut que leur pardonner au risque de les perdre.

Perdre Sam n'était pas envisageable pour Dean.

Et maintenant il savait que la réciproque était vrai. C'était réconfortant. C'était confortable.

Sam alluma la radio. Un tube des Cures emplit la voiture.

« Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But I just keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry.. »

Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à chez eux.

Castiel n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'un souvenir. Il était au Paradis. Ou plutôt dans une de ces antichambres du paradis blanches et lumineuses où travaillaient les anges greffiers.

« Je suis désolée Castiel »

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Commenta-t-il

L'ange en face de lui ne l'était effectivement pas. Elle n'avait pas été conçue pour éprouver la désolation et elle faisait simplement son travail. Castiel comprenait ça, tout comme il comprenait la sentence.

Metatron se cachait quelque part dans les cieux ou sur Terre et la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de détruire le Paradis c'était la fermeture des portes de l'enfer. L'onde de choc s'était répandue jusqu'aux cieux et avait perturbé son plan.

Mais Castiel était toujours là, et l'ange devant lui avait pour mission de lui retirer sa Grâce.

« Pour tout tes frères que tu as tués, Castiel, pour tout le mal que tu as fait aux tiens, pour avoir usurpé le trône du Père... »

Castiel ferma les yeux tandis que l'ange posait sa main sur sa poitrine. La douleur fut abominable, mais elle n'était rien à coté du vide qu'il sentait naître en lui. Puis tout vola en éclat et il tourbillonna dans une chute qui lui semblait sans fin avant d'atteindre la Terre, en simple humain disloqué.

Il avait froid.

Il avait mal.

Et il était seul.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans un train qui allait vers le Kansas. Le froid et la douleur l'accompagnaient mais il n'était pas seul. Des dizaines de gens l'entouraient. Sa vision avait changé. Il ne voyait plus leurs âmes comme une surimpression de leur personne, il ne voyait plus que des corps, rarement beaux, et il essayait de lire leurs émotions sans succès. Les anges ne ressentent aucune émotion pour eux même, mais ils ne sont que compassion. Castiel avait passé toute une éternité à ressentir les émotions des humains, à tout savoir d'eux sans même les regarder. Autour de lui il n'y avait désormais plus que des murs de chair emprisonnant des âmes auxquelles il n'avait aucun accès.

Il posa son front contre la vitre fraîche et laissa ses yeux errer sur le paysage qui défilait si vite qu'il en devenait flou. Il se rendormit et ne se réveilla qu'au terminus du train.

Dean faisait de la soupe. Cette chose contenait une affreuse quantité de légumes et c'était un plat beaucoup trop chaud pour la saison, mais il avait envie de soupe. A l'étage du dessus, Sam lisait encore et toujours. Un jour il connaîtrait cette foutue bibliothèque par cœur.

Des coups à la porte le firent sursauter et lâcher la louche avec laquelle il touillait son potage. Il sortit de la cuisine, couteau à la main, pistolet à la hanche. Sam descendait doucement l'escalier, son propre flingue pointé sur la porte blindée de l'entrée. Dean ouvrit d'un coup sec et pointa son arme sur l'intrus.

« Hello Dean »

Il y eut un blanc tandis que Dean dévisageait Castiel. C'était lui, avec le même manteau, la même voix. Pourtant il ne ressemblait pas à l'ange que Dean connaissait. La voix de Sam rompit le silence.

« CAS ! Tu es vivant ! »

\- C'est... discutable. Marmonna l'ange en baissant les yeux.

Dean s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, nota le petit sac qu'il tenait fermement par la poignée. Sam avait déjà enfermé Castiel dans ses grands bras et le serrait contre lui tellement fort que l'ange grogna une protestation.

Dean n'avait toujours rien dit, il referma la porte dans un état second. Castiel était vivant.

Castiel était vivant.

« Dean... je suis désolé » dit Castiel dans son dos. Sa voix avait toujours aussi peu d'intonations mais Dean la connaissait il connaissait cette voix presque aussi bien que celle de Sam, et ce ton là était sincère.

Quand il se retourna, Sam regardait ailleurs et Castiel le regardait dans les yeux. Il avait des cernes, le teint cireux et ses yeux bleus étaient éteints. Mais c'était lui, et il était là.

\- Tu disparais et tu reviens quand tu as besoin d'aide. On ne traite pas les gens comme ça Castiel! Grogna Dean.

« Je suis désolé... je n'avais personne d'autre... vers qui me tourner » murmura Castiel en baissant la tête.

Alors Dean franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et le serra dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, l'ange lui rendit son étreinte, doucement, comme s'il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

«Laisse tomber, tu es vivant c'est tout ce qui compte. » grogna Dean en posant son menton sur l'épaule de l'ange.

Il en pensait chaque mot.

Castiel ne voulait pas lâcher Dean, jamais. L'odeur de menthe de son after shave, la chaleur de son étreinte, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti de plus réconfortant depuis des mois. Il avait envie de pleurer encore.

« J'étais seul... » gémit il en s'écartant un peu de Dean.

\- Eh bien tu ne l'es plus. Intervint Sam en lui prenant son sac des mains.

Castiel hocha la tête et s'écarta de Dean. Celui ci lui serra l'épaule avec un sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué »

« vous aussi...»


	3. Merci pour le Chocolat

3 : Merci pour le Chocolat

Sam avait eut des doutes à l'instant où il avait remarqué le sac de Castiel, Dean eut des doutes en le voyant manger, comme s'il avait faim.

Castiel ne dit rien et aucun des deux frères ne posa de questions. Ils installèrent Castiel dans une des nombreuses chambres du Bunker (Dean ne les avait même pas toutes explorées) et celui ci s'endormit presque tout de suite, tout habillé sur le lit.

Dean lui enleva ses chaussures et le couvrit en ayant l'impression de revivre les années où c'était lui qui mettait petit Sam au lit quand John partait pour une longue chasse.

Il retrouva son frère devant son ordinateur entouré par moins de bouquins que d'habitude (Il pouvait encore voir la carte de l'Amérique dessinée sur la table entre leurs couvertures). Sam leur avait versé un whisky à chacun et Dean prit une gorgée du sien avant de parler.

«Il y a un problème »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Les anges ne dorment pas » commenta encore Dean.

\- Et Castiel n'a jamais eut de vêtements de rechange.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé d'après toi ?

\- Aucune idée. Marmonna Sam en repoussant ordinateur et livres. « Les hommes de lettre n'avaient pas beaucoup de documentation sur les anges. »

\- J'imagine qu'ils avaient plus intérêt à se documenter sur tout le reste. Les anges sont les gentils en général.

\- En général acquiesça Sam.

Dean reprit une gorgée de whisky. L'alcool se volatilisa presque aussitôt dans sa bouche.

Castiel se réveilla tard le lendemain et fut accueilli par deux frères fatigués d'avoir lu toute la nuit ( apparemment quand Sam disait « »pas beaucoup de documentation », ça équivalait quand même à un bon paquet de rapports et de bouquins barbants à lire.)

« Faut qu'on parle. » commença Dean.

Castiel s'assit et le regarda par en dessous, des questions dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Sam «Où avais tu disparu ? »

L'ange les regarda et se frotta le visage à deux mains comme s'il avait trop bu la veille et avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées, puis, il raconta. Il raconta la trahison de Metatron, sa chute et les presque trois mois qu'il avait passés seul.

« Et puis c'est devenu trop dur alors... »

\- Attends... Attends... l'interrompit Dean. Tu veux dire que tu es... Humain ? Plus de mojo d'ange, plus de tours de passe passe... plus d'ailes ?

\- Humain Dean, rien d'autre. Castiel baissa la tête d'un air malheureux. Il serrait les mains très fort entre ses genoux.

\- Oh merde... marmonna Dean.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné. Cette sensation, Castiel la connaissait un peu, il se sentait toujours mal à son aise au milieu d'humains. Mais être un humain mal à l'aise parmi eux... c'était comme une insupportable démangeaison de tout son corps qu'il ne pouvait pas gratter.

«Je vous admire, vous les humains. » dit il finalement

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sam.

\- Comment faites vous pour supporter tout ça ? La souffrance, la certitude que vous allez mourir...

\- Hé , il n'y a pas que ça ! Le coupa Dean.

\- Quoi d'autre alors ?

\- Le bonheur c'est bien. Dean se sentit particulièrement stupide en disant cela, si Castiel lui demandait ce qu'était le bonheur il aurait été bien en mal de le définir... une grosse part de tarte peut être?

\- L'amour ajouta Sam.

\- Le sexe ...

\- la sérénité...

Les frère s'arrêtèrent d'énumérer parce qu'ils étaient un peu à court d'arguments.

« Bref, reprit Sam, il n'y a pas que de mauvaises choses sur terre. »

\- Je ne connais rien de tout ça. Dit Castiel d'un ton misérable.

\- Oh on va t'apprendre mon pote, fais moi confiance !

Ca leur permettrait d'éluder un peu le problème, un ange chassé du paradis peut il réellement vivre en humain?

Castiel ne pouvait pas nier que Dean essayait. Il essayait même très fort de le rendre heureux. Mais pour lui ça ne restait qu'un concept sans réalité matérielle.

Dean l'avait planté devant l'ordinateur de Sam et lui avait fait voir des dizaines, peut être une centaine de petits films censés être drôles. Des chatons dans des boites (les chatons aimaient les boites, c'était une évidence pour Castiel), des gens qui tombaient (ce qui était d'une logique terrible quand lesdits gens couraient sur du verglas, Castiel savait qu'il ne fallait pas courir sur du verglas!), des gens à qui on faisait une surprise et qui s'enfuyaient pris de panique (ce en quoi ils avaient un point commun avec beaucoup d'animaux d'après d'autres vidéos).

Il ne trouvait rien de réjouissant à cela. Il ne voulait pas blesser Dean, aussi se retint il de lui expliquer que ces petits films étaient aussi efficaces pour lui remonter le moral qu'une cuillère pour sauver un bateau du naufrage.

Dean eut plus de succès avec la nourriture. Castiel avait l'impression que le chasseur voulait lui faire goûter à tout ce qui existait. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. La cuisine du Bunker était pleine d'ingrédients qu'il avait du voir au cours des siècles précédents sans y toucher, et d'autres choses dont la simple vue lui agressait les sens.

Il connaissait les burgers, le café, les chips et les caramels mous. Il avait mangé des fruits et des légumes et sa connaissance de la nourriture s'arrêtait là. Pour lui c'était essentiellement une question de survie.

Les Winchester n'étaient pas très forts en cuisine, mais Dean posa le lendemain devant lui un chili-guérit-tout,recette héritée de son père. C'était une mixture rouge ou nageaient des haricots et de la viande et qui sentait fortement l'oignon. Castiel doutait que les inventeurs du Chili aient mis de l'oignon dans la recette d'origine. Il les avait connus, c'était des éleveurs de chèvres plus préoccupés par leur survie que par le goût de ce qu'ils mangeaient. Et ils avaient peu de combustible, quasiment toute leur viande était cuite essentiellement grâce aux épices dont ils l'entouraient.

Il y goûta quand même, plus pour ne pas décevoir Dean que par envie. La première bouchée passa sans difficulté, c'était plutôt bon. Puis vint la brûlure des épices, il se mit à haleter, certain qu'il allait être victime d'une combustion spontanée.

Sam rit. « On s'y fait tu verras. »

Castiel en doutait mais il en reprit une bouchée , puis une autre.

« Alors ? » demanda Dean plein d'espoir.

\- On s'y fait confirma-t-il.

Il y eut d'autres tentatives plus ou moins heureuses au grand amusement de Sam, et parfois au grand désespoir de Dean.

Castiel aima le chocolat blanc et recracha le vrai chocolat jurant sur tout ce qui était sacré que ça, ce n'était pas du chocolat.

« Mais bien sur que si ! » grogna Dean après y avoir lui même goûté.

\- Non Dean. Expliqua Castiel d'un ton patient. Le chocolat c'est amer et pas sucré.

\- N'importe quoi ! Grogna le chasseur en en avalant un nouveau carré.

\- Il a raison Dean , intervint Sam, à l'origine, le cacao tel que les moines espagnols l'ont ramené d'Amérique Centrale était amer et non sucré, le sucre coûtait beaucoup trop cher et...

\- Ok c'est bon j'ai comprit ! Le coupa Dean. « Mais la bouffe a évolué depuis mille ans Castiel »

\- Le chocolat n'a pas mille ans Dean. Le corrigea poliment l'ancien ange.

\- Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Ragea l'ainé des Winchester.

Sam pouffa, cachant un début de fou rire derrière l'écran de son ordinateur.

Quelque chose dans cet échange donnait envie à Castiel de continuer. «Les faits historiques sont rarement faits exprès. » pontifia-t-il

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Il n'oserait pas. Se moqua Sam qui n'essayait même plus de cacher son envie de rire.

Dean se releva vexé, le chocolat toujours à la main. « Ok j'ai compris, restez là à vous foutre de moi avec votre science et votre histoire, je m'en fiche ! »

\- Le chocolat n'est pas vraiment scientifique en fait...

\- La ferme Cas ! S'emporta Dean en le menaçant de la tablette déjà bien entamée.

Castiel sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer irrésistiblement et quand Sam explosa de rire dans son dos, il l'accompagna. Il ne le fit pas exprès, il ne se força pas . Le rire sortit de lui en roulements totalement incontrôlables, semblant surgir du fond de sa poitrine, lui tordant le ventre d'une façon agréable. Son rire lui donnait envie de rire encore plus et il ne voulait plus jamais s'arrêter. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas de la peine ou de la douleur.

« Vous êtes ridicules » commenta Dean en terminant la tablette de chocolat.

Sam et Castiel riaient toujours. Dean sourit. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami rire. C'était un spectacle très réconfortant. Un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'alors se leva de ses épaules. Si Castiel pouvait rire, il pouvait … A vrai dire , Dean ne savait pas ce que son ami pourait accomplir, mais rire c'était déjà forcément un bon pas sur le chemin de l'humanité.

Par la suite il se laissa insupporter par Castiel juste pour lui donner des occasions de rire. Pour se venger il mit du sel dans son café, et l'ange le but sans sourciller.

Désespérant !

« Les gars, je crois qu'on a un problème ! » dit Sam en revenant d'une excursion téléphonique. Le Bunker était protégé contre à peu près toutes les ondes et ils ne pouvaient pas y recevoir d'appel. Sam se demandait d'ailleurs chaque jour comment Internet passait, câble ou pas câble c'était assez incompréhensible.

Dean haussa un sourcil en levant le nez de la revue qu'il feuilletait (Une revue sur les voitures d'après la couverture mais Sam avait trop souvent trouvé d'autres genres de revues sous des couvertures tout public dans les affaires de Dean pour se laisser encore abuser par ce tour. Non la couverture était là uniquement pour Castiel.)

Sam récupéra le fichier audio enregistré dans son téléphone et posa l'appareil sur la table. Castiel se pencha dessus comme si quelque chose de bon à manger allait en sortir. Il n'en sortit que la voix affolée de Charlie.

« Sam... Sam réponds je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise... » Son souffle faisait siffler les hauts parleurs du téléphone. « Il y a un fantôme et... J'ai brûlé les os mais il est encore là et ... » Un cri puis plus rien.

Sam croisa le regard inquiet de Dean.

« Dans quoi elle s'est encore fourrée ? »

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Qui est ce ? Demanda Castiel

\- Une fille qu'on devrait pas laisser seule. Soupira Dean en se levant. « Viens Cas, on va chasser ton premier fantôme ! »


	4. Creepshow

« Tu as pu la localiser ? » demanda Dean en se hatant vers l'Impala, Castiel et son frère sur les talons.

\- Suis en train. Sam monta dans la voiture les yeux rivés sur son portable qui triangulait lentement la position de Charlie. Dieu ( ou qui que ce soit) merci elle avait allumé son GPS avant d'appeler. « C'est à 80 kilomètres d'ici en direction de Topeka. »

\- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris bon sang ? Grogna Dean

Sam haussa les épaules. Tout trois restèrent dans un silence tendu tandis que la voiture dévorait les kilomètres au mépris total des limitations de vitesse.

Castiel regardait le paysage défiler en se demandant s'il connaissait la fille qui avait appelé et s'il se sentait de taille à affronter un fantôme. D'une manière générale il ne se sentait même pas prêt à affronter la vie en général. Pas dans ce corps d'humain dépourvu de pouvoirs.

« C'est au milieu de nulle part ton truc ! »

\- Là ! La ferme au bout du chemin, l'appel a été passé par ici. Indiqua Sam.

L'Impala s'arrêta dans la cour d'une vieille ferme dans un crissement de pneus. Sam et Dean étaient déjà à la porte du bâtiment avant que Castiel ne soit même sorti de la voiture. La poussière soulevée par le dérapage le fit tousser.

Un vieil homme ouvrit la porte sur laquelle Dean tambourinait si fort qu'il aurait eut plus vite fait de l'enfoncer.

« On cherche une fille, rousse, à peu près cette taille. » dit il en guise d'introduction en levant la main à hauteur de son menton.

Sam le repoussa du coude et tendit la main au vieil homme choqué.

« Excusez le, je m'appelle Sam, lui c'est Dean et voici Castiel. Une de nos amies, Charlie, nous a appelés tout à l'heure elle... elle avait l'air inquiète. »

\- Au moins. Railla Dean.

Le vieil homme serra la main de Sam. « Oui je connais Charlie, Je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour... » Il s'interrompit.

« Pour ? » demandèrent les deux frères en même temps.

\- Oh non laissez tomber... vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Oh vous avez pas idée de ce qu'on peut croire de nos jours .L'encouragea Dean.

Il piétinait nerveusement sur le pas de la porte en jetant des regards furtifs alentours. Castiel comprit d'un coup pourquoi Crowley l'appelait toujours l'écureuil. Ça et peut être aussi sa manie de manger à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

-Elle est venue m'aider il y a deux jours pour un problème de fantôme. Marmonna le vieux en baissant la tête.

-De quoi ?

-De fantôme ! Écoutez je sais que j'ai l'air d'un fou mais...

-Non, non pas du tout monsieur. L'interrompit Sam. « On sait que les fantômes sont très réels... mais … Charlie vous a aidé ? »

-Oui, elle m'a dit qu'il suffisait de brûler les os du fantôme pour arrêter ses manifestations !

Sam et Dean se regardèrent interloqués.

« Et vous l'avez fait ? »

« Bien sur ! »répondit le vieux « vous voyez c'était le fantôme de ma femme et... disons qu'elle est morte avec beaucoup de ressentiment pour moi... depuis quelques semaines elle n'a plus quitté la ferme ! Mais maintenant c'est finit , pourquoi Charlie vous a -t-elle appelés ? »

Sam sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fit écouter le message de Charlie au vieil homme qui pâlit d'un coup.

« Mais... mais elle avait dit que tout était finit ! »

-Où avez vous brulé les os Mr... Mr ? Demanda Dean

-Mr Tomlinson... c'est par là pas loin du champs venez je vais vous conduire.

Apparemment Mr Tomlison cultivait du blé et il ne devait pas le faire seul à en juger par la taille de l'exploitation et le bruit d'une machine agricole qu'on devinait au loin dans le champ.

A environ trois cent mètres derrière la ferme se trouvait un carré de terre couvert d'une pelouse soigneusement entretenue sur laquelle s'alignaient quelques petites stèles.

« Caveau familial. Commenta Mr Tomlinson. Les Tomlinson sont enterrés ici depuis quatre générations ! »

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête, Castiel se dit que les Tomlinsons ne devaient pas beaucoup aimer leurs proches pour les enterrer dans une terre non consacrée...Ignoraient ils qu'il leur était alors impossible de monter au paradis ? Pour peu qu'ils en soient dignes.

« Lequel était votre revenant ? » demanda Dean. Castiel pouvait entendre à son ton qu'il était exaspéré par la lenteur du vieil homme.

« Ma femme, là »

Castiel regarda la tombe fraîchement refermée tandis que Sam interrogeait le vieil homme sur les raisons par lesquelles sa femme aurait voulut rester sur terre.

« Eh bien... elle est morte... un peu en colère contre moi... »

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire qu'il a du coucher avec une autre femme. Et ça n'a pas plu à … elle... marmonna Castiel en désignant la tombe.

Ça lui semblait logique, évident même. Dean lui jeta un regard où se lisait un peu d'admiration et beaucoup de doute. Sam avait juste l'air gêné. Pourtant Castiel était certain d'avoir raison et que Sam pensait exactement la même chose sans le dire. Fichus humains avec leur courtoisie qui leur empêchait de dire les choses correctement !

-Heu.. oui c'est cela, vous êtes quoi mentaliste ?

-Non. Répondit Castiel qui ignorait ce qu'était un mentaliste. Et d'ailleurs il s'en moquait, quelque chose venait de piquer son attention. « Taisez vous, tous! » dit il en levant une main comme pour les faire cesser toute activité.

Il tendit l'oreille, s'approcha de la tombe.

« Elle est là ! » cria-t-il en tombant à genoux sur la terre meuble. « Allez cherchez des pelles, n'importe quoi, elle est là ! »

Sam était déjà parti en courant vers l'Impala et Dean mit une seconde de plus à réaliser ce que son ami venait de dire.

« Merde ! »

En quelques pelletées, les cris de Charlie devinrent plus clairs ainsi que des coups sourds et saccadés qui avaient alerté Castiel. La tombe était profonde, mais ils eurent tôt fait de la creuser assez pour que Dean puisse se faire entendre de Charlie. Il cogna du talon sur la terre, un cri lui répondit, ils pouvaient entendre des sanglots à présent. « Tais toi idiote tu vas t'étouffer ! » cria Dean en jetant une nouvelle pelletée de terre hors de la tombe.

Les cris se turent, ainsi que les coups mais plus ils creusaient plus Castiel entendait les sanglots terrifiés qui lui secouaient le cœur. Il croisa le regard de Dean qui détourna les yeux, concentré sur sa tâche. Il creusa encore, ses épaules lui faisaient mal, ses mains aussi et pourtant tout passait au second plan, sa vision tellement fixée sur le sol qu'il creusait qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre. En tant qu'ange sa perception avait toujours été focalisée sur chaque petite chose du monde entier. Les humains n'avaient pas cette capacité, et Castiel trouva extraordinairement simple de ne se soucier que de la terre et des cris de Charlie et pas des balbutiements du vieil homme qui était resté au pied de la tombe.

Finalement,la pelle de Sam racla le couvercle d'un cercueil et un nouveau cri échappa à Charlie. Castiel sortit de la tombe, les frères se placèrent chacun d'un coté du cercueil , leurs talons plantés dans les murs de terre, la pointe de pieds sur le rebord du coffre en bois. Ils plantèrent le bec de leurs pelles aux jointures du couvercle et d'un coup violent, l'ouvrirent comme une noix.

Les sanglots de Charlie ne cessèrent pas et pendant que Dean soulevait complètement le couvercle, Sam s'agenouilla dans le cercueil pour la redresser et la prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est finit, c'est finit... » répétait il pour la calmer en la berçant.

Charlie s'accrochait à lui, laissant des traces de sang sur sa veste, . Ses mains semblaient dépecées jusqu'au poignet tant elle avait frappé contre les parois du cercueil pour tenter de se libérer. Castiel en eut un frisson rien qu'à imaginer la douleur et la peur de la jeune fille.

En équilibre précaire au fond du cercueil, Sam l'aida à se relever et Dean la souleva de terre pour que Castiel puisse la hisser hors du trou.

«Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? » cria Dean en émergeant de la tombe à son tour.

-Dean ! Cria à son tour Sam « Pas maintenant ! »

-Si ! Maintenant ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il lui a pris de penser qu'elle pouvait se débarrasser d'un fantôme toute seule ! La chasse c'est pas un roleplay de Ghostbuster gamine !

-Je suis désolée... balbutia Charlie en se blottissant contre Castiel pour s'éloigner de la fureur de Dean.

-Désolée ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? T'es inconsciente ou quoi ?

-C'est bon Dean laisse là...

-NON ! C'est grave ce qu'elle a fait ! Et j'ai déjà assez à faire entre toi et Cas sans avoir à venir sauver Sa Majesté qui chasse les fantômes !

Charlie leva les yeux vers Castiel. « C'est vous.. toi Castiel ? »

-Vous me conaissez ?

-Un peu...

-Oh elle a lu des trucs dans des bouquins railla Dean.

Charlie rougit et s'écarta de Castiel. Celui ci se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait tellement qu'il s'était mis à trembler avec elle. Son cœur battait anormalement vite et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'asseoir quelque part et que Dean cesse de crier.

« C'est pas le fantôme le problème. » marmonna Charlie.

-Elle a raison, le fantôme n'est plus là ! Intervint le vieil homme ( ce que Castiel trouva courageux, lui n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur que Dean s'en prenne à lui). « On a brûlé ses os et tout ! Mais... Charlie qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-Bonne question pointa Sam, les fantômes n'enterrent pas les gens vivants. Ils ne clouent pas les cercueils non plus. »

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis revenue fermer la tombe... parce que... enfin on laisse pas une tombe ouverte. On m'a assommée et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais là dedans !

-Alors le fantôme a un complice. Commenta Sam.

-Awesome grogna dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Castiel eut enfin la possibilité de s'asseoir quand ils rentrèrent tous dans la ferme. Tandis que Dean et Sam interrogeaient Mr Tomlinson, Charlie passa ses mains ensanglantées sous l'eau en grimaçant de douleur. Il y avait plus de sang que d'écorchures. Elle leur servit à tout deux un verre d'eau en grimaçant

« Je ne sais pas si les anges boivent en fait... je voulais pas paraître impolie » s'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui dans la cuisine.

-Je ne suis plus un ange. Répondit il en vidant son verre d'un trait. C'était une sensation agréable de boire quand on avait soif, c'était vivifiant comme si l'imminence de la mort s'éloignait à chaque gorgée.

-Oh... Je suis désolée … et zut j'ai encore mis les pieds dans le plat...

Castiel regarda les pieds de Charlie qui ne reposaient sur aucun plat.

« Quel plat ? » demanda-t-il

Elle rit. « Expression humaine, ça veut dire que j'ai dit quelque chose d'indélicat. »

Castiel hocha la tête en signe de compréhension même s'il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport avec un quelconque plat.

-Tu es une chasseuse ?

-Non. Je pirate des ordinateurs. C'est ce que je fais pour vivre. Mr Tomlinson est un ami, j'ai juste voulut l'aider.

Elle s'exprimait très vite et bafouillait beaucoup. Elle fit penser à un oiseau à Castiel tant elle avait de tics et tant elle semblait mal à l'aise. Il se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi .. Aussi... Inadapté qu'elle pour les gens qui le voyaient.

Dean entra dans la cuisine. « Bon, Tomlinson a brûlé toutes les affaires de sa femme après sa mort, elle a du s'attacher à quelque chose d'autre. »

-Un objet symbolique ? Mr Tomlinson la trompait avec la femme du négociant qui leur achète le blé, peut être un objet qui lui appartient ? Proposa Charlie. « Enfin... peut être... »

-Ouais peut être. Bref, on va te ramener chez toi Charlie, et on va régler ça.

Charlie se redressa d'un coup. « Pas question ! C'est mon cas ! Je refuse d'avoir faillit mourir pour rien ! »

« Et moi je refuse de te voir mourir tout court. Alors tu mets ton cul dans ma caisse et tu me laisse te mettre en sécurité ! » cria Dean en la saisissant par le bras.

-Non !

-C'est pas négociable Charlie !

Dean irradiait la colère et Castiel voyait à la pression de sa main sur le bras de Charlie qu'il se retenait de la secouer juste pour se calmer. Charlie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle hocha lentement la tête et se libéra de la prise de Dean. Sans trop savoir comment, Castiel sut à son pas saccadé qu'elle fuyait pour cacher ses larmes.

« Tu es trop dur avec elle. » dit il en se levant.

-Je préfère la faire pleurer que l'enterrer. Allez viens on a du boulot !

Les White Stripes avaient beau brailler dans la stéréo de l'Impala, le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Le premier arrêt fut pour l'appartement de Charlie. Celle ci sortit de la voiture sans un mot avant de se retourner vers Dean.

« Ils ont un fils. La femme du négociant et Tomlinson. Un fils de dix sept ans qui était là le jour où on a brûle les os. Et ce môme a un médaillon avec la photo de Mme Tomlinson il pense que c'est sa mère. Je te dis ça juste au cas où. »

Contente de son effet elle s'éloigna de la voiture mais aussi de l'immeuble où elle habitait.

« Charlie ! » cria Dean en sortant de l'Impala. Elle se retourna l'air agacée.

-Tu vas encore me crier dessus ?

Dean en avait très envie, vraiment très envie, mais il se contint.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Parce que j'ai cherché.

-Et tu vas où comme ça ?

-J'habite plus ici depuis des mois.

Dean soupira, il commençait à avoir mal au crane. Il se frotta le visage sans réussir à faire passer la douleur. « Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus ». Charlie haussa les épaules et reprit sa route.

« J'ai une meilleure idée ! »

Charlie le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Dean se dit qu'il allait regretter cette décision.

« Tu ne vas pas arrêter de mettre ton nez dans le surnaturel n'est ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ok... Alors on va s'arranger pour te garder en vie. Viens par là gamine, tu seras mieux dans notre coffre fort que je ne sais où toute seule. »

Il y avait plusieurs chambres individuelles dans le Bunker, et deux dortoirs communs. Charlie s'installa dans une des chambres avec quasiment rien en dehors d'un sac de vêtements, son ordinateur et trois disques durs. Et ses consoles de jeu. Sam et Dean l'avaient interrogée du regard en découvrant où elle vivait et elle leur avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne leur dirait rien à ce sujet.

Sa chambre était juste à coté de celle de Castiel, à travers la cloison elle entendait faiblement un air de musique classique. Elle toqua à la porte de l'ange ( ou ex ange si elle avait bien comprit ).

« C'est une jolie musique... » Elle se sentit stupide. Un point pour la pire façon d'entamer une conversation.

-Elle m'apaise dit Castiel en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Charlie s'assit sur la chaise du bureau. Comme dans tout le bunker la décoration de la chambre de Castiel était sobre et dépouillée. Il n'y avait ajouté aucun effet personnel, il n'en avait probablement pas.

« Je n'aime pas quand Dean est en colère. » dit l'ange en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Moi non plus. Il me fait peur. On dirait mon père quand j'étais petite et que je faisais une bêtise.

-Mon père ne se fâchait jamais.

-Mais ton père... ce n'est pas …

-Dieu. Si.

Charlie ne dit rien pendant un instant. Parler de Dieu avec un ange c'était... un terrain plus que glissant et elle regrettait déjà de s'y être aventurée.

« Il ne se fâchait jamais, repris Castiel, il comprenait, il avait plus de compassion que nous tous réunis. Et ensuite il nous a quittés. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il nous aurait abandonnés ainsi si il avait été du genre à se mettre en colère. L'aurions nous autant déçu s'il ne nous avait pas toujours pardonné ? »

Il se parlait plus à lui même qu'à elle, Charlie le savait.

« Dean aussi finit toujours par pardonner à ceux qu'il aime. » dit elle. Elle l'avait lu dans les livres de Carver Edlund.

-Ils se ressemblent beaucoup tout les deux.

-Dean et Dieu ?

-Oui.

Charlie sourit mais ne commenta pas. Castiel était mieux placé qu'elle pour avoir ce genre d'opinion. « C'est un homme bon. » dit elle au bout d'un moment. Castiel hocha la tête. Ils restèrent à écouter la musique douce qui sortait de l'antique poste de radio posé sur le bureau.

-Tu crois en lui n'est ce pas ?

-De toute mon âme. Répondit Castiel.

Il restèrent silencieux à écouter la musique, c'était vrai qu'elle était apaisante


	5. Cauchemars

5: Cauchemars

Dean fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un cauchemar. En ouvrant les yeux, la terreur disparut ainsi que la plupart des souvenirs du rêve. Mais les cris résonnaient encore dans sa tête où le sang pulsait, douloureux comme de la lave. Et du sang il en voyait aussi derrière les paupières qu'il frottait, images résiduelles de sa terreur nocturne. Pouvoir étrange des cauchemars, il savait qui criait, et à qui appartenait ce sang sans avoir jamais vu le visage de sa victime dans son rêve.

Quelque part en enfer il devait y avoir une académie Dean Winchester où on enseignait aux aspirants bourreaux quelques tortures inventées et testées par lui sur des dizaines peut être des milliers d'âmes. Cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir mais quand il se leva pour se pencher sur le lavabo de sa petite salle de bain, il ne cracha qu'un peu de salive. La tête lui tournait.

« Dean... est ce que ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête pour ne pas inquiéter Sam, mais en fait non , ça n'allait pas.

\- Un cauchemar, c'est tout. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il est six heures, me suis levé tôt pour essayer de voir le fils de Tomlinson avant qu'il parte à l'école.

\- Oui, pas bête, j'arrive.

Le temps que Dean s'habille et avale quelques antalgiques, Sam l'attendait à l'entrée avec un gobelet de café qu'il prit avec reconnaissance. Le chemin jusqu'à la ferme de Tomlinson lui donna le temps de faire passer sa migraine et d'effacer les traces du rêve.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant que le fils Tomlinson prenne le bus pour le lycée le plus proche et se présentèrent comme des amis de Charlie.

« J'ai rien à vous dire. » répliqua le garçon. Il devait avoir entre quinze et seize ans et faisait de petits trous dans la terre du bout de sa basket.

\- Nous si. Répliqua Dean. « Il paraît que tu as un médaillon avec la photo de ta mère ? »

\- Oui et alors ?

\- On pense que son fantôme a pu s'accrocher à ce médaillon.

\- Et vous voulez quoi ? Demanda l'adolescent sur ses gardes.

\- Le détruire. Répondit Sam.

\- Pas question ! Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul.

Dean perdit patience et attrapa le môme par le col de sa veste. « Écoute moi gamin, quelqu'un ou quelque chose a enterré une de mes amies vivante. Ce qui a tendance à m'énerver. Et crois moi tu n'as pas envie de me voir énervé ! Alors tu nous donnes ce médaillon et tu ne discutes pas ! »

-Vous avez qu'à venir le chercher ! Rétorqua le gamin en lui rendant un regard furieux. Il repoussa Dean de toute sa force, ce qui n'aurait pas suffit en temps normal, mais d'un coup la douleur dans la tête de Dean se réveilla, lui coupant les jambes et lui arrachant un cri. Il se prit la tête à deux mains en s'effondrant dans la poussière de l'allée de la ferme.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, le môme Tomlinson avait disparu et Sam le secouait si fort qu'il sentait presque son cerveau se balancer dans l'étau bouillant qu'était devenue sa tête.

« Ça va ? »

\- Mal. Grogna Dean en se massant les tempes. « Ça va passer... C'est quoi ce bordel ? » grogna-t-il

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas le médaillon l'objet d'attache du fantôme. Dit Sam en l'aidant à se relever. C'est le gosse l'objet d'attache et quand tu l'as touché le fantôme l'a protégé. C'est sûrement lui qui a assommé et enterré Charlie.

\- Awesome. Grommela Dean. Un exorcisme maintenant... Awesome.

Tout se passa terriblement mal. Il n'y avait rien dans le journal de John à propos de fantômes capables de s'attacher à un être humain. Castiel et Charlie furent mis à contribution pour chercher dans les archives des hommes de lettre et cela leur prit encore deux jours complets avant d'en trouver une trace. Sam s'était demandé comment ils feraient le jour où ils tomberaient sur un fait totalement nouveau et devraient inventer eux mêmes comment s'en débarrasser.

« Je l'ai ! » s'était écriée Charlie en brandissant un dossier qui devait avoir le double de son âge.

-Hé ! Doucement avec ça c'est fragile !

Charlie l'ignora et continua d'agiter le dossier. « Il y a tout là, on trouve un nouvel objet d'attache, on exorcise, il y a la formule là, et on détruit l'objet d'attache. Simple comme tout, on y va ? »

\- Toi tu vas nulle part la coupa Dean.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, quand tu seras capable de te défendre tu viendras, pas avant.

Il y avait eut un petit silence, Sam interrogeait Dean du regard en formant silencieusement le mot « hein ? », et Charlie agrandit les yeux.

« Si tu veux jouer à la chasse, très bien. Mais fais le correctement ! »

Charlie avait sourit en hochant la tête et les trois autres étaient partis avec la certitude que le cas serait simple. Ils s'étaient trompés.

Trouver le gosse s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu, le maintenir coincé le temps de l'exorcisme quasiment impossible. A chaque fois qu'ils le touchaient, c'était comme revivre chacun de leurs pires souvenirs, tous à la fois. Et les Winchessters avaient accumulé plus de mauvais souvenirs que quiconque sur terre. Le fantôme se défendait bien, très bien.

Finalement ce fut Castiel qui réussit à maintenir l'adolescent assez longtemps pour que Sam prononce l'exorcisme. Mais quand le fantôme sortit du corps du gamin, avec un cri à déchirer les nuages, il ne se fixa pas sur le médaillon que les frères avaient préparé à cet effet. Il fondit droit sur Castiel.

L'ange lâcha le corps évanoui du jeune homme et se prit la tête à deux mains en hurlant. La souffrance était inimaginable, pire encore fut celle de l'exorcisme que Dean se mit à réciter aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les frères étaient protégés contre toute possession aussi le fantôme n'eut il d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans le médaillon.

Ils le firent brûler avec grand soulagement et ramenèrent le garçon chez lui.

Tout trois partagèrent une migraine atroce durant le trajet de retour et les pépiements de Charlie quand elle les accueillit ne fit rien pour arranger cela.

Ils tombèrent chacun sur leurs lits et le Bunker sombra dans le silence pour la nuit. Troublé seulement par le cliquètement de Charlie qui jouait sans le son sur sa console.

Les effets de la colère du fantôme se firent sentir durant plusieurs jours, les rendant tout trois hargneux et mélancoliques. Sam fut le premier à se remettre, il se levait chaque nuit pour veiller sur Dean que des cauchemars réveillaient de plus en plus souvent.

Castiel ne dit pas un mot pendant trois jours.

« Vous commencez à me faire peur les garçons.. » confia finalement Charlie à Sam le matin du quatrième jour. Il acquiesça. Ils étaient tout deux dans la cuisine à préparer un petit déjeuner auquel aucun des quatre ne toucherait.

« Dean va mieux, les cauchemars commencent à s'estomper. »

\- C'est Castiel qui m'inquiète. Dit Charlie en commençant à peler des pommes. « Je l'entends pleurer la nuit, j'y suis allée hier et il dormait. Il pleure en dormant et quand il se réveille il ne se souvient pas de ses rêves.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'est pas habitué à rêver.

\- Possible.

Pendant encore plusieurs jours, Sam et Charlie évitèrent Dean le plus possible, l'aîné n'était pas toujours de bonne compagnie en temps normal mais quoi que le fantôme lui ait fait voir, ça avait réussit à le rendre encore plus désagréable. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la salle d'entraînement du Bunker où Sam apprenait à Charlie à se battre. Elle visait particulièrement bien avec un pistolet et il avait vite découvert qu'il en allait de même avec beaucoup d'armes à feu. Quinze ans de FPS lui avaient appris à viser même si Sam doutait fortement que les jeux vidéos aient cette capacité. En revanche, Sam aurait pu la désarmer et le mettre à terre, les deux bras attachés dans le dos et c'était sur ça qu'ils s'entraînaient. Elle progressait lentement et se plaignait tout le temps mais il devait reconnaître que ses bleus et ses courbatures ne l'empêchaient pas d'être debout chaque matin, prête pour un nouvel entraînement.

Le contact avec le fantôme avait laissé Dean vidé de tout, sauf de ses cauchemars. Il les vivait même éveillé et se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui disait était déjà un effort trop grand. Cela serait passé plus vite s'il avait pu dormir mais les mauvais rêves le réveillaient chaque nuit, si bien qu'il n'osait quasiment plus fermer les yeux. Les cauchemars sont généralement des choses horribles, mais si horribles qu'une partie de l'esprit se souvient que le dormeur est en sécurité, au chaud dans son lit. Ceux de Dean échappaient à cette définition. Dean n'était jamais en sécurité, même au chaud dans son lit. Parce qu'il savait que les monstres dans les placards existent, que les cris qu'il entendait jours et nuit, quelqu'un les avait poussés et que trop souvent il en avait été à l'origine.

Il tenta de prendre des cachets pour dormir une semaine après sa rencontre avec le fantôme. Cela n'empêcha pas le cauchemars et il avait beau vouloir se réveiller à toutes forces, les pilules de sommeil étaient si puissantes qu'il n'y parvint pas. Il fallut que Sam le frappe pour le tirer de son horreur.

Il resta assis dans son lit, tremblant et haletant sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

« Je croyais que ça s'était calmé ? »

Dean secoua la tête. Non , ça ne s'était pas calmé, mais l'influence du fantôme n'y était plus pour rien. Tout ça il l'avait vécu, il l'avait fait, il l'avait subit. C'était juste un trop plein d'immondes souvenirs qui avait besoin de s'échapper quelque part.

Castiel passa la tête par la porte l'air inquiet. Il ne parlait plus et cela inquiétait Dean presque autant que la perspective de devoir se rendormir. Il avait tout tenté pour le faire parler mais l'ange se contentait de secouer la tête d'un air malheureux. Évanouis les instants où une braise de bonheur avait brillé dans ses yeux. Dean ignorait ce que le fantôme avait fait voir à l'ange, il avait même peur de chercher à savoir.

Toujours enroulé dans les lambeau de son rêve, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être compatissant.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il à l'attention de Castiel. L'ange secoua la tête doucement et s'approcha de lui. Sam s'écarta un peu, curieux de savoir ce que Castiel allait bien pouvoir faire, l'ange tendit la main vers le front de Dean puis arrêta son geste et considéra ses doigts tendu avant de ramener sa main vers lui.

« Merci Cas. » Railla Dean « Je me sens beaucoup mieux, vraiment merci mon pote ! »

Castiel ne comprenait pas le sarcasme d'ordinaire. Mais cette fois ci, il eut l'air blessé. Il tourna les talons et s'en fut toujours sans un mot. Dean entendit avec une acuité surprenante le frottement de ses vêtements quand il quitta la pièce. Cela produisait le même bruit doux que quand Castiel apparaissait ou disparaissait avant... Un bruit dont Dean s'était toujours demandé s'il s'agissait du bruissement de ses vêtements ou de ses ailes ?

Ses ailes...

« Et merde ! » grogna-t-il en repoussant son frère et les couvertures pour rattraper l'ange.

Castiel était assis sur son lit , les mains étroitement jointes entre ses genoux quand Dean entra. En le regardant dans les yeux, le chasseur put y lire une souffrance infinie, comme s'il pouvait plonger si loin dans l'âme de l'ange qu'il y trouvait le trou, le vide horrible laissé par la perte de sa grâce.

Castiel tenta de dire quelque chose, mais de sa bouche ne sortit qu'un gémissement misérable qui déchira le cœur de Dean. C'était injuste et c'était affreux. Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'il aimait devaient elles tant souffrir ? Qu'avaient ils tous fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Avaient ils commis tant de crimes que cela ? Il s'assit à coté de Castiel et regarda l'ange se tordre les mains en reniflant.

«Je...Je ne les entends plus Dean... Les ange je ne les entends plus... Oh mon dieu... » gémit il en s'effondrant la tête dans ses mains. Et soudain, Dean se mit à paniquer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir Castiel s'effondrer comme cela c'était comme si la terre s'ouvrait soudain, engloutissant avec elle toute la joie du monde.

« Cas... Cas par pitié ne fais pas ça... ne pleure pas... Castiel ! », il l'avait pris dans ses bras sans même s'en rendre compte et le berçait comme il le faisait avec Sam quand, enfant il avait un cauchemar.

Mais l'ange ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sanglots même s'il serrait les poings très fort, même s'il se mordait les lèvres à en faire gicler du sang, il ne pouvait pas. Et il tremblait entre les bras de Dean incapable de le consoler.

Dean comprenait. Il comprenait la détresse absolue de l'ange. Castiel n'avait plus rien. Ce qu'il avait un jour considéré comme sa famille et son foyer lui étaient désormais fermés, et aucune prière, aucune supplique ne changerait ça. Dean savait ce que ça fait quand plus rien autour de vous n'a de sens, quand la solitude et le désespoir sont comme autant de vagues gigantesques qui vous dévorent l'âme et vous laissent seul et misérable. Mais Castiel n'était pas seul. Il l'avait lui. Et l'ange n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça, pas le droit de s'effondrer, d'arrêter de lutter comme ça. Leur vie était un fardeau injuste que Dean avait accepté de porter. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire seul, il avait besoin de Castiel, besoin de son ami.

Alors il le lui dit. Il le lui dit d'une voix chargée de sanglots en le serrant contre lui comme s'il craignait que l'ange lui échappe.

Parce que pour Dean Winchester, Castiel était un ange. Il se foutait pas mal qu'il ait perdu sa grâce ou ses ailes. Ce n'est pas ça qui fait l'essence des anges, ce n'était pas cela qui faisait Castiel.

« Qui veillera sur moi si tu n'es plus là ? » murmura-t-il en collant son front contre celui de l'ange. Il continuait de le bercer, les yeux bleus pleins de larmes s'ouvrirent doucement. « Et comment crois tu que je me sentirais si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider ? » dit il encore plus bas. Il n'avait presque plus besoin de parler tant ils étaient proches et tant les yeux de l'ange lui disaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait les mains crispées sur les cheveux de Castiel et c'était désormais lui qui avait envie de pleurer.

« Ne m'abandonne pas Cas... »

Castiel vint enrouler ses mains autour des siennes et referma les yeux. Il respira l'odeur de menthe et de cuir de Dean, pris le temps de savourer les mains calleuses du chasseur sur sa joue et sur son cou, le rythme lancinant du bercement que Dean continuait sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait une foi aveugle en cet homme. Alors il murmura : « Jamais. »

Rien ne pourrait combler l'horrible absence de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Mais tout serait encore pire sans Dean.


	6. Ce dont est fait une famille

Dean ne fit pas d'autre cauchemar cette nuit là. Quand il se réveilla, Castiel n'était plus là et il n'avait aucune idée de quand il s'était endormi. Le bunker semblait vide, il trouva les trois autres silencieusement assis sur les marches devant la porte blindée chacun les mains en coupe sur une tasse de café. C'était un matin d'été où la fraîcheur semblait leur dire de profiter d'elle avant qu'une chaleur étouffante les cloue tous au sol pour la journée.

Il retourna se chercher sa propre tasse de café et s'assit à coté de Charlie, une marche au dessus de Castiel et Sam, les yeux levés vers les arbres dont les feuilles se découpaient en vert sombre à contre jour d'un soleil encore faible.

« Je pourrais faire ça tout les matin. » Dit Charlie en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre autour d'elle. Elle portait des chaussons à l'emblème de Wonder Woman, assortis à sa tasse.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Castiel. Dean se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait l'absence du trench coat de l'ange. Son pyjama lui tombait presque des épaules tant le t shirt gris qu'il portait était usé. C'était l'un de ceux de Sam, trop grands pour Castiel.

« Regarder le soleil se lever avec vous. »

Sam pouffa « Tu deviens trop sentimentale Charlie. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Il y avait si peu de place sur les marches que Dean sentit le mouvement sur son bras. Il sourit. « Tu feras quoi quand il pleuvra ? »

« Je serai mouillée je suppose. » sourit elle en finissant son café. « Maintenant les filles si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois mettre une raclée à Sam. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » se moqua le cadet

Dean prit Castiel par l'épaule. « En parlant de ça... On sait déjà que Charlie est une tueuse avec un flingue... »

\- Merci. Fit l'intéressée

\- … Mais une calamité en close combat

\- HE !

\- On va voir comment tu te défends.

Castiel le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il avait un souvenir très désagréable des courbatures que lui avait valut l'exhumation de Charlie. Le corps qui était devenu le sien avait pâti sévèrement de la perte de sa Grâce. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le pouvoir d'annihiler une créature par simple contact, apprendre les techniques des humains pour survivre pourraient s'avérer utile. Il hocha la tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement après s'être habillés, Sam et Charlie étaient déjà face à face, chacun attendant que l'autre attaque. « Ça devrait être intéressant. » commenta Dean.

Charlie se jeta sur Sam à une vitesse surprenante, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, s'écarta juste assez pour la déséquilibrer, la rattraper par le bras et le lui tordre dans le dos. D'un coup de pied dans les chevilles il la fit tomber à genoux, ralentissant sa chute en tirant sur son bras, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. « Trop lente » commenta-t-il en souriant.

« Trop présomptueux » dit elle. De sa main libre elle tenta de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il évita, plaquant son deuxième bras dans son dos. Charlie se laissa alors complètement tomber et profita de la demi seconde de surprise de Sam pour rouler loin de lui. Ils se remirent debout en même temps. Elle plus essoufflée que lui mais avec un sourire satisfait. « Pas mal. » accorda Sam.

Cette fois ci ce fut lui qui attaqua. Dean savait qu'il portait les coups bien moins vite et moins fort qu'il n'aurait pu, mais Charlie paraît chacun de ses coups, le plus souvent avec une légère grimace de douleur, jusqu'à ce que Sam franchise sa défense et la fasse tomber à nouveau d'un coup de genou dans les côtes. Elle resta à grimacer de douleur, roulée en boule par terre.

« J'te déteste » grogna-t-elle en direction de Sam. Celui ci haussa les épaules.

« Les créatures dehors ne se montreront pas moins cruelles si tu ne peux pas te défendre. »

\- Ne montre pas que tu as mal, ça conforte ton ennemi dans l'idée qu'il est en train de gagner. Intervint Dean

\- Je suis pas en acier moi ! Se plaignit Charlie en se relevant, une main sur le flanc.

\- Ça viendra. A ton tour Cas.

Castiel se mit au centre de la salle d'entraînement en se demandant vaguement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ce corps humain dont il ne connaissait ni les limites ni la force. Quand Dean l'attaqua, ses réflexes furent immédiats, parant chaque coup de la façon la moins douloureuse possible, il en esquiva un et se retrouva derrière Dean qu'il frappa dans le dos avec toute la force qu'il put rassembler. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes et Castiel n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il avait fait ça, c'était comme si son corps avait une mémoire propre dédiée au combat rapproché.

Dean se retourna rapidement, sur ses gardes mais Castiel avait cessé de bouger.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » souffla Charlie admirative

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai été un ange guerrier pendant des siècles... j'imagine qu'il en reste quelque chose.

Dean acquiesça en grimaçant. « Ouais t'as de beaux restes mec, voyons ce que tu vaux au tir. »

Castiel ne valait rien au tir. Le recul de l'arme manqua de lui arracher le bras et Sam eut un réflexe de recul de peur d'une balle perdue tant l'ange ne savait pas viser.

« Ok, on entraîne sa Majesté au combat et lui au tir. » conclut Dean. Sam acquiesça.

Le soir venu, Castiel emporta son oreiller dans la chambre de Dean.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » grogna le chasseur en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Je vais dormir avec toi.

\- Je crois pas non.

Castiel se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de mal pour subir un tel refus et finit par décréter que c'était une de ces émotions humaines qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Si je reste, je pourrai te réveiller au tout début du cauchemar... » fit il remarquer. Dean haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Tu veux dormir avec moi pour... attends je comprends pas... »

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies d'autres cauchemars. Ils te fatiguent trop et tu as besoin de dormir. Castiel avait l'impression de répéter sans cesse la même chose alors qu'elle lui semblait évidente.

Dean s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

« Cas, tu as conscience que c'est bizarre ? »

\- Quoi donc ?

\- D'ordinaire les gens ne dorment ensemble que quand il y a du sexe impliqué dans l'histoire.

Castiel resta interloqué un moment. Le sexe ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit et il trouvait ça curieux que cela vienne à l'idée de Dean. L'amour que les humains se portaient nécessitait il toujours un acte sexuel ? Il était confus et mal à l'aise.

« Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. » dit il malheureux en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. « Je voulais juste que tu puisses dormir sans te réveiller en criant. »

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel n'osait pas le regarder en face. « Je n'aime pas t'entendre crier, ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. »

« lesquels ? » demanda Dean en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Castiel posa son oreiller sur le bureau et s'y percha, les yeux dans le vague. « Tu criais la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. » Dit il. Dean frissonna, il regrettait d'avoir posé la question. Bien sur qu'il avait du crier. Et sans doute pleurer, supplier. Il ne se souvenait que de la douleur, de l'horreur absolue qu'avait été son séjour en enfer. Il s'en souvenait tellement que ça le hantait la nuit et le poursuivait le jour. « Tu ne méritais pas ça. Tout ce que j'ai vu lors de cette mission, tout semblait... mal. C'était mal ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »

\- L'histoire de ma vie. Railla Dean

\- Oui. Et c'est injuste. Dit Castiel.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Dean détourna les yeux gêné pour repousser les couvertures de son lit.

«C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu dormes en paix. Au moins une fois de temps en temps. » dit Castiel. «Mais si tu ne veux pas... je vais... »

\- Non... c'est bon, reste. Dit Dean en tendant la main vers lui comme pour le retenir. Il désigna le lit. « il y a de la place pour deux. »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Non, je risque de m'endormir. Je vais rester là. » dit il en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau, les reins calés contre son oreiller.

« Comme tu veux. » Dean haussa les épaules et se coucha. « Bonne nuit Cas »

« Je veille sur toi. » répondit l'ange.

Dean ferma les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise de sentir le regard de son ami peser sur lui, guettant le moment où il s'endormirait et celui où les cauchemars commenceraient à l'envahir. Puis, tandis que le sommeil l'enrubannait il se dit que pour une fois, ce n'était pas si mal de voir les rôles inversés, d'être celui que l'on protège plutôt que le héros. Oui, c'était confortable et rassurant de pouvoir se fier à quelqu'un pour veiller sur ses nuits. Et il était content que ce quelqu'un soit Castiel.

Il eut vaguement conscience d'un inconfort dans les ténèbres, puis qu'on le secouait et il replongea dans le sommeil. Cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois, à la limite de sa conscience , mais cette nuit là, Dean Winchester ne fut pas réveillé par ses souvenirs.

Ainsi la vie s'installa au Bunker. Entre deux chasses, les Winchester entraînaient Charlie au combat et Castiel au tir. Charlie voulut apprendre à réparer l'Impala et Dean jura de l'égorger si elle touchait à son bébé. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

Castiel passait ses nuits dans la chambre de Dean, le secouant à chaque fois qu'un sursaut de ses épaules ou un froncement de sourcils lui indiquaient le début d'un mauvais rêve. Jamais assez pour le réveiller, juste pour ramener sa conscience à un niveau où les cauchemars n'existaient pas. Il s'éclipsait en toute fin de nuit pour prendre quelques heures de vrai repos dans son propre lit et chaque matin, Dean se réveillait seul avec une curieuse impression de vide.

L'été s'installa, amenant avec lui une chaleur étouffante et des murs de poussière charriés par un vent violent. Charlie lut le magicien d'Oz à Castiel et celui ci passa ensuite plusieurs heures à se demander pourquoi le paysage autour de lui n'était pas gris comme dans le livre ?

« Parce que c'est une histoire Cas ! »

L'explication n'était pas convaincante.

« Qui voudrait écrire une histoire grise ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. « Alors qu'il y a tellement de couleurs merveilleuses ? Si j'écrivais des histoires, il n'y aurait que de la couleur dedans ! »

Charlie sourit mais n'eut rien à répondre à cela. Ils étaient sous le porche du bunker et l'air saturé de poussière leur piquait les yeux.

« Comment ça se passe entre toi et Dean ? » demanda—elle finalement.

« Il dort, je le réveille quand les cauchemars arrivent. »

\- Mais à part ça ?

\- A part quoi ?

-Cas ! Soupira Charlie. « Il n'y a pas que les cauchemars...ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu restes avec lui la nuit ! »

\- Si. C'est la seule raison.

\- Mais Castiel, tu l'aimes !

Le mot provoqua une réaction bizarre chez lui. Il s'était habitué à ses émotions humaines, mais ce mot, l'amour le laissait toujours perplexe. Les humains l'utilisaient pour tout. Dean aimait sa voiture et les cheeseburger, Sam aimait les livres et les chiens, Charlie aimait la fantasy et les ordinateurs. Et pourtant elle mentionnait l'amour qu'il avait pour Dean comme si c'était comparable, comme si on aimait indifféremment ses amis, ses amants et n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

\- Non. C'est encore pire.

Il haussa les sourcils et elle soupira en roulant des yeux. « Sam aime Dean plus que sa propre vie. Et pourtant c'est toi qui passes tes nuits à le regarder dormir pour le protéger de ses propres démons. Tu crois vraiment que ça ne signifie rien ? Tu peux honnêtement me dire que tu fais ça … pour rien ? »

Castiel haussa les épaules, il avait découvert que ce geste couvrait une multitude de significations sans avoir besoin d'en détailler une seule pour son interlocuteur, c'était commode.

« Je ne le fais pas pour rien. S'il est en paix, je suis en paix. »

\- Pour moi ça ressemble beaucoup à de l'amour. Sourit Charlie en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Castiel ne répondit rien. Plus tard dans la semaine il demanda à Sam ce qu'était l'amour.

Le chasseur faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière et la première chose à laquelle il pensa c'est qu'il était bien content de ne pas être père pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question venant de ses gosses. Ceci dit c'était encore plus perturbant d'y répondre quand c'était Castiel qui l'avait posée. Les grands yeux bleus de l'ange le regardaient en attendant une réponse. Sam se racla la gorge le temps de s'éclaircir les idées.

« Ça dépend de chacun je suppose. »

-Alors pour toi c'est quoi ?

Sam reprit une gorgée de bière. Le sentiment d'amour il le connaissait mais le mettre en mot c'était bien plus difficile que prévu. Il pensa à Jess et une partie de son cœur qu'il croyait anesthésiée depuis le temps se remit à saigner. Juste un peu.

« Tu aimes une personne quand le monde est moins horrible en sa présence. » répondit il. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux. Castiel considéra la réponse avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Et que le monde semble insupportable sans cette personne ? »

-Aussi. Acquiesça Sam. Il se leva de sa chaise pour tendre une bière à Castiel. L'ange l'ouvrit , toujours pensif et négligea de la boire.

\- Alors on peut aimer plus d'une personne.

\- Bien sur. Dit Sam. Mais on n'aime pas tout le monde avec la même intensité j'imagine.

\- Je crois que j'aime Dean. Dit Castiel.

Sam cligna des yeux mais n'eut pas l'air surpris. « Ça n'est pas étonnant, vous avez une histoire tout les deux. »

\- Et je crois que je t'aime aussi, mais... pas pareil.

Sam sourit.

« Et Charlie aussi... Parce que je préfère quand elle est là que quand elle est absente. » continua Castiel.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une famille, Cas.

\- Est ce qu'avec une famille, c'est moins difficile de vivre en ce monde ?

Sam se rassit et observa l'ancien ange prendre une gorgée de sa bière. Il avait l'air très malheureux pour quelqu'un qui était en train d'énumérer les gens qu'il aimait.

« C'est si dur que ça ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix aussi basse qu'il le pouvait.

\- C'est atroce. Répondit Castiel. « Mais... pas tout le temps... parfois... parfois c'est presque agréable, quand je suis avec vous... »

Sam sourit encore. « Ca s'améliore avec le temps, tu verras. »

Castiel le crut sur parole. Il passa très longtemps à s'interroger sur cette notion d'amour. Il y pensa la plupart du temps la nuit, en attendant que les épaules ou les cils de Dean lui indiquent l'arrivée d'un cauchemars. Ces heures passées seul avec lui même étaient calmes et paisibles. Il regardait Dean dormir, lui même assaillit par la sensation cotonneuse de sa propre fatigue et … et de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui lui faisait trouver cette situation normale, qui lui faisait trouver quelque chose de rassérénant dans la simple présence de Dean endormi non loin de lui. Quand il se concentrait assez fort, il entendait parfois Sam s'agiter dans son sommeil si sa porte était ouverte. Il entendait les pas de Charlie qui se levait toutes les nuits pour boire un verre d'eau. Il lui avait recommandé de dormir avec une bouteille près de son lit mais elle continuait de se lever, Castiel ignorait pourquoi.

Il apprenait chaque bruit, chaque détail de la vie nocturne du Bunker. Et c'était agréable. C'était calme, cela semblait naturel... c'était ce qu'il finit par étiqueter comme l'impression d'être « à la maison ».

La nuit ou il formula cette pensée dans sa tête, il repensa à l'ange qui lui avait retiré sa grâce en le chassant de ce qui, pendant des millénaires avait été son foyer. Pas un de ses frères ne l'avait aidé ou soutenu. Castiel ne méritait aucune pitié, aucun soutien, il en avait conscience. Mais les Winchester avaient toujours été là. Plus que sa propre famille, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Ce Bunker était désormais plus un foyer que le Paradis ne l'avait été pendant des milliers d'années.

Il sursauta quand la main de Dean se posa sur son épaule.

« Ca va ? T'as l'air d'un mort. »

« Oui... oui ça va... je ne t'ai pas vu te réveiller. »

« C'est bien la première fois. » se moqua Dean. Sa voix était rauque de sommeil et il se cogna presque à la porte en allant aux toilettes. Castiel le regarda se recoucher et il eut le besoin de dire quelque chose pour meubler le silence.

« J'ai l'impression d'être... A ma place … pour la toute première fois. »

Dean se redressa sur un coude, Castiel le voyait à peine dans le noir. « Et ça fait comment ? »

« Bien. C'est bien. »

« Awesome. Bonne nuit cas. »

Il se rendormit avant d'entendre l'ange répondre.

Sam avait toujours considéré que le petit déjeuner était un moment excessivement intime. On partage ses journées avec les gens qui nous entourent, parfois ses nuits avec la personne qu'on aime ou des étrangers. Mais le petit déjeuner restait pour lui un moment à part, un moment où il n'avait pas à porter le masque public qu'on attendait de lui. Sam était du matin contrairement à Dean ce qui lui avait laissé toute sa vie deux heures en début de journée rien qu'à lui. Il se levait généralement quand il entendait Castiel quitter la chambre de Dean pour réintégrer la sienne. L'ange s'effondrait sur son lit et s'endormait aussitôt. Sam passait devant sa chambre en allant vers la cuisine. La plupart du temps il le bordait et fermait la porte derrière lui pour être sur que son ami profite de ses quelques heures de repos. Puis il jetait un œil à la chambre de Dean, n'y trouvant que son frère enroulé autour de ses oreillers.

Il avait généralement le temps de préparer du café avant que Charlie débarque. Il ignorait pourquoi elle se levait si tôt vu qu'elle n'était manifestement pas du matin. Elle arrivait derrière lui, sa tasse à la main juste quand il finissait de se servir son premier café et attendait qu'il se retourne pour la servir. Ensuite, tout deux s'asseyaient à table, chacun relevant ses mails sur leur ordinateur respectif sans se parler, sans même se regarder.

Sam était émerveillé de la rapidité avec laquelle ce rituel s'était installé entre eux. C'était calme et confortable.

Ce matin là n'échappa pas à la règle jusqu'à ce que Charlie repose son mug à coté de son clavier.

« Ca faisait longtemps... » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre l'air gênée.

\- Que ?

\- Que je n'avais pas eut l'impression d'être en famille. Dit elle en baissant les yeux.

Sam sourit. « Moi non plus. »

« C'est plutôt chouette. »

« Oui. »


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie n'avait jamais autant voyagé de sa vie ni jamais eut aussi mal partout. Les voyages dans l'Impala étaient vite inconfortables et les matelas de motels rarement aussi confortables que celui qu'elle avait au Bunker. Et ses jeux lui manquaient. Elle avait rarement passé autant de temps offline et cela lui portait sur les nerfs.   
« Quand je suis venue vivre avec vous je pensais devenir une femme de lettres. Pas chasser des créatures et d'autres trucs ! » grogna-t-elle un matin où elle partageait la chambre avec Sam. Celui ci leva les yeux de son ordinateur.   
« Le seul homme de lettres que j'ai connu n'était pas un chasseur du tout. Il en est mort. »   
« Bien sur » grogna Charlie en commençant à tourner en rond.   
« Donc dorénavant, les hommes et femmes de lettres seront formés à la chasse. »  
-Tu décides ça tout seul ? Railla-t-elle  
-Mon héritage mes règles !   
-Tu rêves de dire ça depuis combien de temps ?   
-Des mois. Sourit Sam.  
Il lui tendit une tasse de café, Charlie s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux « On devrait en faire un blog tu sais... ça intéresserait les gens de savoir... »  
« Tu fais ça, je t'étrangle ! » promit Sam. « Personne n'a besoin de savoir que les histoires d'horreur sont vraies. »  
Charlie hocha la tête en levant les sourcils. Elle même regrettait souvent le temps ou les monstres étaient confinés aux vieux épisodes de Scooby Doo et où les seuls zombis qu'elle devait affronter étaient ceux de Resident Evil.   
Dean toqua à la porte et entra sans frapper «Embarquez , je veux pas laisser trop d'avance à la bestiole... »   
La bestiole en question était une goule. Charlie avait passé la soirée précédente à tout lire à leur sujet, se faisant corriger des informations par Sam ou Dean environ toutes les trois lignes. L'internet recelait des trésors... et beaucoup d'idioties concernant les créatures surnaturelles.   
Elle avait compilé toutes ses recherches dans un fichier sobrement intitulé « Goules » qu'elle avait rangé dans le dossier « Winchester ». Sam tenait un genre de journal comme son père l'avait fait, un énorme bouquin écrit en pattes de mouches, où d'horribles créatures étaient griffonnées sans réel talent entre des lignes de descriptions, de sortilèges et de symboles dont elle ignorait la provenance ou l'utilité.   
Rien ne valait selon elle l'ordre net d'un fichier informatique. D'autant que les informations y seraient bien plus facilement trouvables que dans un journal écrit dans un ordre chronologique incertain.   
La goule qu'ils chassaient devait se promener sous l’apparence d'un certain... « John Doe ? Sérieusement ? » grogna Dean. «Comment sommes nous censés trouver ce type ? »  
-Je croyais qu'on cherchait une goule ? Intervint Castiel en baillant. Il tenait un gobelet de café serré entre ses doigts mais n'en avait pas encore bu une goutte.   
-Les goules prennent l'apparence de leur dernière victime. Expliqua Sam, et pour éviter de se faire repérer tendent à adopter la même routine que leur nouvelle identité.   
-Ce qui signifie qu'on doit trouver ce John Doe, où il habite, où il travaille et l'éliminer avant qu'il tue encore. Compléta Dean.  
-Je suis perplexe... comment savez vous qu'il s'agit de John Doe sa dernière victime ? Puisque la goule agit comme s'il était encore vivant, il n'y a aucun rapport sur la disparition de l'humain … Si ?   
-Radio Chasseurs mon pote. Répondit Dean. « En matière de surnaturel, on ne peut pas trop se fier aux médias traditionnels ! »  
l'explication suffit à Castiel, Charlie cherchait les John Doe de la région sur sa tablette, maudissant intérieurement les vibrations de la voiture qui lui faisaient voir les lignes floues.   
« On a six John Doe dans le coin... bon sang c'est vraiment un nom très répandu ! »  
-Merci pour la bonne nouvelle Charlie. Commenta Dean  
-Attends... Un seul d'entre eux a été noté absent à l'assemblée générale de son entreprise cette semaine. Est ce que c'est lui le gars qu'on cherche ? Elle tendit sa tablette à Sam qui hocha la tête.   
-Oui, c'est le gars du portrait robot envoyé par notre contact.   
-Alors je sais ou il habite. Annonça Charlie fière d'elle.   
Dean se dit qu'avoir un pirate informatique dans l'équipe c'était pas si mal en fait.   
John Doe s'avéra plus précautionneux que prévu. Il était en voyage d'affaires dans un autre état et Castiel aurait pu jurer d'après le pincement des lèvres de sa femme qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir une liaison extra conjugale.   
Dans l'Impala, Charlie pianotait sur sa tablette en pestant contre les faibles capacités de l'engin. Dean ne l'avait jamais vue d'une humeur de chien et cela l'amusait beaucoup.   
« Je l'ai ! » annonça -t-elle tandis que Castiel et Dean remontaient en voiture. «Cimetière ! » indiqua-t-elle encore en tendant sa tablette à Dean.   
-D'où tu sors ça ?   
\- Traqué le signal de son portable. Trouvé le numéro dans l'annuaire de son entreprise.   
-Bon sang on aurait du t'embaucher il y a des années ! Grimaça-t-il.  
Charlie aurait préféré s'abstenir de sortir de la voiture, elle n'aimait pas énormément les cimetières et elle n'avait jamais vu de goules...  
« Comment on tue une goule ? » demanda-t-elle en mettant les pieds par terre. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait du poser cette question bien avant toute les autres. Sam fit la moue et haussa les épaules. « Leur couper la tête c'est toujours efficace. »   
Charlie se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour vomir ? Puis Sam sortit une hache du double coffre de la voiture et la lui tendit.   
« Faut bien commencer un jour. » dit il.   
-On pourrait pas attendre demain ?  
Sam sourit et la traîna derrière lui par la main vers le cimetière ou Castiel et Dean avaient déjà disparu. Le sol était meuble sous leurs pieds et étouffait les sons, Sam entendit l'agresseur une bonne seconde avant Charlie mais n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir, la goule s'était déjà jeté sur elle et le corps de John Doe qu'elle occupait devait faire environ deux fois le poids de la jeune fille. Son cri fut étouffé par les bras qu'il serrait autour de son cou.   
« Pose ton arme. »   
Sam ne bougea pas, observant Charlie. Celle ci déglutit, ferma les yeux pour se calmer et d'un violent coup de coude dans les cotes déséquilibra son agresseur, elle se pencha en avant avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait pour le faire basculer par dessus elle en s'aidant de ses mains qui s'accrochaient au col de John Doe. La manœuvre réussit plus ou moins, ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre sur la terre meuble et Charlie balança un coup de genou dans le ventre de la goule. Sam secoua la tête. Pour le combat rapproché c'était pas encore exactement ça.   
« Frappe le pour le mettre hors jeu Charlie ! » grogna -t-il en se penchant pour assommer la goule d'un coup du manche de sa hache.   
« Je fais ce que je peux ! » grogna Charlie en se relevant. Au loin elle voyait Dean et Castiel arriver, le premier distançant rapidement le second.   
« Tout va bien ? »  
« Super. » répondit Sam en désignant le corps de la goule assommée.   
D'un coup Charlie se sentie saisie à la gorge et une douleur invraisemblable lui vrilla les épaules. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier et c'était sans doute elle, un goût de sang lui emplit la bouche, puis elle perdit connaissance.   
*  
Dans son inconscience, Charlie entendait des sons, sentait les mouvements et les odeurs. Il lui semblait être en complète possession de ses sens mais prisonnière d'un corps inerte, incapable de dire à Sam qu'il lui faisait mal à enfoncer ainsi ses doigts dans ses côtes. Incapable même de gémir alors que la douleur qu'elle ressentait était au delà du supportable. Incapable d'exprimer qu'elle était terrifiée.   
Elle entendait des cris sans réellement pouvoir identifier qui hurlait, cela lui faisait juste mal aux oreilles. Puis des vibrations, probablement celles de l'Impala. Une main sur son front qui repoussait sa frange et une voix, sans doute celle de Sam qui l'assurait que tout irait bien. Si elle avait été consciente elle lui aurait fait remarquer que non , tout n'irait pas bien. Elle avait mal à peu près partout maintenant et la vague logique qui lui restait associa cela à un venin se diffusant en elle comme si son sang avait été porté à ébullition. Les goules avaient elles un venin ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas posé la question ?  
On la souleva encore et cette fois l'odeur de cuir qui lui frappa les narines lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Dean. Elle ignorait si c'était son eau de toilette ou l'odeur de sa peau mais quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il porte, Dean sentait le cuir. Elle se demanda si parfois, quelques monstres ne l'avaient pas senti venir ?  
On dut la poser sur un lit car au milieu de sa souffrance elle sentit le contact très doux de l'oreiller contre sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'une brûlure cuisante à l'épaule l'en détourne. Ils devaient être en train de la soigner mais elle aurait préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent. Ça faisait tellement mal !  
Elle entendait encore des voix, de plus en plus indistinctes à mesure qu'elle s'endormait. Au milieu de toute sa souffrance quelqu'un avait du lui administrer un sédatif quelconque car elle sentait ses membres devenir lourds et sa tête plonger dans les nuages. Elle s'enfonça dans le sommeil avec reconnaissance.   
Quand elle émergea, les voix étaient plus distinctes.   
« J'peux pas continuer comme ça Sammy.  
-Continuer quoi ?  
-Tout ça... mettre en danger les gens qu'on aime... pour quoi au final ? D'autres chasseurs feront le boulot à notre place... Bon sang on a évité l'apocalypse et fermé les portes de l'enfer... On a largement fait plus que notre part du boulot !  
-Tu ferais quoi si tu arrêtais ?   
-Aucune idée.   
Elle essaya d'ouvrir un œil sans succès.   
« J'imagine qu'on pourrait... je sais pas être consultants pour d'autres chasseurs... si un jour on termine d'indexer tout ce qu'il y a dans le bunker des hommes de lettre »  
« Ouais... »  
Charlie sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.   
Quand elle se réveilla pour de bon, il n'y avait que Sam avec elle dans la chambre et juste une douleur cuisante à l'épaule. Sa gorge était sèche comme si elle traînait une angine depuis trois mois et il fallait d'urgence qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Elle tenta de se lever d'un bond et tomba par terre. Sam l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain en lui parlant mais elle n'écouta pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, trop concentrée sur sa vessie. Il dut presque la porter jusqu'à son lit et elle s'enfouit sous une pile impressionnante de couvertures, le sommeil reprenant vite le dessus.   
« Je suis désolé » souffla Sam en la bordant.   
Elle secoua la tête. « Ne le sois pas. Tu as fait de ton mieux... tu fais toujours de ton mieux. »  
Avant de se rendormir elle le vit sourire un peu. Il y eut plusieurs autres épisodes dans le même genre, chaque fois elle parvenait à rester éveillée un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que le venin de la goule ait complètement quitté son système. Quelques jours plus tard il ne resta de son aventure plus qu'une plaie franchement moche sur son épaule. Elle grogna quand Sam passa le désinfectant dessus.   
« Désolé s'excusa-t-il en écartant sa compresse.   
-Je vais survivre... Bon sang et dire que tu fais ça depuis que tu es môme...  
-Yeup, affaire familiale tu te souviens ?   
Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant puis : « Sam... je ne veux pas faire ça. »  
-J'ai pas très envie que tu le fasses non plus. Répondit il en reposant l'antiseptique sur sa peau, plus doucement cette fois. « Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses tuer. »  
-Mais tout ça... ça me fascine quand même.   
-Je sais.   
-Il n'y a pas moyen... je sais pas que j'apprenne juste tout ce qu'il y a dans le bunker ? Et genre... plus jamais remettre un pied dehors ?   
Sam eut un petit rire en collant un pansement à la base de son cou. « Ça peut se faire. Mais tu n'échapperas pas aux cours de self défense. Si une chose quelconque t'attaque, je veux que tu sois capable d'en sortir vivante. »   
Elle hocha la tête. A ce moment, Castiel entra dans la chambre, les bras chargés de fleurs multicolores. La première fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux assez longtemps pour regarder autour d'elle elle n'avait pas reconnu la chambre de motel. L'ange avait remplit de fleurs chaque récipient que Dean n'avait pas caché. Sam lui avait expliqué qu'il était fermement persuadé que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire puisque dans les séries télé les proches apportaient toujours des fleurs aux malades à l’hôpital ! Rien de ce que les Winchester avait pu dire ne l'en avait dissuadé alors ils l'avaient laissé remplir la chambre de fleurs. Et prier pour elle en Enochian.   
« C'était plutôt joli d'ailleurs. » Avait commenté Sam.   
Charlie ne le dit à aucun d'eux mais entre les lignes elle lisait qu'aucun des trois n'avait quitté son chevet durant presque une semaine. Personne n'avait jamais autant pris soin d'elle (bien que ce soit leur faute si elle était dans cet état!) et cela la touchait beaucoup.   
Une fois, elle fit semblant de s'endormir juste pour les regarder discrètement vivre à coté d'elle. Castiel lisait un livre pour enfants, apparemment Peter pan, il levait souvent le nez pour demander à l'un ou l'autre des Winchester une précision sur un détail illogique. Apparemment il était très intrigué par les sirènes. Dean et Sam partageaient un pack de bière devant la télévision. C'était la semaine des requins sur le national géographic.   
« Charlie, arrête de nous espionner c'est flippant. » lança Dean par dessus son épaule.   
-La ferme. Grogna-t-elle.   
Puis elle s'endormit pour de bon. Heureuse et en sécurité.   
*  
Charlie avait repris assez de force pour le voyage de retour et Dean en était ravi, ce motel lui sortait par les yeux, cette ville lui sortait par les yeux ! Le temps se couvrait progressivement depuis le matin et ils avaient décidé de ne partir qu'après l'énorme orage annoncé par la météo.  
Castiel avait tiré une chaise près de la fenêtre, il s'y était accoudé, le menton reposant sur son bras replié et regardait le ciel s'obscurcir sans cligner des yeux. Le premier éclair le fit sursauter. Il colora le soir tombant d'un flash de lumière qui ne fit que mettre en évidence les ombres alentours. Il attendit le son de la foudre s'écrasant par terre, il l'entendit de longues secondes après dans le lointain. Le vent agitait les feuilles des arbres.   
Castiel aimait le vent, il en avait identifié de plusieurs sortes, de la brise au vent annonciateur de pluie. Celui qui avait annoncé l'orage était particulier, comme si Castiel pouvait déjà y goûter le pluie et l'ozone, il était lourd et plus violent que les autres. C'était un vent qui apportait avec lui des traînées de nuages gris qui repeignaient peu à peu le ciel et éteignait les couleurs tout autour de lui.   
« Les humains disent que l'orage se produit quand Dieu est en colère. »  
-C'est le cas ? Demanda Dean en lui tendant une bière. Il faisait chaud et moite, la pluie serait une libération après les journées qu'ils avaient eut.  
-Non. Il y a toujours un orage quelque part, et Dieu n'est pas toujours en colère.   
Dean acquiesça avec une moue autour du goulot de sa bière. Il s'assit face à Castiel après avoir traîné la table de la chambre sous la fenêtre. Ils n'avaient allumé aucune lumière et la pièce était plongée dans une obscurité confortable qui adoucissait les angles du mobilier hideux et le profil de Castiel. L'ange parvenait à boire à petite gorgées sans quitter la position tordue dans laquelle il regardait les premières gouttes de pluie s'écraser par terre, puis sur la fenêtre.   
Un second éclair déchira le ciel en deux, illuminant une demi seconde le parking du motel et les arbres pliés par le vent et la pluie. Le coup de tonnerre arriva deux secondes plus tard, beaucoup plus bruyant cette fois et Castiel sursauta de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas ce bruit.   
Dean aimait les orages, c'était un événement météorologique qui correspondait le plus souvent à son humeur. Le monde y était noir, violent, bruyant. C'était aussi extrêmement calme, un fait que personne ne tentait d'empêcher et qu'on se contentait de regarder passer en évitant la foudre. Il aimait le bruit de la pluie sur un toit au dessus de sa tête,trop souvent le seul toit au dessus de sa tête avait été celui de l'Impala. Il aimait savoir que l'eau et l’électricité cohabitaient l'espace d'un bref instant comme l'air chaud et l'air froid pour créer ce phénomène. Dean trouvait que toute sa vie pouvait se résumer à un énorme orage. Les éclairs zébraient à présent le ciel à une cadence répétée, il semblait que le grondement du tonnerre ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il était de plus en plus fort, faisait trembler le sol et les murs du motel. La nuit était tombée plus vite à cause des nuages et il faisait complètement noir à présent.   
Dean se leva pour allumer l'électricité et récupérer dans son sac des lampes torches. Il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée dans le noir et n'avait pas confiance en l'installation électrique du motel. Il en tendit une à Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé et ne sembla pas la remarquer. Il pleurait.   
« Hé... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Dean en s'accroupissant à côté de l'ange pour être à sa hauteur, sa main automatiquement posée sur l'épaule de son ami.   
Castiel secoua la tête en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main rageur. « Rien » grogna-t-il « Allons manger »  
Il se leva, un peu raide d'être resté immobile si longtemps et enfila sa veste. Des semaines plus tard, l'abandon du trench coat perturbait toujours Dean. Depuis qu'il était humain, les vêtements qu'il avait vu Castiel porter pendant des années n'avaient pas réapparu. Il portait des jeans et des t-shirts, jamais de chemises ( Dean le soupçonnais de les trouver trop difficiles à boutonner), et une veste bleue foncée à multiples poches où Dean l'avait vu ranger un arsenal complet sans que le vêtement soit déformé.   
L'arsenal semblait ne jamais quitter la veste d'ailleurs. Il suivit Castiel hors de la chambre et l'odeur de la terre détrempée lui monta aux narines, la pluie lui cingla le visage et lui trempa les cheveux durant les quinze secondes qu'il leur fallut pour atteindre la porte de Sam et Charlie.   
Le motel était équipé de kitchenettes et les deux amis avaient réussit à y cuire des saucisses, de la purée. Sam versait de la sauce sur une salade qui débordait d'un saladier et Charlie enfournait quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une tarte. Dean en eut l'eau à la bouche.   
L'orage tonna autour d'eux durant tout le repas, faisant sursauter Charlie et Castiel à tour de rôle au grand amusement de Sam.  
« Tu ferais moins le malin s'il pleuvait des clowns ! » ronchonna Charlie  
Dean rit et se resservit de la tarte. Il venait d'en prendre une bouchée quand le courant fut coupé, les plongeant dans le noir le temps que chacun mette la main sur sa lampe. Les pinceaux de lumière éclairaient à peine la pièce créant plus d'ombres où se cacher pour les monstres. Chacun d'eux pensa la même chose sans le dire aux autres. Ils pensèrent que c'était ainsi qu'une famille devait être. Ensemble. Au chaud dans leur propre amour, lovés dans la certitude qu'à eux tous, rien ne pourrait leur arriver.   
Charlie et Sam se cognèrent dans presque tout les meubles en allant se brosser les dents, cela les fit rire jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de tonnerre fracasse l'amusement de Charlie. Elle n'aimait pas l'orage. C'était un orage qui l'avait fait appeler ses parents quand elle avait douze ans, provoquant leur accident. Charlie détestait l'orage, même si elle savait qu'elle ne risquait presque rien. Elle se roula en boule dans son lit en retenant ses exclamations de panique. La pièce plongée dans le noir à l’exception de la lampe de Sam commençait à lui faire peur. Elle était toujours fatiguée suite à la morsure de la goule et ce maudit orage qui refusait de se calmer.   
« Ca va ? » demanda Sam. Elle l'entendit se glisser dans son propre lit de l'autre coté de la table de chevet. Elle hocha la tête. « Ne hoche pas la tête, -comment suis je supposé savoir que tu hoches la tête dans le noir ? « se moqua Sam. Elle se mordit les lèvres et ne dit rien. Il y eut un mouvement à côté d'elle et elle cria quand la main de Sam se glissa dans la sienne sous son oreiller . Elle rouvrit les yeux et discerbna vaguement le visage de son ami tourné vers elle dans la petite lueur de sa lampe. Elle serra sa main quand un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit.  
« Dean faisait ça quand j'avais des cauchemars. » dit Sam.  
-Il a du le faire souvent.  
-Toute ma vie. Répondit Sam.   
Charlie ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla à l'éclair suivant. «C'était gentil à lui... de prendre soin de toi comme ça. »  
« C'est ce que fait une famille. » dit Sam. Il ferma les yeux sans lâcher sa main et Charlie sut qu'en une phrase il avait englobé leur petit quatuor dans sa famille. En sous titre il y avait également le rejet de John. John dont elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais tenu la main d'aucun de ses fils une nuit d'orage.   
En s'endormant elle se demanda qui serait là pour tenir la main de Dean ? Il était l'homme le plus courageux le plus héroïque qu'elle connaisse. Mais qui tient la main des héros quand ils ont peur ?   
*  
« Est ce que tu vas m'en parler ? » demanda Dean en regardant Castiel enlever son pull et ses chaussures, assis sur son lit.   
« Non » répondit l'ange. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de quel sujet Dean voulait aborder mais il était sur qu'il n'avait envie de parler d'aucuns de ceux qui lui venaient à l'esprit.   
Dean haussa les épaules et se coucha, sa lampe posée en équilibre précaire sur la table de nuit éclairait la forme de Castiel qui enlevait son t shirt. Il se débattait encore avec les vêtements, plusieurs mois après avoir commencé à les enfiler lui même. Cela amusait beaucoup Dean, c'était comme si l'ange était un enfant coincé dans un corps d'adulte à qui on n'aurait pas appris à lacer ses chaussures.  
Castiel sursauta à un nouveau coup de tonnerre et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il se couchait.   
« C'est l'orage ? » demanda encore Dean, couché sur le coté, tourné vers l'ange qui lui présentait son dos.   
« Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Dean ! »  
le chasseur se tut. Ça marchait avec Sammy, se taire et attendre qu'il finisse par parler. Enfin , parfois ça marchait...   
Cela fonctionna sur Castiel.   
« Si la douleur était un son... être banni du paradis sonnerait comme le plus horrible des coups de tonnerre. » dit Castiel quelques éclairs plus tard. Sa voix était étouffée par son oreiller mais Dean y entendit une tristesse comme seul un être vieux de plusieurs millénaires pouvait ressentir. Une tristesse infinie qui lui vrilla le cœur. Il tendit la main par dessus la table de nuit, instinctivement, et tira un peu sur son bras pour effleurer l'épaule de son ami.  
« Hey... cas... »  
Castiel se retourna dans un froissement de draps et les doigts de Dean effleurèrent sa joue comme une aile d'oiseau. « Prends ma main. »  
Castiel obéit, glissa ses doigts sur la paume de Dean et serra sa main sans comprendre. « Je faisais ça avec Sammy quand il était petit et qu'il avait peur de l'orage. »  
« Et ça marchait ? »  
« Parfois. »  
Il y eut un autre coup de tonnerre qui fit sursauter Castiel. « Et quand ça ne marchait pas ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Dean ne l'avait jamais entendu s'exprimer d'une voix plaintive. D'ordinaire c'était le genre de choses qui l'exaspéraient, se plaindre n'était jamais une solution au problème. Mais là, la voix de Castiel lui donnait envie de réécrire toute l'histoire, depuis le début, et d'en effacer tout les chapitres où l'ange avait pu souffrir, d'en effacer toutes les lignes qui l'avaient mené à serrer sa main si fort, recroquevillé dans un lit de motel, terrifié par les souvenirs que l'orage lui faisait revivre.   
Il se leva et sans lâcher sa prise se glissa dans l'autre lit, l'ange se décala presque instinctivement pour lui faire de la place. Dean s'allongea, la tête calée sur son bras replié, l'autre main enroulée fermement autour de celle de Castiel entre leurs deux poitrines. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque et leurs souffles s'effleurèrent quand Dean lui promit de le protéger.   
Ce fut Castiel qui combla la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles du chasseur. En un flash, Dean se dit qu'il aurait du trouver cela bizarre, avoir un mouvement de recul ou du moins... du moins quelque chose. Mais tout semblait … bien. Comme si l'ordre du monde s'était rétabli à l'instant ou leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Comme si l'un et l'autre venaient de trouver leur place dans l'univers.   
Il se sentit se détendre et sentit Castiel respirer plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le reste du monde passa au second plan, seules importaient à Dean les lèvres de l'ange sur les siennes. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un contact, un contact qui ne demandait et n'attendait rien mais qui représenta à ce moment là absolument tout pour eux deux. Il partagèrent un long moment une impression de paix qu'aucun des deux ne se souvenait avoir jamais ressentie avant de se séparer l'un de l'autre. Dean colla son front contre celui de Castiel, et l'ange, de sa main libre caressa sa joue.   
« Désolé, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. » murmura-t-il.   
-Ne t'excuse pas. Ne t'excuse jamais. Répondit Dean en fermant les yeux.   
L'éclair suivant illumina son visage, ses paupières fermées et l'ombre de ses cils sur la joue où Castiel avait encore la main. Quand le tonnerre retentit, sans ouvrir les yeux, Dean glissa ses lèvres dans la paume de l'ange et y déposa un baiser.   
« Je te protège » , la promesse flottait entre eux, entre leurs mains qui ne se lâchaient pas.   
Et ils s'endormirent.


	8. Protection

« Tu mets pas ces saletés dans ma bagnole ! » cria Dean en pointant un doigt accusateur sur les fleurs que Charlie et Castiel avaient dans les bras.

-Ce sont des fleurs Dean !

-Exactement, qui vont mettre leur putain de pollen plein mes sièges ! Elles restent ici !

\- Je ne pars pas sans elles ! Répondit Charlie en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

C'était un concours de regard où elle partait battue d'avance parce que Dean profitait de sa taille pour la dominer. Et il était déjà furieux.

« Charlie ! » grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Mais... c'est un cadeau de Cas... je peux pas les laisser là ! Argumenta-t-elle en bafouillant.

Dean perdit un tout petit peu de sa superbe en même temps que l'argument qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

« Elles seront fanées d'ici au Kansas. » dit il simplement.

\- Peu importe. On ne jette pas des fleurs. Répliqua Charlie avec un petit sourire.

Dean monta en voiture en ronchonnant et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui gloussait sur le siège passager. Dans le rétroviseur il aperçut Castiel et Charlie qui partageaient un sourire en entassant les fleurs en une énorme gerbe entre eux.

« Va falloir que tu apprennes à dire non aux enfants avant d'avoir les tiens. » se moqua Sam

« Ta gueule ! »

ù*ù*ù*ù

Le Bunker avait l'air... Bizarre avec des fleurs dedans. Sam avait du mal à s'y habituer même si l'odeur des lys chassait agréablement celle de renfermé qui y avait toujours régné. Ils arrivèrent très tôt le lendemain de leur départ et Dean s'effondra sur le canapé de la salle de repos en réclamant du café et du silence. Sam s'occupa du café pendant que Castiel et Charlie se faisaient mutuellement signe de se taire en faisant semblant de marcher sur la pointe des pieds.

« Gamins » grogna Dean

Charlie lui versa un café en souriant mais le chasseur dormait déjà. Castiel alluma la télévision en sourdine et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un documentaire historique. Parfois il adressait une question à mi voix à Charlie ou Sam pour connaître un détail de l'histoire qu'apparemment tout les humains connaissaient sauf lui.

« Mais, tu y étais non ? » dit Charlie en refermant son ordinateur près d'une heure plus tard.

« Si j'y étais je ne m'en souviens pas... nous n'étions pas censés réellement nous souvenir de nos missions. »

Soudain, Dean se mit à hurler, le visage enfoncé dans les coussins du canapé, les poings crispés, les jambes battant violemment l'air comme s'il essayait de courir.

Ni Sam ni Charlie ne virent Castiel bouger, Ils le virent seulement attraper les poignets de Dean et le redresser en position assise d'un seul mouvement.

« Dean... DEAN ! » cria -t-il en le secouant. Dean ouvrit les yeux, haletant, couvert de sueur et de là où elle était, Charlie vit une terreur sans nom s'évanouir petit à petit au fond de ses yeux. La respiration de Dean se calma doucement pendant qu'il parcourait la pièce du regard, ses yeux glissant sur Sam et Charlie, sur les fleurs et la télévision avant de s'arrêter sur Castiel.

« Ça va aller. » promit celui ci tout doucement.

Dean hocha la tête, encore trop pris par son rêve pour se composer son habituelle carapace d'indifférence. Si les deux autres n'avaient pas été dans la pièce, il se serait accroché à l'ange de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour effacer de sa tête les images immondes qu'il venait de revivre. Il se força à respirer calmement et remarqua que les pouces de Castiel décrivaient des cercles lents sur ses poignets , le reste de sa main les serrait à lui faire mal. Il se mit à respirer au rythme des caresses de l'ange et se calma peu à peu.

« Tout ira bien. » promit encore Castiel en le lâchant.

« Bon sang il va bien falloir que ça s'arrête un jour ! » grogna Dean en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« On va trouver un moyen. » dit Sam. Il s'était levé, son ordinateur abandonné sur la table.

L'ange hocha la tête.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Dean ne fut pas surprit de sentir son matelas s'affaisser doucement sous le poids de l'ange cette nuit là. C'était … étrange quoique pas inattendu. En fait, Dean l'avait prévu avec une sorte d'anxiété comme il n'avait pas connu depuis... Bon sang depuis quand ? Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se poser des questions existentielles « est ce que je lui plais ? » ( la réponse était toujours évidente) « est ce qu'elle aime ça ? » (la réponse était vite devenue évidente quelle qu'elle soit), « Vais je la revoir ? » (la réponse était généralement non ce qui simplifiait singulièrement les choses pour toutes les autres questions de la terre).

Mais ce jour là, toutes les questions que même adolescent il ne s'était pas posées avaient tourné dans sa tête au sujet de Castiel. La plus importantes de toutes était : «qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

Dean n'avait pas la réponse. Il décala son oreiller pour laisser de la place à un second. Le drap bougea sur ses épaules quand Castiel s'en couvrit et ils restèrent un instant allongés face à face. Le chasseur n'aurait su dire si son vis à vis était gêné comme lui, s'il se posait des questions, ou si tout cela lui paraissait naturel.

« Je peux partir si tu veux. »

« Non. Reste. » Dean attrapa la main de Castiel sous le drap et l'enroula dans la sienne en la serrant contre sa poitrine. Cette fois il n'avait aucun besoin de rassurer l'ange. Il n'y avait pas d'orage ,cette nuit c'était le chasseur qui avait besoin du soutien de son ami. Cette nuit aussi, cela semblait naturel, cela semblait bon de l'avoir auprès de lui.

Castiel cligna des yeux et serra un peu plus fort la main de Dean comme pour l'assurer qu'il n'irait nulle part.

«Les humains ont une curieuse légende à propos des âmes. » dit Castiel.

-Raconte.

\- On dit que chaque humain était une âme avec quatre bras , quatre jambes et deux cœurs et que chaque humain a été séparé en deux depuis la nuit des temps, condamnés à errer jusqu'à ce que chaque âme retrouve sa moitié pour être complète à nouveau.

\- Jamais entendu cette légende.

\- Elle est fausse. Dieu a créé chaque humain avec une âme rien qu'à lui mais...

\- Mais ?

Castiel desserra la main qui tenait celle de Dean et leva leurs paume à hauteur de leurs yeux, pressant ses doigts contre ceux du chasseur. Sa main était plus fine et ses doigts plus longs que ceux de Dean.

« Mais maintenant que j'ai une âme... maintenant que je suis humain... J'ai l'impression d'avoir cherché l'autre moitié de moi depuis... des siècles. »

Il referma sa main sur celle de Dean et y déposa un baiser léger avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trouvée. »

Cette fois ce fut Dean qui l'embrassa. Cela semblait la chose naturelle à faire parce qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Il aurait pu parler. Il aurait pu dire à Castiel à quel point son âme à lui lui semblait... inconsistante. Combien elle avait été endommagée toute sa vie durant, deuil après deuil, erreur après erreur. Il aurait pu lui parler du vide, le vide atroce laissé par la mort de Mary, la perte de John, de Sam. Comment il lui semblait qu'on lui déchirait l'âme à chaque fois qu'un autre de ses proches mourait, généralement par sa faute. Il aurait pu lui dire à quel point il aurait parfois aimé se débarrasser de cette âme salie, torturée, trop lourde pour lui, trop pleine de secrets et d'horreur qu'un homme juste n'aurait pas commises. Il aurait pu lui dire à quel point l'âme à peine née de Castiel, l'âme d'un ange méritait mieux que celle d'un homme qui n'était plus qu'un fantôme, tenu debout uniquement par son sens du devoir.

Il ne dit rien. Il l'embrassa simplement, laissant l'âme pure et lumineuse de Castiel s'enrouler autour de la sienne tandis que leurs langues se touchaient. Dean sentit le goût de caramel comme un baume apaisant. Bientôt il n'y eut plus rien d'autre au monde que l'arrière goût de beurre sucré de la bouche de Castiel, et la paix, le repos incroyable qu'il trouvait à son contact.

Comme si les lambeaux de son âme se recollaient pièce après pièce, soudées ensemble par la douceur et la chaleur de l'âme de l'ange. C'était, si bon, si parfait qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose de mauvais sous tout ça. Mais Dean s'en foutait.

Il s'endormit en imaginant la moitié d'âme de Castiel prendre la forme des creux de son âme à lui, s'y glisser comme de l'eau dans un verre et s'y lover en luisant doucement.

*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Charlie lisait sur le canapé, la télé allumée plus pour lui tenir compagnie que pour le son quand Sam s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle en était au moment où Harry entre dans la forêt interdite.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. » dit il comme si elle lui avait demandé une explication au moment ou un hurlement de loup garou faisait sursauter Hermione dans le livre..

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde. Répondit elle en tournant une page.

\- Tu l'as pas déjà lu... genre un demi million de fois ?

Charlie leva les yeux de son livre , le retourna et en contempla la couverture écornée... « Si. Il est quand même toujours bien. » Autour de son index qui marquait la page elle savait qu'une aventure qu'elle connaissait par cœur continuait de se dérouler sans elle et c'était un tout petit peu frustrant même si les personnages l'attendraient avant de reprendre l'action.

« Tu l'as lu ? » demanda-t-elle en lui montrant la couverture, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il hocha la tête. « Il y a longtemps. »

\- Tu te souviens des Patronus ?

\- Tout le monde se souvient des Patronus... Ça m'aurait bien servit un certain nombre de fois.

\- Tu penserais à quel souvenir heureux pour en faire un ?

Sam y réfléchit en regrettant de n'avoir rien à boire sous la main pour se donner une contenance. Il finit par hausser les épaules. « Aucune idée... »

C'était une pensée déprimante de ne pas pouvoir choisir un souvenir heureux. Pas parce qu'il ne n'arrivait pas à choisir, simplement parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de quoi que ce soit d'assez heureux dans sa vie pour réaliser un sort tiré d'un livre pour enfants. Peut être le pique nique d'anniversaire qu'Amélia lui avait préparé ? Mais la joie de ce souvenir là était affadi par ce qui avait suivit. Peut être la première fois où Dean était revenu d'entre les morts ? Y avait il pire souvenir heureux que celui là ? Peut être quelques flashs de son passage à la fac... pas assez pour compenser le fait que la vie normale qu'il avait touché du doigt lui était passé sous le nez...

« Nan... vraiment aucune idée. » marmonna-t-il en se calant dans le canapé. « J'imagine qu'à toujours faire les mauvais choix on ne gagne pas de souvenirs heureux. »

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Protesta Charlie en fermant son livre. « Tu as fait de ton mieux avec les cartes que tu avais en main. On le fait tous. C'est pas ta faute si tu avais un jeu merdique dès le départ ! »

\- Ouais... C'est sur que ça nous a parfaitement réussit que je fasse de mon mieux jusqu'à présent ! Railla Sam.

\- Pour ce que ça compte... Je pense que personne dans ta situation n'aurait fait mieux que toi pendant toutes ces années.

\- Quelqu'un de meilleur que moi n'aurait pas abandonné sa famille. Plusieurs fois.

\- Vouloir ta propre vie ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Non. Mais quand la vie qu'on t'a choisie est d'une importance capitale, vouloir s'en détourner c'est...

Sam chercha ses mots et ne les trouva pas. Il était un Winchester, fourni avec toutes les options :capacité d'attaque +250, capacité à formuler une émotion -250. Il lui aurait fallut trop de mots pour exprimer l'impression que s'il avait fait d'autres choix,leurs vies seraient moins difficiles. Il y aurait encore de la joie dans les yeux de Dean, il sourirait encore. Peut être que si Sam avait été moins égoïste, moins entêté, John se serait montré moins dur, envers lui et envers son frère. Peut être serait il encore vivant ?

Peut être que s'il avait comprit plus tôt les sacrifices auxquels Dean consentirait pour lui, il se serait arrangé pour épargner à son frère toute cette souffrance. Peut être que s'il avait été un meilleur chasseur, un meilleur soldat, il n'aurait pas laissé mourir Jess, ni Sarah , ni les autres. Avec des « si », Sam était capable assez rapidement de renverser l'ordre du monde et de regretter une vie qu'il n'avait jamais eut et n'aurait jamais. Mais il était cloué dans un présent éclairé seulement par la lampe à coté de Charlie et la télévision où un clip de rap jouait en sourdine. Ce n'était pas la vie dont il avait rêvé.

Certains rêves ne sont pas faits pour être réalisés, et en grandissant, Sam en avait vu s'évanouir, passer de l'état de rêve à celui de regret sans même la transition d'avoir tenté de les réaliser. Il avait apprit à se contenter de ce qu'il avait, ce que la vie qu'il menait lui laissait. C'était peu mais c'était toujours mieux que de s'accrocher à des espoirs qui se mueraient invariablement en dagues de souffrances enfoncées en lui si profondément qu'il ne pouvait plus les exprimer. Il était mort plusieurs fois, chaque fois ressuscité un peu différent. Mais chaque rêve que le petit Sam avait fait, chaque vœu qu'il avait formulé dans le secret de son cœur et qui ne s'était pas réalisé avait été un deuil. Le deuil de ce qu'il aurait pu et voulut être et qu'on ne l'avait pas laissé devenir. Et il n'en avait jamais parlé.

Les Winchester ne parlaient pas parce qu'exprimer la souffrance ne fait que la rendre plus présente encore. Sam avait copié sur Dean l'habitude d'enfouir ses souffrances et sa détresse sous une invraisemblable pile de sarcasme, de remords et de déni. On survit comme on peut.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Charlie, interrompant le flot de ses pensées. « Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. »

Sam sourit doucement. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Il reporta son attention sur la télé pendant qu'elle rouvrait son livre. Ils ne parlèrent pas, le bourdonnement de la télé et le froissement des pages étaient leurs seuls bruits de fond et Sam trouva cela confortable. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les silences pesants qui suivaient généralement ses discussions avec Dean, ni le silence qui régnait dans une pièce quand Castiel ne posait pas de question. C'était, dans son genre, un silence bavard qui leur racontait à chacun qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire des mots pour se comprendre. C'était un silence sans sous entendus.

Quand les yeux de Sam commencèrent à devenir lourds de sommeil il se leva pour aller se coucher, au passage il ébouriffa les cheveux de Charlie qui grogna sa désapprobation.

« Si je faisais un Patronus, ce serait sûrement un cocker. » dit il

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils me font penser à toi. »

Son cerveau ralenti par la fatigue l'informa qu'elle risquait de mal le prendre. Mais elle sourit juste, le frappa avec son livre et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Son gloussement l'accompagna pendant qu'il s'endormait et il rêva de bébé chiens.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

« Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? » demanda la sorcière.

« La vie sauve pour commencer. » répondit Castiel.

Derrière lui, Charlie observait la scène avec la certitude qu'elle n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Toutes les fois où elle avait croisé une créature surnaturelle s'étaient mal terminée pour elle, et même si la sorcière était techniquement humaine, Charlie n'était pas à l'aise. L'autre femme était belle, elle devait avoir juste dépassé la quarantaine et n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de s'entourer du folklore de boules de cristal et de voiles bariolés qui accompagnait généralement les « sorcières ». La pièce ou elle les recevait comportait un énorme bureau et chaque mur était couvert de casiers ou d'étagères plein d'artefacts ou d'ingrédients magiques.

Comment Castiel avait trouvé celle ci était un mystère dont Charlie ne voulait rien savoir. Ça la mettait déjà en assez mauvaise posture de savoir ce qu'il projetait et de l'aider à le réaliser.

« C'est un bon début. Mais je ne suis pas assez idiote pour penser qu'il s'agit d'un arrangement à long terme. «

« Quel est ton prix ? »

La sorcière sourit. « Qu'est ce qu'un ange déchu peut m'offrir qu'un autre ne pourrait pas ? »

Le visage de Castiel se ferma un peu plus. « Non. »

« Alors tue moi et trouve toi une autre sorcière mais elles te donneront toutes la même réponse. »

Il n'y avait pas trace de mensonge ou de duperie dans sa voix, Castiel en était sur. Il soupira et sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa veste une enveloppe toute froissée. Charlie s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il en sortait et retint une exclamation en se couvrant la bouche d'une main. Entre ses doigts, Castiel tenait trois plumes noires. Ou plutôt sombres. Leur contour était flou comme de la fumée, leur centre mouvant comme une ombre et obscur comme un ciel de nuit. Elles luisaient doucement. Comment quelque chose de sombre pouvait il luire ? La sorcière tendit une main tremblant et Castiel y déposa les plumes.

« Ce sont... »

-Mes plumes répondit Castiel à la question non terminée de Charlie.

\- Elles sont magnifiques...

Castiel hocha la tête. Les plumes étaient restées intactes depuis qu'elles étaient tombées. Les toucher lui rappelait avec des détails insoutenables la douleur quand chacune d'elle était tombée. Il y en avait des centaines. Elles avaient parsemé la clairière où il était tombé comme un tapis de cendres, chacune se détachant de ses os dans une douleur pointue qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Et quand la dernière fut tombée, vint la brûlure. Les os de ses ailes mis à nus, à peine couverts par les lambeaux sanglants des muscles qui se désséchaient rapidement, commençaient à brûler.

La douleur avait été insoutenable et pourtant Castiel n'avait eut aucun moyen d'y échapper. Cela avait semblé durer des semaines avant qu'il puisse bouger sans hurler de souffrance. Il s'était retrouvé roulé en boule serrant dans ses poings quelques unes de ses plumes qu'il n'avait pas lâché des jours durant. Il les avait conservées, douloureux souvenir qu'il n'était pas vraiment mécontent d'échanger contre ce dont il avait besoin.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez en faire ? » demanda Charlie

La sorcière lissait les plumes avant de les ranger une à une dans un coffret en bois. « Elles sont l'ingrédient principal de la Panacée. »

-La quoi ?

\- La Panacée. Expliqua la sorcière « Le remède à tout les maux de la terre. »

\- Et tu étais prête à risquer que je te tue plutôt que de ne pas pouvoir la préparer ? Demanda Castiel un peu perplexe.

\- Depuis combien de temps es tu un humain ?

\- Quelques mois.

\- Alors tu ne sais pas... Tu n'as jamais été malade, jamais connu la douleur... Un de tes proches a-t-il été malade durant ton temps en tant qu'humain ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie et hocha la tête.

« Qu'aurais tu donné pour qu'elle aille mieux ? »

« N'importe quoi. »

La sorcière hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « C'est pour ça que la Panacée est si précieuse qu'on prendrait le risque de mourir juste pour avoir une chance de la préparer. Elle guérit de tout sauf de la Mort. On ne peut pas trouver plus précieux pour un humain. »

« Ce dont j'ai besoin est plus précieux encore. » répondit il.

La sorcière haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis. »

Elle se mit à ouvrir divers tiroirs, à rassembler dans un petit carré de tissus des os et quelques fragments d'une substance indéterminée avant que Castiel ne l'arrête.

« Pas de sac pour le sort ! Il est chasseur il le trouvera et le détruira ! »

\- Il faut un point d'ancrage au sort sans quoi il ne fonctionnera pas !

\- Ce sera moi le point d'ancrage.

\- S'il t'arrive quelque chose le sort sera rompu.

\- Je sais.

\- Si la personne à qui tu jettes le sort est en contact trop étroit avec le point d'ancrage, je ne peux pas garantir son efficacité.

Castiel contempla la question un instant à peine avant de prendre sa décision. « Ce sera moi le point d'ancrage. » répéta-t-il.

Charlie réalisa lentement ce qu'il se passait tandis que la sorcière préparait le sort et posait ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel pour en faire le réceptacle de la magie. Elle conduisit pendant tout le voyage du retour,à coté d'elle, Castiel apprenait l'incantation nécessaire à la réalisation du sort. Elle pensa, retourna l'idée dans sa tête, en tira toutes les conclusions qu'elle put. Une en particulier lui semblait inévitable.

« Tu vas le faire n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant le panneau indiquant qu'ils entraient au Kansas.

Castiel hocha la tête. « Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. »dit il

« Il existe forcément un autre moyen. »

« Peut être, mais je ne peux pas en supporter plus. »

\- Cas...

\- Je sais ce que je fais Charlie.

\- Moi aussi. Et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu as promis de m'aider...

\- Et je le ferai. Mais je n'aime pas ça.

Elle alluma la radio pour combler le silence entre eux durant les derniers kilomètres. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Bunker, l'Impala était déjà garée, signe que Dean et Sam étaient revenus de leur chasse. Castiel et Charlie échangèrent un regard se répétant mentalement le mensonge qu'ils devraient raconter aux Winchester.

« Cas...Tu l'aimes à ce point ? »

Castiel plia soigneusement la feuille de papier qu'il tenait en main et la rangea dans une poche.

« Sam dit que chaque personne a sa propre définition de l'amour... quelle est la tienne ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas... J'imagine que je le saurai quand ça m'arrivera. »

« Moi j'ai trouvé la mienne. »

Elle l'interrogea silencieusement du regard tandis qu'il formulait les mots dans sa tête avant de les dire tout haut. « Je crois qu'on aime quand la souffrance de l'autre t'es intolérable. »

Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Charlie. « Quand Dean fait un cauchemars maintenant, il tremble si fort qu'il tombe presque du lit... »

L'ange baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. « Je ne peux plus le supporter. »

Charlie hocha la tête, au bord des larmes.

« Ne pleure pas... il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer. »

Elle ravala ses larmes et son envie de lui dire que si, elle avait une bonne raison de pleurer.

*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

L'insupportable chaleur de l'été était passée et l'aube était désormais fraîche et brumeuse. Les arbres commençaient à jaunir. Castiel avait toujours aimé l'automne. Il en avait contemplé des milliers et il trouvait toujours cela aussi beau, aussi poétique. Il aimait la lenteur avec laquelle la nature se préparait à l'hiver, devenant plus frénétique tandis que les semaines défilaient et que le monde commençait à se refroidir. Il aimait voir les oiseaux de l'année bâtir leur premier nid avec un instinct incomparable. Il aimait la façon dont le vent arrachait les feuilles des arbres pour les déposer doucement par terre. C'était calme, immuable et beau.

Il imaginait tout cela ce matin là en se réveillant pour la troisième fois. Les deux premières ça avait été pour secouer Dean et le sortir d'un cauchemar. L'aîné des Winchester était épuisé par ses nuits trop courtes malgré les interventions de l'ange et se rendormait aussitôt réveillé pour plonger dans une nouvelle horreur.

Ils étaient tout deux enroulés dans un cocon de couverture et de draps confortablement chauds et Dean dormait presque paisiblement, serrant son oreiller contre lui, les lèvres entrouvertes. Pour Castiel c'était une vision presque aussi jolie que celle des feuilles d'automne. La peau de sa joue était râpeuse de barbe naissante et les doigts de l'ange papillonnèrent le long de ses bras sous les draps, effleurant une cicatrice ou une tache de rousseur sur leur chemin. Dean soupira et battit des paupières, à moitié endormi. La main de Castiel s'attarda sur sa hanche, glissa dans son dos , effleurant la peau là où le t-shirt de Dean était remonté, sa peau qui sentait le cuir. Castiel se dit qu'il devait être le seul à savoir que le matin , enroulé dans les draps, Dean sentait aussi doucement la lessive, l'odeur ne lui tenait pas au corps mais c'était celle que l'ange préférait. Il remonta doucement sa main le long du vêtement en coton jusqu'à la nuque de Dean qu'il effleura, sentant les petits cheveux s'y dresser. C'étaient de toutes petites sensations doucement volées au sommeil mais que Castiel trouvait plus précieuses que toutes les grosses émotions humaines qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il essayait de les apprendre par cœur, matin après matin et il savait quand Dean se réveillait mais continuait à faire semblant de dormir pour profiter encore de ses caresses quelques minutes.

Le souffle du chasseur changea doucement quand les ongles de Castiel effleurèrent sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, son menton. Puis plus bas, là où le t shirt recommençait à le couvrir et jusqu'au boxer qui couvrait une semi érection matinale.

Castiel avait observé les humains des siècles durant, il savait comment marchait le sexe. Il n'en comprenait en revanche pas l'intérêt. Mais il savait que les baisers étaient un prélude au sexe et embrasser Dean était ce qu'il préférait au monde. C'était doux, c'était chaud et c'était parfait, c'était comme être de retour au Paradis pour quelques secondes. Alors il en était venu à penser que peut être, si les humains faisaient autant de sexe c'était parce que c'était plaisant ?

Sa main effleura l'entrejambe de Dean, lui arrachant un soupir. Il pressa sa paume plus fort, le sentant durcir sous le coton du sous vêtement. Le chasseur ouvrit tout à fait les yeux. « Vas y doucement avec ça... » murmura-t-il la voix rauque de sommeil. Ses paupières se baissèrent à nouveau mais il lâcha son oreiller pour attirer Castiel contre lui, leurs corps se rapprochèrent tandis que leurs lèvres s'unissaient, piégeant la main de l'ange entre leurs bas ventres. Quand il prit le pénis de Dean entre ses doigts il fut surpris de le trouver lourd et dur. Il le caressa doucement comme il l'avait vu faire des milliers de fois. Le geste en soi lui importait peu, mais les sons, les sons que Dean faisait tandis qu'il le caressaient étaient un pur péché. Ils parlaient directement au corps de Castiel dans une langue dont il ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence. Très vite il n'y eut plus rien d'autre pour lui que ses mains qui caressaient Dean et les soupirs du chasseur qui se muaient peu à peu en gémissements tandis que ses hanches entamaient un mouvement erratique en quête de plus de friction. Castiel avait chaud, il lui semblait que son cœur propulsait de la lave dans ses veines et beaucoup trop dans son entrejambe douloureusement tendu contre la cuisse de Dean. C'était une sensation nouvelle qu'il ne trouva pas désagréable. Dean avait les yeux clos, son corps vibrait presque en rythme avec les mouvements de Castiel sur son sexe, ses mains s'agitaient entre les draps, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se retenir jusqu'à atteindre le corps de l'ange. Castiel frémit quand une main brûlante se posa sur sa cuisse et remonta le long de sa hanche jusqu'à ses reins ou elle s'arrêta, les ongles enfoncés dans sa peau. Il pouvait sentir la caresse comme si sa peau devait en garder l'empreinte permanente. Dean glissa sa main libre le long de leurs ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe où il posa ses doigts sur ceux de Castiel et le guida, lui indiquant doucement la bonne pression, le bon rythme. Ils haletaient tout les deux, la vision de Castiel était floue et quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il ne put plus s'en détacher. Le souffle court du chasseur, ses gémissements l'excitaient, mais ses yeux... Dieu , regarder dans ces yeux obscurcis par le désir c'était de la pure luxure. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et Dean captura ses lèvres avec les siennes, leurs deux mains toujours en mouvement sur son sexe, leurs langues s'entremêlant, leurs corps étaient impossiblement proches, couverts d'une pellicule de sueur, tendus à l'extrême.

Dean jouit dans leurs mains jointes en poussant un râle que Castiel récupéra sur ses lèvres avec délectation. Ils étaient hors d'haleine, leurs poitrines se soulevaient et se touchaient au rythme de leurs souffles erratiques et Castiel eut envie de recouvrir le corps de Dean du sien , de se plonger dans cette chaleur, de n'être plus jamais séparé de cette peau, de ces mains, des lèvres qui parcouraient à présent doucement la ligne de son cou et de son torse nu.

Dean savait ce qu'il faisait même s'il s'interdisait d'y penser. Ses mains avaient trouvé leurs places naturelle sur le corps de Castiel, une au creux de ses reins, l'autre parcourant chaque centimètre de son cou, de ses cuisses tandis qu'il déposait une ligne de baisers le long du torse de l'ange. Il s'arrêta sur un téton qu'il mordilla doucement, récompensé par un gémissement que Castiel ne put retenir tandis qu'il arquait le dos sous la morsure. Dean sourit, suça un peu plus longtemps le bouton de chair avant de reprendre son exploration de la peau humide de son amant. Sa langue parcourut rapidement le tracé de ses côtes qui se prolongeait par la plaine du ventre, plongea dans le nombril, récoltant un nouveau soupir, presque un cri. Sa main remonta de la cuisse de Castiel à son entrejambe, luttant contre le sous vêtement qui lui barrait l'accès à son intimité. Il l'entendit gémir son nom d'une voix basse qu'il trouva incroyablement érotique. Cette voix qui continua à murmurer des paroles dépourvues de sens tandis que sa langue entamait l'ascension de la virilité de l'ange, récoltant au bout la première goutte de son plaisir. Quand Dean ferma ses lèvres autour de lui, Castiel eut un mouvement involontaire des hanches, s'enfonçant dans la bouche du chasseur, la friction des dents, la douceur de sa langue le propulsèrent dans un tourbillon où n'existaient plus rien que Dean et lui. Plus rien que leurs corps bouillant de désir, plus rien que ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean. Plus d'autre bruit que les grognements du chasseurs et ses propres gémissements qui devenaient eu à peu des cris de jouissance. Castiel sentait un bras de son amant sur son ventre qui le clouait au lit pour l'empêcher de bouger, son autre main remontant le long de ses flanc jusqu'à attraper son coude.

Sans cesser son mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe de l'ange, Dean suivit la courbe du bras de Castiel jusqu'à la main crispée dans ses cheveux, il l'en détacha doucement et entrecroisa leurs doigts dans les draps. Castiel planta ses ongles dans le dos de sa main , gémissant, pleurant presque, tout son corps parcouru de soubresauts tandis que le plaisir prenait possession de lui vague après vague. C'était un déferlement de sensations que Castiel n'avait pas le temps d'analyser et qui étaient trop nouvelles pour ne pas lui faire peur. Mais c'était bon , c'était délicieux et d'une façon ou d'une autre il fallait que ça sorte de lui, que ce soit par ses mouvements incontrôlables, par le frisson incessant de toute sa peau, par les cris qu'il ne cherchait pas à retenir et qui excitaient Dean plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer.

Il lâcha la virilité de son amant, remonta prendre possession de sa bouche , Castiel l'accueillit avec un gémissement désespéré, ses lèvres étaient sèches, sa langue râpeuse et demandeuse, leur baiser fut presque violent de désir inassouvi et l'ange le mordit presque quand Dean reprit son sexe en main.

« Laisse toi aller... » murmura-t-il. Sa voix sonnait curieusement à ses oreilles qui ne voulaient plus entendre rien d'autre que les soupirs de Castiel. Il le caressa, étouffant ses gémissements dans un nouveau baiser, Castiel était enroulé autour de lui, ses ongles enfoncés si fort dans son dos qu'il sentit la peau céder par endroit quand l'ange jouit dans sa main. Le cri qu'il poussa, même étouffé dans la bouche de Dean était au delà de la luxure, au delà de la simple jouissance,c'était un cri d'amour aussi.

Ils mirent longtemps à reprendre leurs souffle, leurs poitrines si étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre qu'ils pouvaient chacun sentir le cœur de l'autre battre la chamade puis se calmer. Leurs mains continuaient d'aller et venir sur leurs peaux, y étalant leur semence ou leur sueur, provoquant de nouveaux frissons. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent pas jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur du matin les ramène à la réalité. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient encore de leur plaisir et des gémissements de l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne voulait penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à soulever des questions dont ils ne voulaient pas connaître la réponse. Ils étaient sales. Dean prit Castiel par la main, jeta à terre ce qui restait des couvertures et l'entraîna sous la douche.

Il rit quand l'eau froide les aspergea faisant glapir l'ange. Castiel caressa son visage, suivant le chemin des gouttes d'eau qui chevauchaient ses cheveux, s'écrasaient sur ses joues avant d'aller se perdre sur ses épaules.

«J'aime t'entendre rire. »

Dean l'embrassa, l'eau était devenue chaude, les empêchait de respirer, les obligeant à rompre le baiser beaucoup trop tôt. Ils prirent une douche beaucoup plus longue que nécessaire.


	9. des baisers d'ange

 

Castiel pensait être habitué à la douleur. Il se trompait. Ce que les humains appelaient « peine de cœur » était injustement nommé. Ça faisait mal dans chaque fibre de son être, dans chaque plan de l'espace et du temps, ça faisait mal avant, pendant et après, partout, tout le temps. Il avait cru qu'après la perte de sa grâce il n'y aurait pas plus douloureux. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Chaque kilomètre, chaque minute qui l'éloignaient déchiraient son cœur et son âme en un milliard d'éclats sanguinolents et hurlant leur désespoir. La boule énorme qu'il avait dans la gorge l'empêchait de respirer, le trou dans sa poitrine lui donnait envie de vomir, le vide au creux de son ventre lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Et rien de tout cela ne se voyait de l'extérieur.

Les autres passagers de l'avion ne remarquèrent pas cet homme avec son petit sac qui voyagea comme un fantôme et cligna des yeux sous le soleil après l’atterrissage.

Il s'enfonça dans la foule, inconnu, misérable. Un anonyme disparaissant au milieu de milliers d'autres, traînant derrière lui son cœur brisé et son âme en lambeaux.

 

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

 

2 jours plus tôt

Dean n'avait pas touché à son burger, ce qui en soit était déjà inquiétant. Qui plus est il écoutait Sam attentivement ce qui n'arrivait qu'en cas d’extrême urgence Et la créature qu'ils chassaient, quelle qu'elle soit n'avait rien d'un cas d’extrême urgence. Pour l'heure ses agissements se limitaient à une pluie de poissons et un grand trou qui s'était ouvert spontanément dans la route principale de la petite ville du Wyoming où ils se trouvaient.

Sam repoussa le rapport de police qu'il était en train de détailler à son frère. « Tu vas m'en parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

  * De ce qui te tracasse.

  * Rien ne me tracasse. Mentit Dean en mordant finalement dans son burger. «  Bon sang ce truc est dégueulasse ! »

  * T'aurais du prendre le veau il est très bon … donc, ce sujet qui te tracasse ?

  * Tu imagines des choses Sammy.




Sam haussa les épaules et abandonna le sujet. Dean y revint plus tard. Il conduisait et Sam sut de quoi il allait parler au moment où il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je... Sammy j'ai... »

Sam se tourna vers lui et s'accouda à la vitre de la portière, indiquant à son frère qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Je... Écoute on va avoir une conversation comme deux frangins normaux d'accord ? »

  * D'accord.

  * Je.. Dean ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma sans rien dire, incapable de prononcer les mots. Les dire rendrait tout de suite cela plus réel, les dire à son frère rendrait cela pire encore.

  * Tu ?

  * J'ai couché avec Castiel. Il l'avait dit d'une traite, très vite et même si la phrase était courte elle l'avait essoufflé.

  * Je sais.

  * Comment ça tu sais ? La voiture fit un écart quand Dean quitta la route des yeux pour jeter à Sam un regard horrifié.

  * Ça fait deux mois qu'il n'a pas dormi dans sa chambre Dean !

  * Sexuellement parlant. J'ai couché avec Castiel sexuellement parlant !




Bon sang il l'avait dit. Il avait employé les mots sexe et Castiel dans la même phrase. Qu'ils ne soient pas déjà tout les deux morts foudroyés devait être une indication que jusqu'ici tout allait bien. Il glissa un regard à Sam qui le regardait la bouche ouverte avec ce curieux sourire tordu qu'il avait quand il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de rire de quelque chose.

  * Sexuellement parlant... alors ça veut dire quoi... tu es gay ou quelque chose du genre ?

  * Non , nan naaah... Je suis pas gay ou quelque chose du genre je suis... oh bordel je suis un mec qui a couché avec un ange.

  * Un ex- ange. Corrigea Sam

  * Bon dieu il doit y avoir un enfer spécial réservé aux gens comme moi. Marmonna Dean

  * Heureusement qu'on l'a fermé alors. Se moqua Sam.

  * Ca te fait rire ?

  * Oui.

  * Bitch !

  * Jerk.




Manifestement, Sam le prenait bien et le besoin que Dean avait d'avoir une discussion à ce sujet, sans doute de se disputer un peu avec son frère, s'évanouit d'un coup. Dean sourit.

« Et c'était comment ? » demanda Sam quelques instants plus tard. Dean serra les mains sur le volant, prêt à éluder la question. Mais rien que d'y repenser il sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Sam et son frère aurait pu jurer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi lumineux.

« Awesome ! »

Le sourire de son frère suffit à mettre Sam mal à l'aise. Mais c'était un sourire heureux comme il n'en avait pas vu à Dean depuis des années.

 

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

 

Castiel regardait les fleurs. Elles étaient superbes, colorées, leurs pétales s'étendaient vers la lumière, leur parfum se répandait dans l'air frais du soir. Les fleurs l'avaient toujours réconforté. Mais il en avait des centaines devant les yeux et il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. « Vous avez quelque part ou aller ? » Il se tourna vers la femme qui venait de lui parler. Une femme entre deux âges à la peau marquée par de nombreux sourires qui avaient creusé des rides aux coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Il secoua la tête. La fleuriste glissa sa main gantée dans la sienne, lui prit son sac des mains et le conduisit dans l'arrière boutique. Elle lui indiqua l'escalier.

« La première porte à gauche à l'étage, c'est la chambre d'amis. Vous pouvez y rester tant que vous aurez besoin. »

Il la regarda, surpris. Elle sourit gentiment. «  Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous égarer par ici. »

Avait il l'air si perdu ? La fleuriste avait des yeux gris perçants et doux, des yeux beaucoup plus vieux que l'âge qu'elle affichait.

« Vous êtes un ange. » dit il. C'était un constat et elle le prit comme tel, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Castiel grimpa à l'étage pas tout à fait sur de lui. Il ignorait si elle était réellement un être céleste ou juste une humaine d'une incroyable compassion. Pour lui, les deux étaient similaires.

La chambre où il entra était petite et lumineuse, un lit recouvert d'une courtepointe à motif de fleurs, un bureau, une chaise, une armoire en bois sombre. Une vague odeur de lavande venue d'un pot pourri posé sur le bureau. Et le soleil indécent d'un soir d'automne qui s'acharnait à vouloir éclairer la vie de Castiel. Il s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

Quand la fleuriste monta le voir, près d'une heure plus tard, les larmes coulaient toujours entre ses doigts.

 

 

36h plus tôt.

« On peut pas le laisser faire ça. » dit Sam en versant un café à Charlie.

  * Tu as une meilleure solution ?

  * Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

  * Le trouver prendrait trop de temps. Sam, les murs de ce bunker font près de vingt centimètre d'épaisseur, je dors au bout du couloir et je sais quand Dean se réveille d'un cauchemars parce qu'il hurle tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui dort avec lui !

  * Je sais... Mais... Charlie ils ont couché ensemble !

  * Et alors ?

  * Dean va le chercher... C'est pas comme s'il avait récupéré une fille anonyme dans un bar ! Il s'agit de Cas... Dean va le chercher et …

  * Il ne se souviendra pas de moi.




Charlie et Sam avaient sursauté à la voix de Castiel qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu entrer dans la cuisine.

«Que veux tu dire ? » demanda Charlie.

  * Je vais... Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne se souvienne pas que j'ai vécu ici. Il pensera que je suis retourné à ma garnison et jamais revenu. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, il ne me cherchera pas, il ne se souviendra de rien, ce sera très bien.




La gorge de Charlie se noua. «  Tu ne peux pas faire ça... tu n'as pas le droit de lui prendre ses souvenirs ! »

«C'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Et puis ce sont des souvenirs de moi, ils m'appartiennent autant qu'à lui.»

  * C'est ridicule grogna Sam. Tu connais Dean... Tu sais comment il se sent à chaque fois que quelqu'un le quitte... tu crois quoi ? Que ta disparition ne l'affectera pas ?

  * Il ne se souviendra pas de ce que nous avons... partagé.

  * Il se souviendra des années précédentes ! Il se souviendra que tu as été là et que tu es parti sans jamais chercher à le revoir. Il se souviendra de toi comme quelqu'un qui l'a abandonné ! Cria Sam jetant presque son café à la figure de l'ange.

  * Tu veux que je fasse quoi Sam ? Tu préfères le voir continuer à revivre ces horreurs à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux ? Si j'étais encore un ange j'avalerais sa souffrance comme je l'ai fait avec tes souvenirs de la Cage, mais je ne peux pas ! Alors je suis censé faire quoi au juste ?

  * N'importe quoi d'autre !




Charlie serrait sa tasse contre elle. «  Cas... Comment crois tu qu'il se sentira si la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde l'abandonne ? Il se sentira responsable... tu veux … Tu veux qu'il aille mieux et en même temps tu lui provoques une nouvelle souffrance... ce n'est pas un bon moyen... »

L'ange la regarda avec des yeux tristes. « Je n'ai pas de meilleur plan. Si je reste, le sort finira par être inefficace, je pourrais effacer tout souvenir de moi de sa mémoire mais il faudrait aussi effacer les vôtres... Il se remettra de m'avoir perdu. Avec le temps... »

Sam avait envie de pleurer, il se retint, contrairement à Charlie. « Et tu vas nous abandonner nous aussi alors... »

  * Charlie... On n'abandonne que ceux qui comptent sur nous. Objecta Castiel.

  * Mais je compte sur toi moi... J'ai besoin de toi...




Il la regarda d'un air surpris. « Pourquoi ? Tu as vécu toute ta vie sans moi... »

  * Et j'ai été toute seule presque toute ma vie... Et maintenant que j'ai une famille... je ne veux pas en être privée ! Charlie pleurait franchement à présent et elle en voulait à Castiel de se retrouver dans la position de la fillette trop sensible.

  * Tu ne seras pas seule, Tu seras avec Sam et Dean.

  * Mais ma famille c'est Sam et Dean et toi !

  * Tu t'y feras. Décréta l'ange à bout de patience.




L'impatience, c'était aussi une nouvelle émotion qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Charlie renifla et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Sam resta debout les dents serrées. «  Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Sauf si tu as une meilleure solution. »

Sam n'en avait pas. Et Castiel le savait.

« Allez vous m'aider oui ou non ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps.

 

*

24heures plus tôt

Castiel fit deux expériences nouvelles ce soir là. Il mentit à Dean, et tricha pour la première fois. Aucune de ces deux actions ne le rendit fier mais il était décidé à ne pas les regretter. C'était Sam qui avait eut l'idée du jeu à boire. Charlie, Castiel et lui même n'avaient bu réellement que les premiers shots de vodka, juste assez pour que leurs vision deviennent un peu floue. Dean , en revanche avait continué de boire, décidé à battre Castiel à ce concours de beuverie. Puisqu'il n'était plus un ange son seuil de tolérance à l'alcool devait avoir beaucoup diminué non ?

Castiel avait fait semblant de boire, regardant Dean s'enfoncer, verre après verre dans l'ivresse. Puis il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit malgré ses protestations.

Charlie avait disparu quelque part et Sam s'était posté à la porte de la chambre comme pour veiller sur son frère.

Castiel posa la main sur le front de Dean, le chasseur soupira, le sommeil commençait à l'atteindre.

« Pas juste. » marmonna-t-il.

  * Quoi donc.

  * Toi... Pas bourré.




Castiel sourit. « La prochaine fois. » promit il. Il mentait. Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois et Dean ne le verait jamais ivre. Mais la promesse suffit au cerveau embrumé de l’aîné des Winchester. Il s'endormit en serrant la main de Castiel comme un enfant serre une peluche.

Castiel s'assit sur le bord du lit, une main toujours sur le front de Dean, l'autre serrant toujours sa main. Il ferma les yeux et récita l'incantation qu'il connaissait par cœur. Un vent venu de nulle part agita les cheveux de Sam et Castiel se figea en pleine phrase.

L'esprit de Dean n'était pas clair ni ordonné et Castiel eut du mal à remonter jusqu'à l'origine de ses souvenirs. Il n'allait pas les effacer. Il allait simplement les atténuer, en diminuer la composante émotionnelle jusqu'à ce que toute la vie de Dean lui devienne supportable. Ça allait prendre du temps, Castiel le savait. Il se trouvait à Lawrence trente ans plus tôt et un petit Dean de quatre ans, assis dans le coffre d'une vieille voiture regardait sa maison partir en fumée. Il y avait du bruit et de l'agitation, des lumières clignotantes partout comme si c'était noël mais personne n'était joyeux comme à noël.

Castiel sentait la peur de Dean. L'envie qu'il avait de pleurer et de hurler le nom de sa mère. _Maman... Maman tu es ou ? Maman, pourquoi Sammy pleure ? Maman !_

Il se pencha sur l'enfant et sursauta quand les yeux vers de Dean se tournèrent vers lui. «Hello Dean. »

  * Comment tu connais mon nom ?

  * Je le sais c'est tout.

  * Tu es un ange ?

  * Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

  * Les ailes.




L'enfant le regardait avec admiration et Castiel tourna la tête. Il avait des ailes. Pas les siennes, plutôt les ailes qu'un enfant de quatre ans imagine pour un ange. Immenses, duveteuses , blanches et froufroutantes. Des ailes où même Castiel aurait voulut se créer un nid.

« Oui, je suis un ange. »

Dean sourit.

« Elle est où ma maman ? »

« Avec les autres anges. »

« Maman dit que des Anges veillent sur moi. »

Castiel sentit sa gorge se serrer. Dean, à quatre ans avait une foi inconditionnelle en sa mère. Une foi d'enfant qui allait bientôt être détruite. Il s’accroupit pour être à hauteur du garçon. « Elle a raison. N'en doute jamais. »

Il toucha la joue de l'enfant et doucement, tout doucement fit jouer le sort, diminuant la peur et la peine. Diminuant le souvenir cuisant de la chaleur du feu sur les joues de Dean , diminuant le bruit des cris de Sam, floutant le regard fou de John quand il revint vers la voiture. Il n'effaça pas le souvenir, il le rendit plus supportable.

Dix ans plus tard il atténua le souvenir pointu d'une fille que Dean avait cru aimer et qu'il avait du quitter puisque leur chasse était finie. Quinze ans plus tard il diminua le souvenir d'une dispute entre John et Sam, l'impression angoissante que Dean ressentit que tout ce qu'il avait connu et aimé jusqu'ici allait voler en éclat. Il tenta en vain de faire disparaître cette impression mais elle était si profondément ancrée en Dean qu'il aurait fallut réécrire tout les souvenirs de Dean pour la vaincre. Castiel la laissa donc presque intacte. C'était, à force, une partie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Vingt ans plus tard, il vit Dean regarder Sam s'éloigner de lui pour la première fois, son sac sur le dos. Sam ne se retourna pas, John ne dit pas un mot. Personne ne se soucia de Dean qui resta à la fenêtre du motel, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Maman... j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là... moi ils ne m'écoutent pas..._

le départ de Sam, son premier départ avait laissé un trou béant en Dean, et une angoisse que Castiel n'arrivait pas à faire passer. Dean avait passé sa vie à veiller sur son petit frère, à quoi servait il maintenant que Sam n'était plus là ?

Castiel découvrit ensuite combien le brusque départ de John avait laissé Dean seul et désemparé, incapable de prendre une décision de lui même. Il était allé trouver Sam, lui demander de reprendre la chasse avec lui parce qu'il ne supportait pas la solitude. Castiel le comprenait, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour atténuer ce sentiment. En parcourant le livre des souvenirs de Dean, les années suivante il tenta aussi de magnifier les rares moments de bonheur de Dean. Ils étaient généralement liés à Sam, de toutes petites choses. Quelques heures sur la route, une bière partagée en regardant les nuages, Lisa et Ben. La douleur de perdre Lisa et Ben était une des plus violentes. Ce n'était ni un accident ni un aléas de la vie de chasseur, c'était la somme de toutes les erreurs de Dean, le résultat de toute une vie qu'il n'avait même pas choisie mais dont il se sentait responsable. Sa seule présence les avait mis en danger et il avait du les abandonner pour les protéger. C'était le choix qu'un homme vertueux se devait de faire. C'était aussi le choix le plus horrible. Celui d'un héros dont personne ne se souviendrait.

_Peut être que tu es fière de moi, Maman... je suis désolé._

La mort de John, la mort de Sam étaient autant de plaies béantes que Castiel s'efforça de refermer. Dean revoyait avec une acuité atroce les yeux de Jo avant qu'il ne la condamne à la mort. Ses yeux le hantaient, ils étaient jeunes et pleins de promesses qui ne se réaliseraient pas.

_Je suis tellement désolé._

L'homme qui a débuté l'apocalypse. C'était ainsi que Dean se voyait depuis des années. Un échec. Qu'aurait dit John s'il avait pu voir son fils échouer ainsi ? Mais les souffrances de l'enfer...

Dean n'avait pas mérité ça, il avait fait de son mieux, survécu à plus d'horreurs que quiconque, il était un héros et il le savait. Mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Les tortures avaient sapé ses forces, l'avaient détruit. Castiel sentit les flammes, la douleur abominable qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Quand elle diminuait c'était pour revenir, pire encore, dès que Dean reprenait espoir. Quand on lui permettait l'espoir c'était pour l'écraser juste après. Il ne restait rien de lui. Son âme au supplice avait crié, hurlé, supplié. Supplié pour que cela cesse, supplié pour que cela continue, supplié pour qu'on le laisse mourir.

Et quand on lui avait donné le choix, il avait résisté. Avec les dernières forces de sa droiture il avait résisté, s'infligeant lui même de nouvelles souffrance innommables et inavouables.

Castiel se sentait mal mais il parcourut les souvenirs, se tint debout entre les lames qui s'enfonçaient en Dean, se tint près de lui tandis que ses yeux brûlaient et se régénéraient, effleura son front tandis qu'il éclatait sous les coups et la souffrance.

Et Dean avait cédé. De toutes ça avait été la pire torture. Se voir réduit à cela, à cette chose inhumaine qui infligeait la souffrance pour se l'épargner. Se détester soi même de ne pas avoir eut la force, juste un jour de plus.

Castiel engloba l'ensemble de ces horreurs et, patiemment, se mit à les effacer. Le souvenir demeurerait, le ressenti disparaîtrait. Ce serait comme si Dean avait vécu sa vie au cinéma, à regarder le pire film d'horreur de tout les temps. Il éteignit la chaleur, arrêta la souffrance. Et quand il ne resta rien que de violentes images, il se pencha sur le corps mutilé de Dean et très doucement posa ses lèvres sur son front. Il effaça la culpabilité, le remords.

_Tu es un homme bon Dean Winchester. Quels que soient tes péchés tu les as largement expiés._

Au de là de l'enfer il y eut l'errance, ces choses horribles qu'il avait dites à Sam et qu'il avait pensées sur l'instant.

La mort de Bobby et toute cette peine que Dean avait cachée au monde entier parce que c'était son rôle d'être fort. Et puis Castiel se vit.

Il ne se vit pas tel qu'il était mais tel que Dean se le représentait. Il voyait toujours ses ailes de la même façon qu'à quatre ans et cela déchira le cœur de l'ange. Il avait cru Dean trop adulte,trop ancré dans la réalité pour avoir encore la foi. Et en fait Dean en était dépourvu. Il ne croyait qu'à la puissance d'une arme qu'il pouvait serrer dans sa main, il ne faisait confiance à rien d'autre. Sauf à Castiel. Il voyait ses ailes et lui aurait confié sa vie. Il l'avait fait d'ailleurs, plusieurs fois.

_J'aimerais que tu le connaisses maman... il est mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami après Sam..._

Castiel faillit s'arrêter là. Il faillit renoncer à son projet, laisser Dean avec ses souvenirs atténués et rester auprès de cet homme qu'il aimait. En qui il avait foi plus qu'en Dieu. Mais il se concentra, rassemblant toute sa détermination. Il scanna les souvenirs jusqu'à son arrivée au Bunker et … s'effaça.

Pour Dean, il n'aurait jamais frappé à la porte, ne serait jamais allé chasser avec eux. Il effaça le souvenir de Dean lui apprenant à faire du café. Il effaça les dizaines de plats que le chasseur lui avait fait goûter. Il supprima les moments ou Dean avait accepté que Castiel écoute de la musique classique dans la voiture car cela le calmait.

Dean n'aurait aucun souvenir des mains de Castiel sur lui, de leurs baisers, de leurs confidences. Il ne se souviendrait de rien.

Il ne resterait que le souvenir d'une vie trop dure pour quelqu'un de si jeune, d'un enfant qu'on avait forcé à grandir au milieu des monstres. Il ne resterait qu'un homme au passé sombre tourné vers un avenir meilleur. C'était tout ce que Castiel souhaitait pour Dean, un avenir meilleur.

_Maman... je l'aime tellement tu sais..._

Castiel sentit les larmes couler quand il effaça ce dernier souvenir. Le souvenir de l'instant où Dean s'était avoué à lui même qu'il l'aimait.

Il réintégra lentement son corps, Sam s'était assis sur la chaise du bureau, Charlie n'était nulle part en vue.

« Ca va ? » demanda Sam. Castiel hocha la tête, se pencha sur Dean et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Dors » murmura-t-il.

Dean ferma les yeux un peu plus fort, poussa un soupir et se roula en boule. Castiel remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et resta quelques minutes à le regarder avant de se lever.

Sam avait une boule dans la gorge quand il le serra contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. » dit il.

« Si. »

« Tu vas me manquer... tu vas nous manquer. »

Castiel hocha la tête. Ils allaient lui manquer aussi.

Quand il partit, quelques heures plus tard, c'était le milieu de la nuit. Charlie l'attendait à la porte d'entrée avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

« Ne pars pas. » réclama-t-elle.

« Il le faut. »

  * J'ai besoin de toi !

  * Dean disait ça aussi. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Vous avez vécu jusqu'ici sans moi , vous vivrez après.




Charlie avait les yeux pleins de larme. «  Idiot ! Ca veut dire « je t'aime » en langage Winchester ! »

Castiel sourit.

« Tu es une Winchester maintenant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. «  La version qui chasse ses sandwiches au super marché. Ces garçons sont ma famille maintenant qu'ils le veuillent ou non , et toi aussi. »

« Prends soin d'eux. » Castiel se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Tu me donneras des nouvelles ? »

« Sans doute pas. »

Elle hocha la tête, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse positive. Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit jusqu’à ce que Sam la force à rentrer. Elle pleura très longtemps cette nuit là et Sam n'eut pas le cœur de la laisser seule. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul non plus. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé face à la télé éteinte , plus loin dans le bunker , Dean dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve pour la première fois depuis des mois.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Charlie au petit matin, quand elle n'eut plus de larmes à verser. Sam attrapa les manettes de la console de jeu sur la table basse du salon.

«On fait comme tout le monde. On essaie d'oublier. »

Ils jouèrent à des jeux de guerre jusqu'au réveil de Dean. S'il remarqua les traces de larme et les yeux bouffis de Charlie, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

 

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

 

La fleuriste s'appelait Rochelle, elle s'occupait de la boutique, apprenait à Castiel à confectionner des bouquets et les noms des plantes. Son époux se nommait Daniel, c'était un homme aux traits acérés qui parlait peu et chantonnait des chansons aux fleurs qu'il faisait pousser dans la grande serre dans la cour intérieure de la boutique. Ils l'avaient accueilli comme s'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas du tout des conséquences de leur gentillesse, comme s'il était normal d'ouvrir leur porte à un vagabond. Comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Castiel trouvait du réconfort à rempoter les fleurs, à voir les bulbes s'épanouir doucement. L'odeur de la terre quand il y enfonçait les doigts pour planter des graines, le bruissement des feuilles même quand il n'y avait pas de courant d'air que Daniel lui avait appris à écouter.

Il avait entendu et senti tout cela quand il était un ange, une créature omnisciente... mais les humains n'écoutaient pas, ne voyaient rien... ils était aveuglés, assourdis par le hurlement des émotions qui déferlaient sans cesse sur eux. Castiel n'arrivait pas à en supporter plus d'une à la fois alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui c'était une tempête de tourments qui le ravageait à chaque seconde de chaque journée. Il dormait peu, la nuit il se relevait et se réfugiait dans la serre, écoutant les plantes fleurir.

Parfois Daniel l'y rejoignait, lui proposait une cigarette que Castiel refusait et tout deux restaient sans parler à senti l'odeur du tabac couvrir peu à peu celle des fleurs. Le matin venu, courbatus et fatigués ils se levaient à l'appel de Rochelle qui, sans poser de question leur servait un petit déjeuner avant de les renvoyer chacun à leur tache.

C'était une vie calme et tranquille qui permettait à Castiel de ne pas penser. Il ne voulait plus jamais penser, plus jamais. C'était trop dur, trop triste. Les fleurs, les fleurs au moins revenaient toujours, toujours aussi splendides, sans rien attendre et sans rien demander qu'un peu d'eau et de soleil.

Castiel aurait voulut être une fleur.

 

 


	10. La meilleure partie de l'autre

 

10 : La meilleure partie de l'autre.

 

_« Cas tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Dean._

_Mec ça fait presque un an... où es tu ? »_

Castiel était perdu, au propre comme au figuré. Il n'avait jamais réellement eut besoin de s'orienter en tant qu'être céleste et c'était un domaine où , en tant qu'humain il n'avait aucune facilité. Il avait froid aussi malgré le soleil. L'hiver arrivait peu à peu emportant avec lui tout ce que Castiel trouvait bon dans la vie en dehors des caramels mous. Les fleurs mouraient peu à peu dans la serre, les insectes disparaissaient. Il avait voulu voir la mer , elle était grise et froide. Le sable lui avait collé aux pieds s'était infiltré sous ses vêtements et l'air salé lui avait poissé le visage et les mains. Et puis ça sentait le vieux poisson.

 

_« Cas, tu es là ? C'est encore Dean._

_Est ce que tu vas me répondre un jour ? »_

Les collines étaient en feu. Tout l'est de la ville brûlait et le vent charriait avec lui des odeurs de cendre et des débris incandescents. Castiel les observa qui grisaient peu à peu les fleurs de la devanture de la boutique.

« Tout va mourir »

  * Oui. Répondit Rochelle. « Mais ici, tout repousse l'année suivante. »

  * C'est long, toute une année.

  * Oui




Castiel regarda longtemps le feu. Il l'entendait rugir en dévorant les arbres, faisant craquer les troncs dans le lointain.

« Pourquoi te caches tu ici ? » demanda Rochelle.

Castiel ne demanda même pas comment elle le savait.

« Cet endroit en vaut un autre. »

  * Tu fuis quelqu'un.

  * Oui.

  * Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal.

  * J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. Mais les choix ont des conséquences.




Rochelle hocha la tête.

« Ne fuis pas trop longtemps. Il ne t'attendra pas toujours. »

Castiel se retourna pour l'interroger du regard mais Rochelle était déjà rentrée dans la boutique.

Ce soir là tandis que le soir tombait, l'incendie colorait le ciel d'un orange pesant. Castiel rentrait les fleurs de la devanture à l'intérieur du magasin pour la nuit ( ou peut être pour la semaine vu la poussière qui continuait de tomber). Quand il déplaça les étals, un petit « Piou... »misérable attrira son attention. L'oiseau , réfugié entre les pots de fleurs était presque tout noir de suie et tenta de le pincer avec son bec quand il l'attrappa. L'ange le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, l'oiseau s'ébouriffa en tentant de lui échapper.

« Comment tu as atteri là toi ? »

L'oiseau cligna juste des yeux et refit « piou » d'un air concerné. Castiel relacha sa prise mais l'ouseau ne bougea pas, une de ses ailes pendait à son coté menaçant à chaque instant de le faire tomber de sa main. Castiel le porta à l'intérieur et tenta de le nettoyer. C'était un petit perroquet tout blanc qui n'avait pas très envie d'être débarassé de sa couche de suie à en juger par les coups de bec qu'il tentait d elui donner.

« Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? » demanda Rochelle derrière lui.

-Un oiseau avec une aile cassée. Répondit Castiel « Il a l'air perdu. »

Rochelle sourit. « Les créatures perdues et cassés atterissent souvent ici. » dit elle en lui prenant l'oiseau des mains pour le poser dans une bassine d'eau où il se mit à ébouriffer ses plumes du mieux qu'il pouvait pour en faire tomber la suie. Castiel fit couler de l'eau sur l'aile cassée, il ne se rendit pas compte que Rochelle était sortie avec un sourire amusé.

 

 

_« Cas, c'est Dean._

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Envoie moi un signe n'importe quoi, je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. »_

Castiel n'allait pas bien. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme à coté de lui. Ramassa ses vêtements étalés par terre et s'habilla sans un bruit. Il rentra chez Rochelle et Daniel et prit la plus longue douche de sa vie. Il n'était pas sale à strictement parler, il se sentait juste... souillé.

Ce qui avait été si beau, si parfait quand il le partageait avec Dean n'avait rien de semblable avec un étranger. C'était juste... une friction à la limite de l'agréable. Ce n'était rien d'autre que du temps perdu. Un immense gâchis.

Daniel l'accueillit dans la serre avec un grognement, il arrosait un petit buisson de sauge. Castiel reprit son travail de la veille, désherber les immenses bacs où poussaient les freesia.

« C'est toujours mieux avec quelqu'un qu'on aime »

Daniel souriait gentiment. Castiel éprouva une émotion nouvelle, les mains dans la terre. La honte. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était la sensation très désagréable d'avoir un besoin vital de creuser un trou et de s'y enterrer pour l'éternité. Sans personne pour nous rappeler ce que l'on vient de faire.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

-Non. Répondit Daniel. « Je le sais c'est tout. »

« Alors vous êtes vraiment... »

-Oui.

  * Et Rochelle ?

  * Aussi. On nous a envoyés en mission ici il y a très longtemps... on dirait qu'on nous a oubliés là haut. Nous sommes restés. On s'occupe des égarés qui franchissent la porte. On continue notre travail en somme.

  * C'est très honorable a vous.




Daniel sourit et commença à tailler des rosiers, L'hiver approchait et ils avaient déjà perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Pendant quelques minutes seul le bruit du sécateur troubla le silence feuillu de la serre.

« Ce que tu as fait est très honorable aussi. » reprit il.

  * Vous savez qui je suis ?

  * On parle de toi au Paradis, Castiel. L'ange qui nous a tourné le dos pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Tu as beau avoir été déchu, pour certains d'entre nous tu es un héros.

  * Après avoir quasiment déclenché une guerre, ouvert le purgatoire et créé le plus grand... chaos depuis des millénaires ?

  * Après t'être battu pour ton droit au libre arbitre. C'est cela que nos frères voient en toi. L'ange qui a comprit que nous n'étions plus que des machines sans foi et sans cœur, et qui s'est rebellé contre ça.

  * Et vous, que voyez vous ?

  * Un imbécile amoureux.




Castiel sourit. «  Je crois que cette définition est plus juste que celle du héros. »

« Je le crois aussi, elle n'en est pas moins glorifiante. »

 

 

_« Cas... qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ? »_

 

Castiel faisait des bouquets avec Rochelle, c'était une situation calme, propice aux confidences.

  * L'humain que j'aime est un héros.

  * Et il l'ignore.

  * Il pense qu'il détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Il doit sans doute penser que c'est sa faute s'il n'a plus de nouvelles de moi. De tout mes échecs le plus grand c'est lui.

  * Parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est un héros ?

  * Parce que j'ai échoué à le lui faire comprendre. Je voulais... je voulais qu'il sache qu'il mérite d'être aimé, qu'il a fait plus de bien que de mal et qu'il est un homme bon. Et tout ce que j'ai réussit à faire c'est lui faire oublier ses souffrances avec un sortilège.

  * C'est déjà beaucoup.

  * Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour lui. Je voulais qu'il se sente bien, pas qu'il aille juste moins mal.

  * Tu as fait de ton mieux Castiel.

  * Je pouvais faire tellement plus … avant.




Rochelle ne dit rien le temps d'arranger les compositions dans des vases puis se retourna vers lui.

« Il faut que tu comprennes une chose, Castiel. On ne cesse pas d'être ce qu'on est. Tu n'as pas cessé d'être un ange en perdant ta gâce. »

  * Je suis humain Rochelle ! Si je me pique avec cette rose je saignerai et ne pourrai pas me guérir.

  * Tu crois que c'est ton pouvoir qui fait de toi un ange ? Tu le crois sincèrement ? Notre Père ne t'as pas appris que tes actions ont plus de portée et de pouvoir que ta grâce ?

  * Si mais...

  * Mais quoi ? Tu étais un ange guerrier et tu l'es toujours. Tu te bats pour défendre ceux que tu aimes et ce que tu penses être juste. Tes armes ont changé, mais qui tu es demeure.




Castiel s'accorda un temps de réflexion en déblayant le plan de travail.

« En quoi est ce important que je le comprenne ? »

  * Parce que Dean Winchester ne cessera pas non plus d'être ce qu'il est. C'est un chasseur et un homme qui a vu des choses que les humains ne devraient pas connaître. Rien de ce que tu pouras faire ne changera ça, c'est son fardeau et tu ne peux pas le porter à sa place.

  * Ça je l'ai comprit.

  * C'est aussi un humain qui t'aime. Je le sais parce que je suis un ange et que je le vois. Il est tout autour de toi, il ne t'abandonne jamais, il te suit partout. Il te retrouvera quoi que tu fasses. Alors ce sera pour toi le moment de redevenir qui tu es.

  * Qui ?

  * Celui qui le portera quand son fardeau sera trop lourd pour lui. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait, et que tu feras encore. C'est la seule chose que tu peux faire pour lui.




Castiel mit longtemps à réaliser que le point le plus important du discours de Rochelle était qu'il avait perdu de vue qui il était.

Ce soir là, il s'allonge sur son lit après avoir recouvert la cage du perroquet. L'aile de l'oiseau allait mieux, pas assez cependant pour lui rendre sa liberté. Et puis Rochelle prétendait qu'il n'éxistait pas de perroquet sauvage dans cette ville, ses possesseurs avaient sans doute du évacuer leur maison en raison de l'incendie et l'avait libéré sans savoir qu'un perroquet domestique a peu de chance de survivre en ville.

« J'imagine que tu es coincé ici toi aussi ... » murmura-t-il à la cage. L'oiseau répondit par un « piou » endormi.

Perdu, une aile cassée, et enfermé dans une cage par un humain à qui il devait sa survie... Castiel s'endormit en se demandant si c'était triste que ce à quoi il s'identifiait le plus au monde soit un perroquet perdu ?

 

 

_« Cas... »_

Sam passait pour le plus intelligent des deux frères. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Dean était idiot. Il avait pris une cuite mémorable quelques semaines auparavant, pas assez mémorable cependant pour lui faire oublier qui lui avait planté ses ongles dans le dos. Ce n'était pas assez profond pour qu'il ait récolté ça lors d'une chasse et aucune de ses chemises n'était déchirée. Et s'il était allé chez une fille il se serait au moins souvenu d'un bar quelconque.

Il n'était pas sorti du bunker la nuit où il avait tant bu sur une idée stupide de Sam et il s'était réveillé avec des griffures dans le dos. Il avait taquiné Charlie à ce propos, insinuant que c'était elle qui les lui avait faites. Elle avait roulé des yeux au dessus de son café, une parfaite petite réplique rousse des expressions faciales les plus agaçantes de Sam.

Il aurait oublié l'histoire des marques s'il n'y avait eut que ça. Ce n'était ni la première et sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'il se réveillait avec des contusions d'origine inconnue.

Mais il y avait eut tout le reste. Le visage fermé de Sam pendant des jours, ses discussions avec Charlie qu'ils interrompaient dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, et leurs recherches .

Ils prétendaient tout deux cataloguer les archives des Hommes de Lettre mais ils ne jouaient pas assez bien la comédie pour que Dean s'y laisse prendre. Ils cherchaient quelque chose et refusaient de lui dire quoi.

Alors Dean fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, il se mit en chasse. Il ne les espionna pas à proprement parler, il se contenta de repasser derrière eux dans toutes leurs recherches. Elles parlaient toutes de l'enfer et il se demanda pourquoi ils ne lui posaient aucune question ? Il était plutôt très bien placé pour en parler... Il nota mentalement de rectifier quelques uns des dossiers qu'il avait feuilletés qui contenaient des erreurs. Et puis pourquoi des recherches sur l'enfer... ils l'avaient fermé non ?

Il leur posa directement la question ( après tout peut être qu'en étant direct... ), ils l'éludèrent. « Charlie voulait savoir, tu sais, juste au cas où à l'avenir quelqu'un voudrait le rouvrir... ». Charlie hocha la tête avec cet air tendu qui voulait dire qu'elle mentait.

Dean n'était pas idiot et même s'il était moins sensible que Sam au langage non verbal, celui de Charlie lui était parfaitement compréhensible. C'est ce qui se produit généralement quand quelqu'un vous surprend à regarder du porno lesbien et s'assied à coté de vous pour la fin du film. A ce jour, Dean ne savait pas si c'était le souvenir le plus gênant ou le plus génial de sa vie.

Il s'attaqua donc à Charlie sachant que faire avouer quelque chose à Sam nécessiterait des moyens qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'employer sur lui. Il attendit que son frère soit parti à la bibliothèque locale pour faire des recherches sur un cas de kelpi quelque part dans le Middlewest et proposa une séance d'entrainement à Charlie.

Elle s'était améliorée en quelques mois, la peur était un bon moteur et elle apprenait beaucoup plus vite maintenant qu'elle savait ce que les créatures surnaturelles pouvaient lui faire. Dean se dit qu'elle finirait par faire un bon chasseur si un jour elle acceptait de sortir du Bunker. Elle le fit tomber par deux fois et la seconde fois, fit mine de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

« T'es mort. »

« Bien gamine... tu t'améliores. »

Elle lui rendit un sourire franc et l'aida à se relever. Dean sentit à la pression de sa main que tout ses muscles lui feraient mal le lendemain mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas.Ils s'assirent par terre pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Sam et toi vous me cachez quelque chose, je veux savoir quoi. »

  * On te l'a déjà dit, on ne te cache rien Dean !

  * Tu mens. Et tu mens mal.

  * N'importe quoi. Grogna-t-elle en tendant la main vers sa bouteille d'eau.




Dean lui saisit le poignet avant de s'être rendu compte de son geste, il serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle grimace de douleur.

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement patient Charlie, et je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con... Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? »

Il lui faisait peur, il le voyait à ses pupilles dilatés, le sentait dans son pouls qui battait plus vite sous ses doigts. Bien, c'était l'effet recherché.

« Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? » Il l'avait repoussée contre le mur pour qu'elle n'ait aucun moyen de s'échapper et avait attrapé son autre poignet, un seul de ses genoux suffisait à maintenir ses jambes à terre et Charlie ne pouvait plus bouger.

  * Je ne le répéterai pas Charlie prévint il.




Elle tremblait et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

« On t'a jeté un sort. » dit Sam depuis l'entrée de la salle d’entraînement. Surpris, Dean leva les yeux juste avant que son frère le frappe au visage. Il s'y était à moitié attendu mais ça faisait quand même un mal de chien !

« Bordel Sam t'étais pas censé être à la bibliothèque ? »

  * Eh bien j'y suis pas. Répondit Sam en le repoussant pour aider Charlie à se relever. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour rester debout.

  * On... On t'a jeté un sort pour que les cauchemars s'arrêtent.  Dit elle en se massant les poignets.

  * Quels cauchemars ?

  * Ceux que tu faisais depuis le fantôme à la ferme des Tomlinson.

  * J'ai jamais fait...

  * Eh bien le sort a fonctionné parce que tu te réveillais trois fois par nuit en hurlant comme si on t'arrachait les yeux ! Répondit Sam .




Dean n'eut rien à répondre , rien à part :  « Vous m'avez jeté... Un putain de sort ? Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?? »

« Voilà pourquoi on ne voulait pas t'en parler ! » grogna Sam.

 

_« Cas... Cas j'ai besoin de toi... Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre..._

_Cas si tu m'entends réponds moi bon sang ! »_

Charlie n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit là. Elle se retourna dans son lit durant des heures avant de finalement se lever. Elle se réfugia dans la cuisine. C'était la pièce la plus chaude du Bunker, ce qu'elle trouvait étonnant parce que c'était une des seules munies de fenêtre. A certaines heures du jour, dans le bon angle, on pouvait y voir les signes cabalistiques de protection qui avaient été d'une façon ou d'une autre imprégnée dans les deux couches de verre qui la constituaient sans l'opacifier. Sam était là, son ordinateur sur la table, il pianotait en massant ses yeux fatigués.

« Il n'aurait pas du agir comme ça. »

Charlie hocha la tête en s'asseyant.

-Ce n'est pas un comportement normal pour lui. Reprit Sam

  * Comment ça ?

  * Le Dean que je connais ne t'aurait pas agressée pour connaître une vérité. Il ne ferait pas de mal aux gens qu'il aime pour si peu.

  * Tu penses que le sort l'a changé ?




Sam referma son ordinateur d'un geste agacé.

« Je pense que nous sommes la somme de nos expériences et que quand il a changé ses souvenirs, Cas a involontairement changé Dean. Ce qu'on voit aujourd'hui c'est Dean tel qu'il aurait été s'il n'avait rien éprouvé ces trente dernières années. »

Charlie hocha la tête en réfléchissant à l'idée.

« Tu penses que ce qu'il a traversé, ça l'a rendu plus...gentil ? »

« Je constate juste que depuis qu'il ne fait plus de cauchemars il est devenu plus violent et plus imprévisible. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua Dean qui s'éclipsait dans le couloir.

Charlie contempla un moment la table. « On dirait que Castiel est parti en emportant la meilleure partie de lui. »

Sam hocha la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

 

_« Cas.. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »_

Allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Dean réfléchissait, essayait de se souvenir , en vain. Il avait environ toutes les pièces du puzzle et n'arrivait pas à les mettre en ordre. Il avait fait des cauchemars, apparemment assez puissants pour que ses acolytes lui jettent un sort. Un sort auquel Castiel avait prit part. Mais le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de l'ange c'était de l'avoir vu disparaître après avoir parlé de réparer son foyer, de nettoyer le bordel qu'il y avait semé. Et c'était... presque un an auparavant !

Dean Winchester ne se considérait pas comme croyant, ça nécessitait de faire une confiance aveugle à quelque chose qu'on avait jamais vu ou senti et Dean avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à poursuivre des démons pour s'en remettre à un Dieu quelconque. Non, Dean Winchester ne croyait pas en Dieu. Mais il avait prié Castiel chaque soir depuis... depuis des années.

Même quand l'ange ne répondait pas . C'était devenu un réflexe, une habitude rassurante. C'était confortable comme un journal intime. Quelques phrases envoyées aux oreilles de personne qui le soulageaient même quand il n'y avait pas de retour. Une façon pour lui d'évacuer ce qui pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules. Parfois il avait réclamé une aide, supplié pour une réponse. Depuis un an il n'avait plus eut vent de Castiel. Soit l'ange avait de gros ennuis, soit il l'avait oublié. Comment l'aurait il oublié ? Oublie-t-on si facilement ses compagnons d'arme quand on est un être céleste ? Dean avait il si peu d'importance à ses yeux ? Était il juste redevenu un outil dans le Grand Plan Divin ? Il se retourna, la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller. Non, il n'avait peut être pas une très haute opinion de lui même mais il refusait d'imaginer que Castiel s'était servi de lui toutes ces années. Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'ange, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça s'était passé.

Quelque chose échappait à Dean et il résolut de découvrir quoi. Sam avait tort, rien n'avait changé chez lui, il avait toujours utilisé toutes les armes à sa disposition pour parvenir à ses fins. Des questions le tourmentaient, l'obsédaient et il voulait les réponses. C'était de lui qu'il était question, de sa vie de ses souvenirs. Il avait le droit de savoir.

 

_« Cas... Cas si tu m'entends.. S'il te plait... »_

Charlie était terrifiée. Elle l'avait été à la seconde où Dean l'avait jetée dans le donjon et violemment assise sur la chaise en fer au centre du piège à démons désormais obsolète. Il l'avait menottée aux accoudoirs et l'avait frappée quand elle avait tenté de le repousser à coup de pieds. Il n'avait même pas l'air en colère, juste animé d'une détermination glacée.

« Dean... » balbutia-t-elle

  * Tais toi.




Sa voix était très douce et cela lui faisait encore plus peur, elle aurait préféré qu'il hurle, ça aurait au moins été en accord avec ses actions. Il se pencha sur elle, les mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules et elle ferma instinctivement les yeux pour ne pas voir venir les coups.

Il ne la frappa pas, se contentant de la fixer juste assez longtemps pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas y répondre. » énonça -t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, ou peut être était ce un tremblement plus violent que les autres ?

« Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Charlie avait du mal à parler tant elle tremblait. « On t'a jeté un sort... Tu faisais des cauchemars horribles alors... On est entrés dans tes souvenirs... On les a .. Atténués pour... pour que tu … pour... » elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, la voix coupée par ses sanglots paniqués.

« Qu'est ce que Castiel avait à voir là dedans ? »

« Rien ! » Elle avait répondu trop vite. Dean plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ne me mens pas Charlie ! » Il avait la voix basse et grave, lourde de menaces.

  * Je … Je ne peux pas t'en parler !

  * Pourquoi ?

  * A cause du sort...




Elle respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, tenta d'effacer toute trace de peur de sa voix. Elle fit appel à tout ce qui lui restait de sang froid pour se remettre à parler. « C'était un sort difficile... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était les nuits à t'entendre crier... Si je te dis... Si je te dis tout... Ça n'aura servi à rien... Ça va recommencer... Et tu ne mérites pas ça. »

Dean haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Plus que perplexe, surpris. Charlie suintait la peur, il pouvait en sentir l'odeur sur elle, il pouvait presque le sentir comme un arrière goût amer. Elle était terrifiée, ils savaient tout deux qu'il aurait pu la tuer d'un seul mouvement d'humeur. Et pourtant, malgré sa gorge nouée, même tremblante de tout ses membres, elle venait de lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Elle voulait le protéger d'une vérité qu'elle trouvait trop dure pour lui. Il était son bourreau et elle voulait le protéger.

La volonté du chasseur flancha quelques secondes, après tout... si ses amis avaient jugé nécessaire de l'ensorceler pour son propre bien, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne chose de poursuivre la vérité. Peut être vallait-il mieux tout laisser tomber maintenant ? Les vérités étaient souvent tellement dures quand elles concernaient un Winchester...

Mais Dean voulait savoir. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il saisit la main de Charlie et en caressa les doigts. Elle frissonna.

« Ne me force pas à te faire du mal. »

Elle se mit à pleurer. « Dean.. Dean s'il te plait... »

« Tu sais... Je connais une chose ou deux sur la torture... »

« Dean.. Non... S'il te plait, s'il te plait... »

Il saisit son index et son majeur entre ses doigts en essayant de ne pas écouter ses cris ni ses pleurs.Charlie renifla, elle était si blanche qu'elle reflétait presque la lumière de l'ampoule au dessus d'eux. Il accentua sa pression sur ses doigt. « Tu savais qu'on ne peut pas casser un doigt sans prendre appui sur un autre ? J'ai essayé, ça ne marche pas. »

Un sanglot désespéré échappa à Charlie.

« Arête, Je t'en prie arrête...Ce n'est pas toi ça... »

« Peut être... mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même... Après tout, c'est toi et Sam qui m'avez jeté un sort, non ?»

Elle secoua la tête, presque involontairement. Il tordit ses doigts, assez pour lui faire mal sans les casser, un hurlement aigu lui répondit tandis qu'elle se tordait sur la chaise pour lui échapper. Les menottes de métal s'enfoncèrent dans ses poignets.

« Qui alors... Qui m'a jeté ce sort ? »

Charlie ne répondit pas, se contenta de sangloter en évitant son regard.

« Castiel ? »

Il y eut un tout petit changement dans la physionomie de la jeune femme, juste assez pour donner à Dean la confirmation dont il avait besoin.

« Pourquoi ? » Il avait lâché ses doigts et elle ne répondit pas. « Pourquoi Charlie ? » cria-t-il en frappant le fauteuil près de son visage. Elle tourna la tête instinctivement et il lui prit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. « Pourquoi ? »

  * Parce qu'il ne supportait plus tes cauchemars ! Cria -t-elle, abandonnant l'idée de ne pas lui répondre. Elle se savait faible, il l'avait à peine touchée mais elle avait tellement peur...

  * Mais quels cauchemars bordel ?

  * Ceux de l'enfer... Tu revivais l'enfer... tout le temps !




Dean s'écarta pour faire quelque pas, tournant en rond dans le donjon. « Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

« Parce qu'il t'aime. » Charlie sanglotait toujours comme si elle n'arriverait jamais à s'arrêter.

-Il nous a abandonnés ! Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on a pas entendu parler de lui... Ou tu vois de l'amour la dedans ?

Charlie secoua la tête. « Il vivait avec nous Dean.. Il veillait sur toi toutes les nuits... »

Dean haussa les sourcils... elle disait la vérité, cdla s'entendait dans sa voix, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir. « Vous avez volé mes souvenirs ! » rugit il hors de lui.

« Il l'a fait pour te protéger ! Pour que tu arrêtes de souffrir ! Comme il a avalé les souvenirs de la Cage de Sam... Il l'a fait parce que c'est ce qu'il est ! » cria Charlie d'une voix suraiguë, le visage tordu par la peur et la colère.

« Où est le sac du sort ? »

  * Il n'y en a pas. Il savait que tu le trouverais. C'est lui le réceptacle du sort. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti.




Peu à peu , Dean commença à voir les morceaux du tableau qui lui manquaient. Alors Castiel avait vécu parmi eux... avait veillé sur ses nuits jusqu'à ce que ses cauchemars deviennent trop horrible puis avait procédé à un sortilège pour l'en débarrasser avant de disparaitre avec les souvenirs de Dean...

« Pourquoi un sort ? Son mojo d'ange était en panne ? »

« Il n'a plus de mojo d'ange... Il a été déchu... il y a un an... avant de venir vivre ici... »

La peur céda la place à la colère dans la voix de Charlie, à chaque mot, Dean entendait sa fureur augmenter, passant outre les liens, alimentée par la révolte de la rousse. « Il est tombé à cause de toi ! Parce qu'il s'est rebellé contre Dieu pour toi et que tu n'étais pas là pour le sauver quand il en a eut besoin ! Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Il est revenu vers toi quand il n'avait plus rien. Quand à cause de toi il a eut tout perdu, il est venu se réfugier auprès de toi parce que tu es la seule personne en qui il croit ! Il a fait tout ça pour toi ! »

« Il m'a abandonné ! Cria Dean , on n'abandonne pas les gens qu'on aime ! »

  * Il est parti pour te sauver, Il a toujours tout fait pour ton bien et non pour le sien ! Il t'aime tellement qu'il a sacrifié son amour pour ta tranquillité ! C'est pour ça qu'il a effacé tes souvenirs de lui, pour que ça ne te tourmente pas ! Est ce que tu vas rendre son sacrifice inutile ?




Elle s'était redressée sur sa chaise autant que les menottes lui permettaient. Elle fulminait et Dean se dit qu'à cet instant, rien à part une mort brutale n'aurait pu la calmer. « Et toi comme un idiot tu n'as rien vu ! Tu ne vois jamais rien ! » cria-t-elle encore.

Non, Dean n'avait rien vu. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Mais Charlie, elle, avait vu quelque chose qui lui avait manifestement échappé. La détermination froide qu'il ressentait jusqu'ici s'apaisa. Il se sentit mal, se sentit coupable de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il était déjà allé trop loin. Charlie le regardait avec de la peur et de la colère dans les yeux. Ce n'était plus le regard d'une amie et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

« Où est il ? »

Elle eut un rictus. «  J'en sais rien , et si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas !  Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! »

Dean ne fit rien.

Au bout d'un long moment, Charlie reprit la parole. «  Si tu n'étais pas si aveugle, tu saurais où il est... même moi je peux le deviner... si tu le connaissais juste un peu... »

Et soudain, Dean sut. C'était une évidence presque amusante. Il tourna les talons.

« Sam te détachera en rentrant. » Dit il par dessus son épaule.

Il repoussa doucement la porte du donjon et se précipita dehors. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il courait vers l'avenir ou s'il fuyait ce qu'il venait de faire. Les échos des sanglots de Charlie étaient un affreux requiem à leur amitié. Elle avait raison, ça, ce n'était pas lui. Il mit le contact et s'en fut.

 

 

_« Cas... Je viens te retrouver... espèce d'idiot ! »_

Charlie ne savait pas si une demi heure ou une demi journée s'était écoulée quand Sma fit irruption dans le donjon et la détacha en bafouillant des excuses et des mots de réconfort. Elle tenta sans succès de le repousser mais elle était trop faible, trop tremblante pour réussir. Il la serra contre lui et la berça pendant ce qui sembla des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qui s'était passé, se borna à lui demander si elle souffrait. Elle secoua la tête.

Quand elle eut retrouvé assez de maîtrise d'elle même pour tenir debout, elle se rendit droit dans sa chambre et jeta ses affaires dans un grand sac.

« Ne t'en vas pas. » réclama Sam en se plaçant entre elle et la porte.

  * T'as pas le droit de me demander quoi que ce soit ! Je ne suis pas ta petite amie Sam !




Il sourit. « Non. Tu es ma meilleure amie. C'est encore pire. »

Elle l'interrogea du regard. « Tu es... Charlie, tu es la seule personne qui connaît toute ma vie, tu as lu les livres et même si j'ai horreur de l'admettre tout y est vrai... Et tu es restée avec nous quand même... tu sais ce que nous faisons, ce que nous avons fait … et j'ai fermé les portes de l'enfer alors je n'ai pas à craindre qu'un jour un démon te tue juste pour m'atteindre... »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? »

« Alors tu es... à peu près la seule relation saine que j'aie jamais eut avec un autre être humain. » soupira Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Ne me laisse pas... Ne me laisse pas redevenir...redevenir le taré de l'histoire... j'ai besoin de toi... autant que j'ai besoin de Dean. »

Elle sourit, touchée. « Les Winchester ne savent toujours pas dire je t'aime hein ? »

Sam eut un rictus. « Ce qui fait de toi une Winchester honoraire. »

« Il me fait trop peur Sam.... »

Elle le poussa doucement hors de la chambre et il la suivit jusqu'à la porte du Bunker. « Tu sais pourquoi tu t'es attaché à moi ? Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de prendre soin de moi... je sais me protéger. Et si je pars c'est pour me protéger de Dean. »

« Il n'est pas lui même ! »

  * Alors je reviendra quand il sera de nouveau lui même.




Sam hocha la tête, l'air malheureux.

« Au revoir Sam. » dit Charlie en réajustant sa prise sur son sac. Il lui fit un signe de tête et la regarda monter en voiture, jusqu'à ce que la poussière soulevée par les roues lui cache sa couleur jaune.

Au milieu de la nuit, il reçut un message.

_Tu n'es pas le taré de l'histoire._

_C._

Cela le fit sourire sans atténuer son sentiment de solitude.

 

*

Dean s'était arrêté dans un coin perdu et désolé, à l’abri des regards. Il avait tracé sur le capot de l'Impala les signes énochiens nécessaires à son invocation. Il roulait depuis deux jours, ressassant les mêmes idées, les mêmes informations, rassemblant bribes à bribes les fantômes de souvenirs, de sentiments qui lui restaient. C'était comme une douleur de membre fantôme, il savait que ses souvenirs n'étaient plus là, il savait qu'il y avait un trou dans son esprit. Mais il en sentait les filaments, les relents ténus de sa mémoire et ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ça avait été avant le sort.

Il se souvenait de Castiel, de tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui avant. Quoi qu'il ait pu oublier ça ne pouvait être que la continuité de ce qu'il avait encore en tête. L'ordre des choses ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé. Et l'ordre des choses pour Dean c'était de tout arranger, de prendre soin de ceux qu'il aimait.

Et cette phrase de Charlie « Il ne l'a plus son mojo d'ange , il a été déchu ». Dean ignorait ce que c'était d'être un ange , encore moins d'être un ange déchu, mais il commençait à avoir une bonne idée de ce que c'était de ne plus être soi, de ne plus se reconnaître. Et c'était au mieux difficile à supporter.

Alors la solution était apparue, évidente, comme dictée par le fond de son être, la partie qui était encore Dean Winchester, celui qu'on avait un jours qualifié d'homme droit.

Il craqua une allumette, la laissa tomber dans le petit bol au centre du cercle d'invocation.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit. La voix douce lui transperça l'âme comme un million d'aiguilles gelées. Le temps s'arrêta une seconde.

« Dean... Mon tout petit.. »

Il se retourna très doucement, les yeux écarquillés, une boule dans la gorge. Personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis...

« Maman ? »

Mary tendit les bras vers lui avec un sourire très tendre.

« Mon chéri... »

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Crossroad angel

 

« Maman ? »

Mary tendit les bras vers lui avec un sourire très tendre.

« Mon chéri... »

Dean eut du mal à déglutir, Mary était toujours aussi belle, toujours parfaite, le même sourire doux, la même lumière dans les yeux.

« Comment... comment ... » balbutia -t-il en regardant alternativement Mary et le cercle d'invocation dessiné sur le capot de l'Impala.

Elle tendit la main vers lui et lui caressa la joue, il ne put pas s'en empêcher, pressa son visage contre la paume de sa mère, douce et chaude, respira son parfum poudré. Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Maman... »

« Mon chéri... je t'attends depuis si longtemps. » Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et d'un coup ils s'étreignirent, Dean contenant à peine ses larmes tandis qu'il serrait le corps de sa mère contre lui.

« Comment c'est possible ? »

« Quand une bonne âme reste assez longtemps au Paradis, elle devient un ange. » Dit elle doucement.

  * Tu es un ange ?




Mary hocha la tête en souriant, s'écarta légèrement de lui.

« Je veille sur toi depuis quelques temps. »

Dean avait la gorge nouée.q

« Alors c'était vrai … il y a vraiment des anges qui veillent sur moi... comme tu le disais quand j'étais petit ? »

« Oui mon chéri. Il y en a toujours eut, il y en aura toujours. »

  * Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi c'est si dur ?

  * Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'hommes plus courageux que ton frère et toi. Et c'est aux plus braves que reviennent les plus lourds fardeaux.




Dean hocha la tête. Sa méfiance naturelle reprit doucement le dessus. « Comment puis je savoir que tu es toi ?... Que tu n'es pas... une autre créature ? Qu'il n'y a pas de piège ? »

Cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir demander ça, de ne pas avoir confiance même en la personne qu'il avait aimé plus que tout au monde toute sa vie. Mary sourit et sortit de sa manche une longue lame qui semblait faite d'argent.

«Tu connais la seule chose qui peut blesser un ange ? » Elle lui tendit la lame et garda le bras tendu vers lui quand il s'en saisit. Il coupa sa peau à contrecœur, le sang se mit à couler dans un flot de lumière blanche. Mais Dean ne regardait que les yeux de sa mère. Il serra lui même un bandana sorti de sa poche autour de la blessure. « Je te crois. Je te crois... »

  * Tu fais bien de te méfier. Mais, Dean... Tout n'est pas toujours un piège tu sais.

  * Dans ma vie, si.




Il n'arrivait pas à se décrocher d'elle, tellement de mots qu'il avait envie de dire se bousculaient sur sa langue et il n'arrivait à en prononcer aucun.

Mary lui caressa doucement les cheveux, c'était le contact le plus tendre dont Dean se souvenait. Une caresse qui le faisait se sentir aimé, chéri et protégé. Elle sentait toujours la cannelle, son souffle promettait toujours une protection éternelle. Il se mit à pleurer, recroquevillé comme s'il avait encore quatre ans dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra contre elle , caressant son dos, lui murmurant que tout irait bien.

« Tu es pressé ? » demanda-t-elle quand la crise de larme fut passée. Il secoua la tête. « Alors allons dans un endroit moins triste. »

Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et le temps d'un battement de cils, Dean se retrouva dans un nouvel environnement. Les sons étaient étouffés, les images un peu floues comme dans le souvenir d'un rêve. Dean était assis sur un banc trop bas pour lui, la main de Mary dans la sienne. Des enfants jouaient non loin, leurs rires atténués comme venant de très loin. Il y avait un toboggan vert. En se concentrant assez fort, Dean pouvait voir un mini-lui, il devait avoir deux ans à peine, et John le hissait en haut du toboggan, s'asseyait derrière lui et le tenait fermement contre sa poitrine tandis qu'ils glissaient le long de la rampe verte. Dean se vit lever les bras, confiant, certain que rien ne pourrait lui arriver dans les bras de son père.

Il avait deux ans et sa vie était encore merveilleuse. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Il vous aimait tellement... » murmura Mary.

Dean hocha la tête.

« J'aimerais qu'on m'aime encore comme ça... » murmura-t-il.

  * Castiel t'aime comme ça.

  * Tu sais pour Castiel ?

  * Je veille sur toi depuis longtemps Dean. Les yeux de sa mère étaient d'une bienveillance insoutenable. « Il est gentil, et il t'aime. »

  * Alors pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Maman... Il m'a jeté un sort , m'a fait l'oublier, et après il m'a quitté... qui fait ça à quelqu'un qu'il aime ?

  * Quelqu'un de désespéré. Répondit Mary.




Dean secoua la tête buté. « Il m'a fait quelque chose maman... j'ai... Je ne me reconnais plus... j'ai fait du mal à Charlie, j'ai... j'étais quelqu'un de bien maman... et regarde ce qu'il a fait de moi ! » cria Dean en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Mary ne dit rien pendant un instant. « Il a cru bien faire. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ? »

  * Il a utilisé un sort pour te faire oublier tes souffrances. Il a préservé tes souvenirs tant qu'il a pu, il les a juste rendus supportables... comme si tu avais passé ta vie au cinéma, à regarder un film très triste sur ta propre vie. Il ne supportait plus de te voir souffrir. 

  * Mais je souffre encore !

  * Il ne pouvait pas le savoir mon cœur.




Dean avait envie de pleurer à nouveau. «  Je me sens... vide... »

« Castiel a fait une erreur... Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que ça allait te changer. »

\- Me changer ?

  * Nous sommes la somme de nos expériences, Dean. Tout ce que tu as enduré était horrible et injuste, crois moi mon cœur je le sais mais... » Mary s'interrompit pour caresser encore le front de son fils. « Ça a fait de toi l'homme que tu es, ça t'a appris la compassion, la douceur, la tolérance... le sort de Castiel a fait disparaître tout ça... mais il ne le voulait pas... Il ne s'est juste pas rendu compte... Il voulait juste ton bien. »

  * C'est pour ça... que j'ai pu... Charlie elle va me détester.

  * Elle est terrifiée. Mais pour l'instant c'est Castiel qui importe.

  * Où est il ?

  * Tu le sais... ton cœur le sait.




Oui, son cœur le savait. « Tu ne m'as pas invoquée pour savoir où il est. Dis le moi Dean, que veux tu ? »

Dean prit une grande inspiration. Il ignorait d'où cela venait, sans doute une idée ruminée du fond de son cerveau depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle en devenait évidente maintenant.

« Sa grâce. Je veux la grâce de Castiel, qu'il redevienne un ange. »

« Pourquoi ? »

  * Parce qu'il souffre. C'est la chose la plus triste du monde, tu sais... voir un ange pleurer.




Mary sourit. « Il dit la même chose a ton sujet. »

Dean pencha la tête sur le coté en signe d'assentiment. « Je l'aime maman. »

« Je sais mon tout petit, je sais. Mais... La grâce de Castiel a été détruite quand il a été déchu, personne ne peut la lui rendre. »

La déception qui se peignit sur le visage de Dean faisait mal à voir. Mary posa sa main sur la sienne, doucement.

«Mais il y a un autre moyen. Je t'ai dit que quand une bonne âme reste assez longtemps au paradis, elle devient un ange. Si ton âme est assez bonne, je pourrais la transformer en grâce, une grâce que tu pourras donner à Castiel. »

  * Et après quoi ? J'erre sans âme comme Sam à l'époque ? Et je deviens encore pire ? Et ensuite un aller simple pour le Purgatoire ?

  * Cela dépend de la qualité de ton âme. Si elle est assez bonne, une seule partie suffira à former une grâce pour Castiel, tu conserverais le reste de ton âme et si tu meurs avec les deux moitiés, tu ne passeras pas par le Purgatoire.

  * Et si elle n'est pas assez bonne ?

  * Je peux te donner la Grâce quand même mais...

  * Mais je devrai faire mon temps au Purgatoire pour payer ma dette...

  * Oui.




Dean considéra la proposition une demi seconde. « Tu lui expliqueras ? Quand tu lui donneras sa grâce , tu lui expliqueras pourquoi je ne viens pas moi même ? »

« Tu es donc si sur d'aller au Purgatoire ? »

« Mon âme n'est pas si bonne maman. »

Ils se turent un instant. « Je lui expliquerai. » promis Mary.

« Alors faisons le. »

D'un geste de Mary, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre meublée uniquement d'un bureau sur lequel était posé une balance d'or à deux plateaux. Mary avait la main posée sur la poitrine de son fils. « Ça va faire mal. » prévint elle.

La douleur fut abominable, si intense que Dean ne cria même pas. Quand elle disparut et qu'il put reprendre son souffle, Mary tenait dans sa main une forme bleue brillante et mouvante qu'elle posa délicatement sur la balance. Sur l'autre plateau elle déposa une plume blanche, grande comme la main de Dean et qui luisait doucement. «Une plume du tout premier ange. » expliqua-t-elle « On s'en sert pour juger le poids des âmes »

pendant un instant, les deux plateaux restèrent équilibrés, puis, doucement, la forme bleue mouvant qui était l'âme de Dean sembla s'alourdir, jusqu'à ce que le plateau où elle reposait cogne le bureau avec un bruit métallique.

Dean s'y attendait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, déterminé à subir son destin. Pourtant pendant un très bre instant il avait espéré, espéré que ce soit suffisant, que les gens qu'il avait sauvés, qu'arrêter l'Apocalypse serait suffisant pour racheter ses péchés. Mais l'espoir n'était pas grand chose d'autre qu'un instrument de torture pour Dean Winchester. Mary contempla l'âme de son fils et passa la main tout autour comme pour la réconforter.

« Tu es venu ici persuadé que tu irais au Purgatoire. Que toutes tes bonnes actions ne rattraperaient pas les mauvaises. » l'âme brillait un peu plus blanc. « Tu es venu te sacrifier pour sauver quelqu'un que tu aimes. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Tu as prit soin de Sam alors que tu étais toi même si petit... Tout ce que tu as fait, tes mauvais choix et tes erreurs, c'était toujours pour sauver quelqu'un. »

Dean avait la gorge nouée, il aurait voulut protester que c'était faux, que c'était son devoir, qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial, n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça en terme de sacrifice. Mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Tout ces sacrifices il avait été heureux de les faire car … à quoi aurait servi sa vie sans ceux qu'il aimait pour la partager ? Plutôt mourir en faisant tout pour les sauver que de vivre en les ayant laissé tomber.

« Tu n'as jamais rien réclamé pour toi Dean... toujours fait ce qu'il fallait sans te plaindre et sans rien demander. Tu ne pries même pas. Tout le monde prie, tout le monde réclame et demande quelque chose... et toi qui as sauvé le monde, et l'humanité plus d'une fois, tu ne te crois pas digne de demander quoi que ce soit. »

Mary posa son autre main sur la plume et appuya doucement dessus. « Quels qu'aient été tes péchés, tu les as largement expiés. »

Cette phrase réveilla un écho chez Dean, le vague souvenir d'un baiser protecteur sur son front, la caresse invisible de quelqu'un sur sa joue. Il respirait à peine, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Mary appuya un peu plus fort sur la plume jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui s'écrase sur le bureau, son âme, blanche et libre flottant à quelques centimètres en l'air.

« Tu es un héros, et tu n'en tires aucune gloire,ni aucun mérite. Et tu es un homme bon. Tu mérites une vie longue et calme, heureuse. Une vie avec ceux que tu aimes. »

Mary froissa la plume entre ses doigts et, sous les yeux ébahis de Dean, saisit son âme à deux mains et la déchira. Chaque moitié produisit une musique douce en se séparant de l'autre, une musique un peu triste que Dean entendait sans qu'elle passe par ses oreilles. Autour d'une moitié se matérialisa un tout petit flacon zébré de fils argentés, Dean vit la forme mouvant s'apaiser, devenir bleue et se poser doucement en scintillant dans le flacon pas plus grand que son pouce. Doucement, Mary appuya l'autre moitié de son âme sur la poitrine de son fils et ce fut comme si d'un coup, Dean pouvait respirer à nouveau, comme de prendre une douche chaude le jour le plus froid du monde.

Elle lui tendit le flacon. « Confie le à Castiel, il saura quoi en faire. Assure toi qu'il te la rende au jour de ta mort, si tu te présentais au Paradis avec juste une moitié d'âme... »

« Retour direct au Purgatoire. » complété Dean.

  * C'est cela.

  * Tu as triché... La plume a dit... elle a dit que mon âme n'était pas assez bonne.

  * Et moi j'ai dit qu'elle l'était. Qu'elle était plus que suffisante pour racheter la Grâce de Castiel. Mary sourit. «Tout les marchés ne sont pas toujours en ta défaveur mon chéri.»




Dean pleurait, serrant dans une main la Grâce qui lui avait été accordé, dans l'autre, la main tendue de sa mère.

« Tu me manques tellement. » sanglota-t-il en enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de Mary, inspirant son parfum une dernière fois.

« Je suis là... je ne suis jamais loin... je veille sur toi. »

La pièce avait disparu, remplacée par la prairie où Dean avait garé l'Impala, la brise d'Octobre, fraîche et humide lui fit relever les yeux.

« Dis à Sam que je l'aime. » murmura Mary à son oreille.

Un battement de cœur plus tard elle avait disparu. Au creux de la main de Dean , le flacon chauffait doucement.

Il resta assis sur le capot de sa voiture, incapable de bouger, pleurant, pleurant , pleurant.

Chaque larme semblait exhumer des souvenirs enfouis du fond de son cœur, des souffrances arrachées qui revenaient plus vives encore qu'avant. La douleur aiguë, pointue, infinie de chaque deuil, chaque perte, tout avait commencé par Mary...

Et tout devait finir avec Castiel.

Du fond de son cœur, quelque chose le poussait, l'enjoignait de reprendre la route vers l'ouest. Vers la cité où tombent les anges.

Là ou était Cas. Là où était celui qu'il aimait.

 

 


End file.
